Rebellious Lady
by phantomshadow99
Summary: Lady Evaine is not your typical lady. She's strong, courageous, and excellent at swordplay. Her father sends her to King Uther's court, in the hopes that she will finally learn to be a 'proper lady'. But within Camelot's court, will she find a certain prince who is just as rebellious as she is?
1. Chapter 1

"It's beautiful here," Evaine commented, glancing across at her most trusted and loyal friend. "Don't you agree, Anna?" Her handmaiden smiled, nodding as she too glanced around.

"The prospect of staying in Camelot indefinitely seems better now we see it," Anna replied, seeing Evaine's smile fall slightly. "Perhaps a better prospect than being at home." She noticed how Evaine shifted in her saddle, glancing at the guards that were escorting them on their journey.

"Yes, I am sure King Uther is thrilled to have the rebellious daughter of one of his oldest friends join his court as her punishment and exile," Evaine said, holding a hand up as she saw Anna about to speak, "And yes, I know my father did not state his want to exile me, but it was very clear in his eyes when we left." The guards stopped as we reached the top of a hill, staring down at Camelot nestled in-between the forest.

"We are not far now, my lady," the commander, Alyon, said, and she nodded before a moment's hesitation, the small group continuing on. Many of the people of the city looked up in surprise and curiosity at the new arrivals, taking extra interest at the crest of Evaine's family. The lady took great note on how content yet poor the people seemed to be.

"Camelot's people seem to be content living here," she noted, and the Alyon nodded, looking at the crowd as she spoke.

"The trade is good; the land is fertile. Since the Great Purge twenty years ago, King Uther has ruled with a firm hand, but he cares for his people. Your father believed you could gain some wisdom in his court," he told her, and he gave a quick smile as she rolled her eyes. "Lady Evaine, I've know you since you were young. I don't agree with this anymore than you do, but see the good sides of it – you can experience new things in a place that is safe from danger," he added, and she smiled, reaching across and taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you, my friend. I will miss our training lessons when you leave," she told as they crossed the castle gates and entered the courtyard. "I doubt anyone will be willing to teach me here," she added, smiling as servants rushed to help with her luggage and horses. He helped her down, bowing as they faced one another.

"I will miss it as well, my lady. Perhaps my old friend's son, Sir Leon, may carry on helping you. I will speak to him before I leave if you wish?" he asked, and she smiled happily for the first time since leaving home. "Very well. This is where I leave you, my lady," he said, a pause between them before he kissed her hand.

"Stay safe," she told him before walking to where Anna was waiting by the steps with a young dark-haired man.

"Lady Evaine, welcome to Camelot. I am to escort you to the throne room," the boy said, and Evaine nodded, glancing back at Alyon before following behind the boy with Anna at her side.

"You know my name, but I have not pleasure of knowing yours, sir," the lady said, and the boy blushed sheepishly before speaking.

"I am no sir, my lady. I'm Merlin, manservant to Prince Arthur," he said, pausing before large wooden doors. She held her hand out to him, and he took it hesitantly.

"Merlin, it is good to meet you. This is Anna, my friend and companion. May I kindly ask that you take her to our rooms to help her settle in while I am welcomed at court?" She asked, and Merlin smiled, glancing at Anna.

"Of course, my lady. Thank you," he said, and she frowned in confusion, a smile pulling at her lips. "Not many ladies or lords are so kind to mere servants as you are," he said, before bowing slightly and leading Anna down the corridor. She stood and watched them leave before squaring her shoulders and nodding to the guards at the door.

"Welcoming the Lady Evaine, daughter to Lord Balin of Tiltwood," an announcer spoke as Evaine walked to the centre of the room before curtseying low to the men and ladies in front of her.

"Rise," King Uther said after a moment. "It is good to see you again after so many years, Lady Evaine. How is your father?" he asked, and she swallowed before smiling gently.

"He is well, thank you sire. He spoke of nothing but the good times of fighting by your side, and your skill in fighting and loyalty in friendship. He regrets he could not bring me here himself," She said, and Uther smiled at her words before beckoning her closer. "I give you my thanks, sire, for you allowing me to stay with you. I believe your kingdom has already proven itself to be far more beautiful than my father described to me."

"Your words are too kind, child. Your father is a good friend, the doors of Camelot will always be open to him and his family," Uther said, before glancing to his left. "My son, Prince Arthur." Evaine curtseyed to the prince before he indicated for her to rise.

"Welcome to Camelot, my lady," the prince said, smiling at the beautiful brunette before him.

"Thank you, your highness," she smiled at the prince, before looking to Uther's right. "The lady Morgana, I presume?" Evaine spoke before curtseying once more.

"You know of me?" Morgana asked, and Evaine nodded smiling.

"I have been anxious to meet you. My mother speaks nothing but good of the ward of King Uther, the gracious and kind lady of Camelot," she said, and Morgana smiled at the woman, noticing how Arthur frowned at not being complimented.

"I do believe the people will love you, lady Evaine," Uther praised, and Evaine nodded, a tinge of redness on her cheeks at his words. "A feast will be held tonight to welcome you properly," Uther announced, before rising and taking his leave. Evaine looked to the floor as he left out of respect. Lady Morgana stood and smiled at the lady.

"I look forward to seeing you later, lady Evaine," she said before leaving with her handmaiden. Evaine was about to leave herself before the prince stepped forward.

"Lady Evaine, I do hope you will save a dance for me tonight," Arthur said, grinning at the girl. His lips twitched at how she sighed slightly before nodding.

"Of course, your highness. I would be honoured," she said, waiting for him to bow slightly before walking towards the door, feeling the eyes of the prince staring as she did so.

XXXXXX

"Here for only a moment and already the King loves you. I'm sure the prince will be smitten soon enough," Anna teased as she put another flower in her lady's hair. Evaine smiled at her through her the mirror in front of them.

"You are still a terrible gossip, I see. You will be there tonight, and you will see for yourself," she told her, before sighing. "I wish you were sitting beside me rather than serving people." Anna smiled before gripping her friends shoulder.

"You know that I do not mind my work as long as it is for you, Evaine. Besides, Merlin and lady Morgana's handmaiden will be there, so it is not as though I am alone," she said, and Evaine smiled at her loyalty. She placed the last flower in Evaine's her before her lady rose, looking at herself in the mirror. Her brown curly tresses were tamed back with snow-drop flowers collected lovingly by Anna, with the light blue gown cut off at her shoulders and a silver belt hung loosely on her slim waist.

"You have mastered the skill of making me lovely, my dear friend, thank you," Evaine told Anna hugging her. "And now for my greatest fear – socialising with a group of courtiers without embarrassing myself," she said, the two girls laughing as they left to join the feast. They walked in together, Prince Arthur meeting her at the door.

"Lady Evaine," Arthur greeted, bowing slightly as she curtsied.

"I shall see you later Anna, have fun my friend," Evaine said, smiling at the girl before taking Arthur's offered hand and walking with him down the middle of the room as everyone watched.

"You look beautiful, my lady," Arthur whispered, noticing the tension in her shoulders under so many gazes. He looked forward again after seeing the look of surprise at his words.

"Thank you, your highness," she replied, as they neared King Uther and Morgana.

"Call me Arthur," he said as they stopped, and she smiled, unable to say anything as Uther raised his hands.

"A rare grace has found its way to Camelot. May the lady Evaine of Tiltwood's presence bless our halls. Let us feast in her honour," King Uther announced, taking my hand and raising it to the group who raised their goblets and cheered.

"Thank you, sire. I do not feel deserving of such praise," Evaine said, as she was placed in between Uther and Morgana, still being in sight and hearing of Arthur.

"Nonsense dear child, whenever your father has visited he has said nothing but good words about you. He cares for you deeply," Uther said, her eyes widened in surprise before she looked to the table, unknowing that Arthur had seen.

"I would love to see more of your kingdom, sire. Living by the sea is wonderful, but the forest has always seemed so enchanting to me," Evaine said, changing the conversation. "Lady Morgana, do you ride?"

"Yes of course, I would be glad to go out riding with you tomorrow if you wish?" she offered, and Evaine smiled, unable to hide her excitement.

"That would be wonderful," she said, before looking out at the tables before them. "Do you know a Sir Leon?" she asked Morgana, but turned as it was Arthur who answered the question.

"He is the third one on the left," Arthur said, pointing to a nearby table, and she glanced at where he pointed. "Why do you ask?"

"The commander from my home knows of him. He thought it would be good to have someone he trusts in my acquaintance," Evaine said, smiling through the small lie. Arthur nodded, considering her words before turning back to his meal.

"You must tell me all about Tiltwood, lady Evaine," Morgana asked, and Evaine happily smiled and did so for the remained of the meal.

The tables were pushed back, and musicians brought in for dancing, and Morgana and Evaine had remained by each other's side for most of the night.

"Lady Morgana-" she began but stopped as she was cut off.

"I think we can address one another by not stating our titles every time," Morgana said, and Evaine smiled as she did. They spoke for a while longer before a voice cleared behind Evaine and she turned to face Arthur.

"May I have this dance, lady Evaine?" Arthur asked, and she glanced at Morgana before taking Arthur's hand as he led her to the middle of the hall. Evaine curtseyed, rising as he bowed, and they took a step closer to one another. "What is the real reason you are, lady Evaine?" he asked, throwing her off a step that he helped recover as he grabbed her hand in one hand and her arm in the other.

"I do not understand the question, sire," she replied, and he shook his head.

"I saw the way you looked after my father spoke about your father. You were sad and shocked, something I don't believe you would be if you knew the words to be true." Evaine waited a moment as they switched partners, before re-joining one another.

"My father has no love for me. I fear that he sent me away simply to be rid of my rebellious nature," she told him, and he was quiet for a moment.

"Forgive me as I have only known you for a day, but how are you rebellious?" he asked, a teasing note in his voice as the lady smiled, the music ending with them facing each other.

"Perhaps I will tell you in the next dance, sire," she teased, curtseying slightly as she began to turn away.

"Arthur," he said, and she smiled.

"Arthur," she replied quietly before returning to Morgana who looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Lady Evaine?" a voice called later during the celebration, and she turned with a smile to see a familiar knight standing in front of her.

"Sir Leon, it is a pleasure to meet you," she greeted, smiling as Morgana left them as she was summoned by Uther.

"I believe the pleasure is mine, my lady," the knight said, bowing over her hand as he kissed it. "Commander Alyon spoke with me before he left, in regard to your lessons." He added, and she waited with baited breath as he paused. "I do not know if I am as skilled as Alyon, but if you are willing, I would be happy to carry on with your lessons."

"Thank you, Sir Leon. I am in your debt always, if there is anything you ever require, do not hesitate to ask," she said, gripping the side of his arm. He smiled, appraising her for a moment.

"You are a rare woman, Lady Evaine. I believe Camelot will be a most interesting place while you are here," Leon said, and she smiled at the compliment. "I shall see you at dawn at the training grounds," he said, raising an eyebrow in question at the suggested time but Evaine simply nodded.

"Of course, sir knight," she answered, curtseying as he bowed and joined Arthur and the other knights. Evaine watched them at a safe distance, her eyes wandering to Arthur even when she looked away. She could not deny he was handsome, with deep blue eyes that reminded her of the sea.

"Perhaps I was mistaken," Anna said, appearing next to her lady with a goblet of wine. "Perhaps it is my lady who is smitten with the prince," she added, and Evaine rolled my eyes at her words, finally looking away from Arthur. She shook my head as she offered the goblet.

"I think I shall retire for the night. You may do as you please, I can take care of myself tonight. Stay, enjoy the company," she told her, noticing how her eyes wandered to Merlin who stood close by to Arthur. Evaine hugged her gently before curtseying to Uther and leaving, feeling her shoulders loosen as she turned away from the banquet.

Arthur watched as lady Evaine left, turning to Sir Leon who was stood by him. "What do you know of the lady, Leon?" he asked, the knight looking to the door that she had just exited through.

"She comes from a noble family from the Eastern part of the kingdom. Her three brothers are said to be excellent swordsmen. It was rumoured that her twin brother, Dival, died in battle at just fifteen three years ago. Her mother fell into despair and does not leave her rooms. She treats servants as equals and helps the poor," he recalled, remembering the letters he received from Alyon asking for him to protect her. Arthur locked his jaw, looking to the ground. "Anything else, sire?"

"What do you think of her?" Arthur asked, and Leon smiled.

"I think her father sent her away for the wrong reasons, but in doing so, Camelot will have gained her for the right ones," he replied, clapping his hand on Arthur's shoulder before being called away by someone. That night, Arthur dwelt on his words more than he thought he would, the image of brown hair and grey eyes failing to leave him.

XXXXXX

"Sir Leon, I did not think you were coming," Evaine teased as she stood in loose trousers and a white shirt, her sword at her side as she stood in the middle of the training grounds, the sun barely peaking over the horizon. The knight looked shocked to see her up early and there before him, before he shrugged it off as he shared her smile.

"Perhaps we should begin before I regret promising Alyon to teach you. Now, show me what you know," Leon said, before they delved into intricate manoeuvres until the sun began to peak over the castle and Evaine was able to disarm him. The knight laughed, bending down to sheath his sword. "Excellent work, my lady. When did Alyon start teaching you?" he asked as they walked to get some water.

"My father has hardly ever paid attention to me since I was little, so he cared not what I did. I used to lay in the stables or wander into the armoury. When Alyon nearly caught me slicing my arm off when I was eight, he began teaching me, so it could never happen again," she told him, taking a sip of water after him.

"You've been practicing for ten years?" he asked, and she sheepishly nodded. "My lady, you are incredible. I'm sure even Arthur would invite you to join the knights if he saw the way you used that sword," Leon smiled, before his eyes widened at something behind her and he bowed on one knee. "Sire," he said, Evaine's eyes tightening in worry before turning around and curtseying.

"Your skill with a sword is surprisingly good, lady Evaine," Arthur said, and Evaine rose at his words, her jaw clenched in frustration at his sarcasm. "Now I understand why you wanted to know who Sir Leon was. He is a good teacher, but I wonder how you would be against Sir Leon's teacher," he added, taking a sword from the stand and facing her.

"Sire, we will not continue, I am sorry if I-" Leon began, but Evaine raised a hand.

"Do not worry, Sir Leon," she told him, swinging her sword, prompting Arthur to do the same as they backed into the middle of the training grounds. Evaine waited for him to attack first, and quickly blocked it before swinging at his torso, missing by an inch. Arthur frowned, realising that this wasn't going to as easy as he expected. She smirked, dancing out of the way as he thrust at her arm, jumping as he swung for her legs. She blocked his sword towards her head, facing one another between their blades.

"Do you submit?" she asked him, her heart quickening at the smirk he gave her. He backed away, swinging for her arm once more.

"Arthur!" a voice shouted from the turrets, and in her distraction, Evaine failed to fully block Arthur's sword, gasping when her arm was cut, with blood already seeping through. Evaine dropped her sword, putting pressure on the wound as they looked to see Uther looking at them both in anger. Arthur glanced at the lady, noticing her arm and rushing towards her.

"Lady Evaine, I beg your forgiveness. Please allow me to take you to the court physician," he said, and she glanced behind him to see two guards running towards them both.

"I don't think that will be possible right now," Evaine told him, and he looked behind him.

"Sire, Lady Evaine, the king demands your presence," one of the guards told them, and Arthur sighed before looking to her.

"Here," Arthur said, wrapping his red cloak around her shoulders as they walked in silence towards the castle. "The fault is mine, Lady Evaine. Whatever punishment my father gives I will gladly take," he told her as they neared the throne room. Evaine stopped him as they reached the doors.

"Arthur, it was just as much my fault as it was yours. We will share the punishment," she told him. He smiled grimly before he nodded to the guards to open the doors. Evaine kept her head bowed as they walked towards a seated Uther, but she could still feel the heat from his gaze.

"Father, it-" Arthur began, but Uther stopped him.

"What on earth where the two of you doing? The prince of Camelot fighting a lady of the court?! Do you have any idea of how this appears to the people?" Evaine noticed the tension in Arthur's shoulders, feeling guilty as she knew the pain of being shouted at by her father. "Lady Evaine," Uther addressed, and she curtseyed lowly in front of him. "I promised your father that you would be safe here, and not get into any serious trouble. On only your second day here, you have already embarrassed yourself, my son and the court."

"Father, the fault is mine," Arthur protested, coming to stand next to her, and Evaine rose to face him.

"Sire, the fault is mine and mine alone," she said, ignoring Arthur trying to speak. Uther raised his hand to his son, silencing him and allowing the lady to continue. "Last night, I fear I may have drank a little too much and asked Prince Arthur to a foolish duel. Seeing that I was making a fool of myself, your son agreed, and tried to talk me out of it when he arrived at the training grounds this morning. As you know my father, I fear I inherited his stubbornness. I can only beg for forgiveness for my actions, sire." Uther paused, sighing before he stood and walked towards her.

"I hope you will learn to lose this unwomanly characteristic during your stay here. I will not send word to your father, so long as you vow it will not happen again," he told her, and she agreed. "Now leave, both of you," he said, turning away from them. Evaine glanced at Arthur as they both left, waiting until the doors shut to grasp her arm again.

"Come, I will show you to the physician," Arthur said, and she followed behind him quietly until he stopped at a staircase. "You will find Gaius upstairs," he said, and she began to walk past him until he called her name. "Come to my chambers after you have been tended to, I will send word to your handmaiden to come collect you," he told her, leaving before she could reply. She sighed deeply before entering a large room filled with herbs and potions. An old man was stood next to a table reading a book, stirring a boiling potion every so often.

"Excuse me, sir," Evaine began, and the man jumped, turning to face her and smiling gently when he saw the young woman.

"Dear girl, I am sorry I did not hear you enter, my work tends to get the better of me," the man said, beckoning her closer. "I am Gaius, you must be the Lady Evaine," he introduced, and she nodded with a smile. "What may I do for you?"

Evaine walked forward, opening Arthur's cape as she did, and his eyes widened at the blood on her sleeve. "I may have gotten into a little trouble this morning," she said sheepishly, and laughed when she saw his face. He indicated for her to sit down and gently rolled her sleeve up, washing it as he asked questions and she answered, even telling him the real reason she was training with Sir Leon. "I hope you do not judge me too harshly, Gaius," Evaine said, wincing as he wrapped a bandage around the cut.

"Of course not, my lady. It seems you protected Arthur from disappointment from his father, an honourable quality in anyone," he said, pulling her sleeve down and standing back with a smile. "Perhaps a word of caution next time," he suggested with a tease, and she laughed.

"Thank you, Gaius, and please, just Evaine is fine," she told him, both of us glancing at the door as Anna rushed in.

"What on earth have you done now?" she asked, looking at Evaine's arm as she wrapped Arthur's cloak around her.

"Do not worry, Anna. It was just an accident," She told her, touching her shoulder gently to calm her worry.

"Prince Arthur sent for me, but perhaps we should get you dressed properly before you see him?" she asked, looking at the state of Evaine as Gaius chuckled. The lady smiled at her, thanking Gaius before they left. Gaius watched them leave, smiling at the lady before returning to his potion.

XXXXXX

Anna and Evaine laughed as they walked to Arthur's chamber. "I promise you Anna, the surprise on Sir Leon's seeing me there before him was one I will not forget anytime soon," Evaine told her, carrying the folded cloak in her arms.

"I still cannot believe you fought with Prince Arthur. You are lucky Uther did not punish you both," Anna said, just as they reached Arthur's door. Evaine knocked gently, a loud "Enter" followed. Anna opened the door for them and they both entered, both of them curtseying as Merlin shut the door.

"Sire, I have brought your cloak back. I fear it may need washing, I myself will wash it for you today," Evaine said, before handing it to Anna.

"There is no need. Merlin can do it," he said, and she glanced at Merlin who offered her a small smile.

"Then perhaps Anna may help you, Merlin?" Evaine suggested, Anna's cheeks turning red as Merlin smiled fully.

"Yes, of course I will help. Merlin," she said, opening the door as Merlin nodded his head to Arthur and Evaine before following her out. It was silent for a moment before Arthur offered her a seat opposite him.

"How is your arm?" he asked, once she was sat. Smiling, the lady looked at it, unable to see the bandage through her dress.

"It is fine, sire. Gaius said it looked worse than it is. Thank you," Evaine told him, and he frowned at her remark. "Not everyone may say that they have a battle wound from Prince Arthur himself." He laughed before stopping himself.

"I am very sorry for hurting you, it was not my intention," he said, and she shook my head. "And I'm sorry, that my father said what he did. You did not deserve such words." Evaine smiled faintly at the prince.

"It is not the first time I have heard such words. My father, he is…" she trailed off, and Arthur waited patiently for her to finish. "He expects me to be the quiet, gentle daughter any lord would be proud to have. As you have seen, I am not quite what he had hoped for."

Arthur studied her as they stared at one another, recalling what Leon had said about her family the night before. "I think they are both wrong," he said, and she smiled with a raised eyebrow. "It is unusual for you wanting to learn how to fight, but you have skill."

"I don't think I'll be able to practice anymore with your father's warning," Evaine said quietly, and Arthur nodded.

"Perhaps the place was the problem," he muttered, and she frowned.

"Sire?" she asked, and he looked at her with a mischievous glint.

"The woods, early in the morning. It's away from Camelot and an easy excuse, you can say that you are going for a ride," he suggested, and she smiled faintly.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, and he looked at her, his heart tightening at the way she looked at him, before standing to move to the window.

"I don't honestly know. There's something about you, something that tells me you have a good heart," he said, and she blushed at his words. He turned around to face her. "When your arm is healed, send word. I will wait for you at your chambers before dawn," he said, and her eyes widened once more.

"You are going to teach me?" Evaine asked, excitement building within her, and he smirked at her.

"If you're going to learn, you should learn from the best," he said, and she laughed at the smug tone in his voice.

XXXXXX

Lady Morgana invited Evaine to her chambers to dine with her that night, their ride to the forest postponed due to Evaine's arm injury, and Morgana laughed as the woman told her what had happened. "I think you're the only one besides me to ever avoid punishment from King Uther," she said, and Evaine chuckled.

"I had a lot of practice when I was at home. King Uther's rage is much quieter than my father's," she joked, feeling at ease speaking in such a way without the worry of her father anymore. "You have been Uther's ward for how long?"

"Over nine years. Uther vowed to protect me after my father died. I never knew my mother, she died when I was young," Morgana replied, and Evaine placed her goblet down to reach and grab her hand.

"I'm sorry. I lost my brother only a few years ago. He was the only one who truly understood me," she confided, smiling gently at Morgana. Evaine's new friend nodded, mirroring the smile and they continued sharing stories throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks to all who have shown an interest to the beginning of _Rebellious Lady_! Massive thanks to the early support by IIChaosII, StorysForLife and rach-florence for following and favouriting!

Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or characters of _Merlin, _though I do own my own characters Evaine and Anna as well as any changes during the story.

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**Lancelot**

The next evening Evaine went to visit Gaius, so he could check her wound, and smiled as he deemed it clean and healing well. "I still would take care, Evaine," he told her, wrapping a clean bandage around it. She was about to leave when Merlin rushed in, stumbling along with a wounded man.

"Gaius, this man needs help!" he said, and she rushed to help the two men lay him down on Gaius' bed. Gaius quickly asked for a bowl of water and a towel. Merlin rushed to do it, but Evaine stopped him.

"Stay with Gaius, he may need you. I will fetch it," she told him, and he nodded in thanks as she left the room and grabbed the nearest bowl of water and a towel a maid was carrying. "Here," she entered the room again, putting the water on a table next to the man. Gaius lifted the man's shirt up, inspecting the gash on his side. "Will he be alright?"

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine by the morning," he said, wiping the wound clean and bandaging it.

"Who is he, Merlin?" Evaine asked, looking at the worried assistant.

"His name is Lancelot. He saved me in the woods. The way he handled a sword, Evaine, it was amazing," he said, smiling at Lancelot.

She put her hand on Merlin's shoulder, smiling gently. "It was good of him to save you. Hopefully we can meet him properly in the morning. If I can be of any assistance, please let me know," she told them both, and Merlin smiled as she left.

"She's very different than any other of the courtiers, isn't she?" he asked Gaius as he tended Lancelot. "She treats everyone with such care, it's so rare." Gaius nodded, glancing at the boy.

"She is a good woman. Her handmaiden is also a sweet girl from what I hear," Gaius hinted, chuckling when he saw Merlin redden.

XXXXXX

Evaine and Anna left her chambers, chatting about nonsense as they walked to Gaius' room, Evaine eager to see if the man had woken up yet. They knocked and entered, seeing Merlin sitting as Lancelot was stood looking out the window, turning when he saw the two women.

"Merlin, good morning," Evaine greeted, glancing as Anna blushed at the sight of him and smiled knowingly.

"Good morning lady Evaine, Anna. This is Lancelot," he introduced, the young man stepping before the lady and raising her hand to kiss it. Evaine blushed, feeling Merlin and Anna's gazes on the two.

"Lady Evaine, it is a pleasure," Lancelot said, smiling softly at the woman.

"It is good to see you looking well, Lancelot. I heard you saved Merlin's life in the woods yesterday. You have my thanks," she replied, smirking as she saw it was Merlin's turn to blush. "What were the both of you talking about?" she asked, taking a seat as Lancelot wandered back to the window, staring out at Camelot.

"Just that, ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here," Lancelot told the three, turning to face them, his eyes catching Evaine's gaze. "It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land," Lancelot said, and Merlin grinned.

"Lancelot," Merlin spoke, breaking the connection between the lady and the man.

"Yes?" he asked.

"They're going to love you," Merlin assured, Lancelot walking forward at his words.

"They are?" Lancelot asked, as Evaine glanced at Anna smiling at them.

"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself," Merlin stated.

"I hardly think so," Lancelot rebuffed, making Evaine chuckle.

"It is not as hard as it seems, Lancelot, trust me I know," the lady said, and Lancelot reminded himself to ask her later what she meant.

"In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now," Merlin said, standing and walking past the group to the door.

"You know Arthur?" Lancelot asked, amazed.

"Oh yes," Merlin replied, grinning.

"Arthur is at the training grounds I believe. May we accompany you gentlemen?" Evaine asked, and Merlin nodded, Anna quickening her pace to walk beside him as they left, leaving Lancelot and Evaine to follow behind the two.

"Have you been in Camelot long, my lady?" Lancelot asked, and Evaine smiled at his gentle voice.

"Only for a few days, so I am still learning my way around the place. If you need any help during your stay, please let me know," the lady answered, and Lancelot nodded his head, smirking at the offer.

"I will be sure to take you up on that offer if I ever need to, my lady," he replied, and the two smiled as they continued their walk to the training grounds, seeing many of the knights and some commoners gathered around, waiting to see if a hopeful knight would pass Arthur's test.

"Right, you jumped-up dung beetle, this is it, your final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me," Evaine scoffed at his words, Anna elbowing her lady as Arthur turned in their direction. "Your challenge is to last one minute in free combat. Grimond, second son of Wessex, your time starts now," he instructed the lord's son, each facing one another as the timer was turned. It lasted all but seconds as Arthur managed to knee Grimond, disarm and knock him to the ground. "Take him away," Arthur commanded, walking to the other knights who were clapping for their prince. Evaine looked to see how nervous Lancelot became, and gently touched his shoulder.

"You will become a great knight of Camelot, Lancelot, I know it," she told him, and Lancelot smiled at her kind words, as another handmaiden appeared by the group.

"Lady Evaine," the woman dipped in a small curtsey, "my lady Morgana has asked if you wish to join her on a walk of the castle grounds," she added, and Evaine nodded.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Gwen, short for Guinevere, my lady," Gwen answered, sharing a smile with Anna and Merlin.

"It is good to meet you, Gwen, please just Evaine is fine," she told the girl, before facing Lancelot. "I hope to see you soon," she told him, sharing a smile before leaving. Merlin and Lancelot watched the women leave, Evaine striking up conversation with Gwen, as if they had been old friends.

"She is…unique," Lancelot commented, Merlin smiling at his friend before rushing off when Arthur called for him.

XXXXXX

A knock sounded on Evaine's door later that day, and Anna opened it as Evaine looked up from her writing desk.

"Lancelot, please come in," she said, standing as the man entered. She frowned at his face, and smiled at Anna. "Anna, could you get us some wine, and food?" she asked, and Anna nodded, smiling at the two as she left. Evaine gestured for Lancelot to sit before her fire, she taking the seat next to him.

"I did not know where else to go, my lady," he said after a moment, and I took his hand.

"What happened?" she asked gently, and he proceeded to tell her about the first rule of Camelot, and how he is not the son of a lord. Evaine sighed, cursing the stupid rule. "I am sorry, Lancelot, truly. I have known you for but a short time, and I know your heart is pure and that of a knight's. Why do you want to be a knight so much?" she asked, and Lancelot smiled softly.

"When I was a boy my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered were they stood. My father, my mother, everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day I devoted to the art of combat. And when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now it seems my journey ends, everything I've fought for wasted," Lancelot said, and Evaine squeezed his hand.

"We will think of something, I swear," she said, both of them looking as an urgent knock sounded and Merlin rushed in.

"I have a plan," he said, before explaining the plan. "Evaine, we may need your help," he added, and I nodded.

"Anything you ask I will strive to do," she said, surprised when Lancelot kneeled in front of her and kissed her hand. Merlin hid his smile as she blushed, Lancelot and Evaine lost in each other's stare.

XXXXXX

Evaine walked arm-in-arm with Anna, taking a leisurely stroll towards the training grounds where they would meet Lancelot, Gwen and Merlin.

"He is very brave," Anna commented, as they caught glimpse of the grounds, Arthur running his knights through some drills. Evaine's gaze flickered to Lancelot, who smiled when he saw her across the way.

"Yes, he is," she replied, Anna snorting as she saw her conflicted gaze. "What?" Evaine asked, nudging her arm against Anna's.

"I meant Arthur, Evaine," she teased, and Evaine laughed, her eyes catching sight of Arthur as he noticed the two women. She nodded in his direction, Arthur smiling in greeting.

"Well, you certainly look the part," Merlin told Lancelot as he finished tying the back of the man's tunic.

"Doesn't he just?" Evaine called, making Lancelot even more nervous than before.

"I don't feel it," Lancelot said, fumbling with the fake nobility seal in his hand. Arthur finished with his knights, and Merlin pushed him forward.

"Here's your chance. Go for it," he told the man, Evaine and Anna standing next to Gwen. Lancelot approached Arthur, the two speaking before Lancelot bowed, holding his seal to the prince. Evaine winced as Arthur slapped Lancelot, resulting in him falling from his surprise.

"Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready," Arthur said, beginning to walk off until Lancelot spoke, standing once again.

"I'm ready now, sire," Lancelot called, making Arthur turn.

"You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables," Arthur told him, continuing to walk to the knights who laughed at his command. Evaine coughed, hiding her laugh as Merlin held both thumbs up to Lancelot.

"I'm sure that will make him feel tons better, Merlin," Evaine said, watching as Lancelot began making his way to the stables.

The next few days, Lancelot endured many chores and tasks by Arthur, but the man continued to do as he was asked, no matter how embarrassing or menial the job. Evaine visited Gaius on the third day of Lancelot's tasks, the physician checking the lady's wound.

"It is nearly healed, Evaine, you no longer need a bandage. I'm afraid it may leave a small scar however," he told her, and she pulled her sleeve back down.

"A scar does not worry me, Gaius. Thank you for tending me," she said, just as the warning bells sounded and screams were heard from outside.

"Gaius," Merlin ran in, and Gaius retrieved his bag.

"My lady, you do not need to come with us," Gaius told Evaine, noticing that she hurried to the courtyard alongside them.

"I can help you," she told them, running off to help carry a crying child through the door as Merlin joined and Gaius began tending the many wounded.

"It's all right, you're safe now child," Evaine told the child, gently wiping the girl's brow. "Where is your mother and father?"

"I don't know," the little girl said, tears falling. Evaine held the child close, walking over to Gaius.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Evaine said, handing her to Gaius and Merlin who began tending the cut on her forehead.

"What happened to these people?" Lancelot asked the three, running up to them.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster," Gaius said, not looking away from the little girl. Lancelot and Merlin shared a look that Evaine caught.

"You know of it?" she asked, looking around to try and believe such a creature existed.

"It's what Lancelot saved me from in the forest," Merlin admitted. Evaine wanted to ask more, but she caught sight of the many people still entering the courtyard.

"We must help people," she told the two men, and they joined her in helping the injured.

XXXXXX

"King Uther asks for your presence in the throne room, my lady," a guard said after knocking on Evaine's door. She nodded, before glancing curiously at Anna who hurried to straighten her lady's dress.

"What do you think it's for, Anna?" she asked her friend, the both of them taking the short walk from her chambers to the throne room. Her friend shrugged her shoulders, and they walked in to find Lancelot on his knee in front of Uther with the court members and knights in attendance as well. "Forgive me for being late, sire," she said, curtseying as Uther rose. He nodded, indicating for her to stand beside Morgana. "What's going on?" she asked, but was shushed my Anna as Uther walked towards Lancelot with his sword drawn. Evaine held her breath, releasing it as Uther gently touched the sword on his shoulder.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot," Uther commanded, sheathing his sword as Lancelot arose, those in attendance clapping.

"Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere," Morgana commented, and she smiled as Lancelot glanced at Evaine.

"I know. He's been a bit of a surprise to all of us," she answered. "I trust I shall see you tonight at the celebrations, Morgana?" she added, and left with Anna once her friend confirmed.

"You're in a hurry to get ready, aren't you?" Anna asked, watching her friend consider each dress in her possession before she agreed on a dark red one.

"I have no idea what you mean, Anna," she mumbled, causing her friend to laugh. Anna helped her friend get ready, and they were soon walking to the celebrations together, once again arm-in-arm.

"Evaine, you look wonderful," Morgana greeted as they joined the festivities.

"Thank you, you look beautiful as well," Evaine replied, smirking as she noticed the unusually risqué dress her friend was wearing. The four women continued to speak, Morgana and Evaine glancing to where Lancelot and Arthur were sat.

"Here's trouble," Arthur said, noticing Morgana and Evaine talking with one another, Gwen and Anna joining Merlin where he stood. "Tell me, do you think her beautiful?" Arthur asked Lancelot, his eyes remaining on Morgana. Lancelot gazed at Evaine, who glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the knight.

"Yes, sire, I do," Lancelot answered, Evaine's gaze softening before turning back to what Morgana was saying.

"Yeah, I suppose she is," Arthur muttered, Evaine blocking his view of Morgana for a moment, and his mind wandered. The prince banged his fist on the table, drawing the attention and silence of everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot," Arthur toasted, Lancelot standing as the room cheered, the loudest being from Evaine. "You know the lady Evaine?" Arthur asked, noticing the two glances at one another.

"Yes, only for a few days. She has been most kind to me," he answered, and Arthur smiled as Evaine helped a young servant balance a tray of fruit.

"Yes, she's that way with everyone it seems," the prince commented, the knights pulling his attention away from grey-eyed woman. Evaine watched the young servant walk away, the tray he carried much more balanced, as Lancelot came and stood behind her.

"My ladies," he announced, drawing the attention of Morgana and Evaine, bowing to the two before turning to Evaine. "May I have this dance?" Evaine's eyes widened but she smiled, taking his offered hand.

"Of course, Sir Lancelot," she said, Morgana shooting her friend an encouraging smile as Lancelot and his lady walked to where the other dancers stood waiting for the music to begin. "Do you know how to dance?" she whispered as she curtseyed to him. He smiled, taking a step forward and twirling her, causing her to muffle a laugh as the other couples shot the two a strange look.

"I hope that answers your question," he said, her laugh becoming louder and infectious to him over the course of the night.

XXXXXX

"What do you mean Lancelot has been arrested?" Evaine asked, standing as Anna hung her head low, giving her the news.

"It is as I said, Evaine. They have found his credentials to have been faked. He is in the dungeons as we speak, waiting for Uther to pass judgement," Anna told her, and Evaine paced as her mind tried to conjure up an idea on how to free him. Anna turned in surprise when Arthur knocked and entered. With one shared look with the prince, Anna left the room. Evaine continued to pace, glancing carelessly at Arthur.

"Evaine, I'm sorry. I tried speaking to my father, but there is nothing I can do. Lancelot lied," Arthur told her, and she stopped, walking to face him.

"If you can turn away a man with a noble heart and such loyalty to you and this kingdom on the basis that he broke a stupid old rule, then you are not the man I believed you to be. Camelot is built on men like Lancelot, not lords or kings. If you wish to be a good king you take counsel from any man," she told him, harshly wiping a tear away as Arthur watched her with a frown and full of guilt. She turned away from him, walking to the window.

"Evaine, I-" he was interrupted by the warning bells, and he raced to the window to see people running in fear from the winged monster.

"Go, they need you," she told him, her eyes full of worry as she looked at him. He nodded, stealing a glance outside before running to face the creature with his knights. Evaine stayed in her chambers, sitting by the fire after the creature had been kept at bay by Arthur, refusing to see anyone. She had even sent Anna away. A knock sounded on the door, and Evaine did not even turn as it was opened. "I don't wish to see anyone right now," she called faintly, hearing the door close and assuming the person had left.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my lady," a voice called, and she turned to see Lancelot approaching. She stood, meeting him half-way.

"Lancelot, what are you doing here?" Evaine asked, smiling when he gripped her hands.

"I have no time to explain. I need weapons, armour, the best you've got," he told her, and she shook her head in confusion.

"Why? What is it you are planning?" she asked.

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty, knight or not," Lancelot said, and Evaine's heart swelled with pride.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Evaine asked softly.

"Yes, my lady," he replied.

"Lancelot, I don't believe I have ever met your like before," she commented, and he looked down at their joined hands before looking at her once more.

"Evaine, if I should not return-" Lancelot began, but stopped when Evaine's grip tightened on his hands.

"Don't go, Lancelot, please," Evaine asked, her hope rising when he considered it for a moment before shaking his head.

"But go I must," Lancelot said firmly, and she nodded. She let go of his hands and opened a trunk at the end of her bed, unsheathing her sword and handing it to him.

"It has never failed me," she told him, smiling as he took it gently from her. He nodded, grabbing the rest of the armour from the trunk and turning to the door. "Lancelot," she called, and he stopped. She rushed to him, embracing him before kissing him gently on the cheek. "Be safe," she whispered. He nodded, savouring the moment before he left. Evaine stood for a minute before she opened the door, running to Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin, Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin," Evaine told him, the young man jumping from his feet at her words.

"He's what?" Merlin asked, and she nodded, out of breath before he ran outside to the stables.

"Merlin!" Gaius called as the boy ran out, leaving the two behind.

"I'm going to wait in my chambers, Gaius. Please send word the moment you hear anything," she told him, leaving before he could say anything.

XXXXXX

Evaine walked down the palace steps the next morning, smiling softly as she saw Lancelot adjusting his saddle, his back turned to her.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" she asked, and Lancelot turned, smiling guiltily as she stopped before his horse, stroking its snout. "I am so glad to see you're alive," she said after a pause between the two.

"I have to leave," he told her, and she nodded, looking up from his horse.

"I know. Anna told me what transpired between you and the king after you slayed the phoenix," she said. "I wish I was there to have seen it." Lancelot shared the smile of the lady, before reaching for something at his side.

"Your sword," he said, holding it out to her. Evaine touched the edge slightly, remembering the day Dival had it made for her.

"Keep it, so you may use it to protect and defend the innocent, just as you wished to do," she said, and Lancelot began to protest before she held up her hand, a teasing smile on her face. He nodded, tying it around his waist. "Do not forget me, sir Lancelot. I shall not forget you," she whispered, the two sharing a knowing look.

"I am sure fate will bring us back together again," Lancelot replied quietly, and she nodded, a stray tear falling. He looked around to see only the two of them before lowering his lips to hers in whisper-touch, the kiss lasting for only a moment. They broke apart, her backing towards the steps as he mounted his horse, the two sharing one look before he rode off. Evaine stood watching him until he was in sight no more, smiling softly and turning away as her name was called by Anna inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks to PeterPanNeverLands and Padfootette for following and favouriting, and commenting so thank you Padfootette! Please let me know what you think to this chapter!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**A Remedy to Cure All Ills**

"Letters from home, Evaine," Anna said, handing the two letters in her hand to her mistress who stood after shutting her book. She studied the handwriting, smiling when she didn't see her father's writing. She opened the first one, reading it quietly as Anna made the bed.

Dearest Sister,

You have been in Camelot more than a month and have not sent me a letter. Any other brother would take insult, but I know you too well and only wish I was there to see what trouble you were getting yourself into in the great city.

Life in Tiltwood is a lot quieter without you, sister. I hope Camelot is giving you the freedom you desire, and that I may even be blessed to visit you one day soon. This time apart has made me cherish my little sister and, dare I say it, miss her.

It is but short, but please write back to me.

Your stupid elder brother,

Cerdic

"My brother is bored," Evaine told Anna, who laughed.

"I'm sure he misses you more than you realise," she replied, and Evaine smiled softly before opening the second letter.

Lady Evaine,

I hope Camelot and it's people are treating you well. King Uther sent a messenger just three days gone telling your father of what a perfect daughter he has, so I expect he will be sending word to you soon of his pleasure at such news.

Sir Leon also wrote to me telling me of your tarry with Prince Arthur. As a military man, I condone you. As your teacher and friend, I will share that I laughed heartily and praised myself for your skill.

It is not the same without you here, but it warms my heart to think of you happy in Camelot.

Your friend,

Alyon

"Alyon tells me that my father appears to be pleased with my behaviour during our stay," she said, smiling as she folded the letter. Anna's hands slowed as she watched Evaine hold Cerdic's letter and walk towards the window, watching the guards below in the courtyard.

"Are you thinking of Dival?" Anna asked gently, stepping closer to Evaine as she saw her lady tense before she sighed.

"I always think of him. It's hard not to," she said, before turning to Anna, forcing a smile on her face. "I should reply to Cerdic before he comes to Camelot himself." Anna smiled as Evaine began writing her letters, her heart knowing what Evaine really felt deep inside. An urgent knock on the door gave the handmaiden a wanted distraction, and she smiled when she saw Merlin.

"Merlin, what are-?" Anna began as she opened the door further, stopping when she saw his face. "Evaine," she called, who looked up from her writing desk.

"It's Morgana," he said, and Evaine nodded before she and Anna followed after him to their friend's chambers.

"What happened?" Evaine asked, seeing Arthur stood with his arms near the window, Gwen at her friends sleeping side.

"We don't know. She wouldn't wake up this morning," Gwen said, wiping a tear away. I sat at the other side of Morgana, taking her hand in mine.

"What has Gaius said?" Evaine asked, and Arthur sighed.

"Him and my father are looking for a solution as we speak," he said, and I nodded, frowning at how cold her hand was. She glanced at Gwen to see her red eyes.

"Anna why don't you and Gwen go get some water, and something to eat," Evaine said, and Anna nodded.

"We will bring it at once, my lady," Anna said, but stopped when Evaine shook her head.

"For yourselves, my friend," she said, giving a pointed look at Gwen and Anna nodded, understanding. Arthur moved closer to Morgana's side when the two girls left, and Evaine studied him. "She's like a sister to you, isn't she?"

"She's dear to me, yes," he said after a pause. Evaine smiled at his words, watching Morgana gently breathe.

"My brother, Dival, and I were inseparable. He had the same grey eyes as I have, and the same stupid rebelliousness," she said, chuckling at the memory of her brother as Arthur sat beside her. "One day, my father called all of his children to announce that we were with war with Cenred, and that him and our three elder brothers were to join him in battle. Dival was livid that he wasn't asked to go with him, so he stole some armour in the dead of night and rode away. The last time I saw him, I promised him that he would see battle when he was of age, and would be one of the most feared and skilful warriors Albion had ever seen," she said, quietly. Arthur reached across and laid his hand over hers and Morganas. "At least you are here with her, Arthur. It may seem torture, but I would give anything to have been by my brother's side," she told him, a few tears falling as she smiled grimly at him.

XXXXXX

Evaine stayed by Morgana's side, refusing to leave when Uther and Gaius visited her. A pang of sadness tremored through her heart as Uther sat on the other side of Morgana, grasping her hand tightly as he looked on with worry.

"Her body seems to have closed down," Gaius said, checking Morgana to see no change.

"Why? You don't have an answer, do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. What do you know?" Uther asked, standing and pacing as he spoke.

"I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain," Gaius said, and Evaine lifted her head at the words, sharing a nervous look with the king.

"What could have caused such a thing?" Uther asked.

"An infection, possibly. Rest assured I will do everything in my power to cure her, sire," Gaius said, bowing to the King before leaving. Uther returned to his ward's side, holding her hand once more as Evaine wiped Morgana's brow with a damp cloth.

"Thank you for tending to her, Evaine," Uther said, the girls hand hesitating as she glanced at the King, nodding her head in respect.

"It is my honour, sire. Morgana has been kind to me since the moment I arrived here, everyone has. I only wish I could do more," she said quietly, taking the other hand of Morgana as she sat back down.

"She is the closest thing I have to a daughter. If I lose her, it will break me," Uther confided, and Evaine lightly placed her hand on him, glancing kindly at him as he looked at her.

"Have faith, sire. She is strong and will defeat this, I am sure of it," Evaine said confidently, Uther raising his hand to pat hers that rested on his shoulder.

XXXXXX

Evaine remained in her seat as Gaius checked once more on Morgana, shaking his head as he looked at Uther.

"I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less," he told him gravely.

"We cannot let her die," Arthur said, unfolding his hands and stepping closer to his father. Uther sat at Morgana's side, raising his hand to his brow.

"Arthur, please," Uther said quietly.

"There's a man. He came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her," Arthur informed, walking to stand beside his father.

"That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her," Uther said, and Evaine shared a look with Arthur, urging him to continue.

"He says he has a remedy to cure all ills," he added, and Gaius scoffed.

"Impossible," Gaius rebuffed.

"For Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean, what have we got to lose? Please, father," Arthur implored, his father remaining silent as he thought on his son's words.

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling," Gaius commented, and Arthur grew impatient.

"I don't care! If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling, if there's one chance in a million he can save her. Then why not?" Arthur said, begging his father. Uther surprised them all by looking to Evaine.

"Morgana would explore every possible option if it was you in her place, sire. I believe Prince Arthur speaks with her voice," she said, Arthur giving her a grateful smile as Uther nodded.

"Send for him," Uther told him, Arthur rushing to do so. They sat for a minute more before Uther stood and began walking to the door, pausing before he left. "Evaine," he called, and she stood as he called her. "I would be grateful with you by my side," he said, and Evaine smiled softly before nodding, following the king out of the chambers with Gaius beside her as they left for the throne room.

"Edwin Muirden, sire, physician and loyal servant," the man named Edwin said, bowing and holding a scroll with his credentials to the king as they entered the room. Uther took the scroll and continued to his seat, Arthur with him as Evaine stood to the side of the king.

"Welcome to Camelot," Uther greeted, reading the contents of the scroll as he sat.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked Edwin, and Evaine looked at the exchange with curiosity.

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir," Edwin said, and Evaine noticed for the first time the disfigurement on his face.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther asked, Edwin turning to face the king.

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of the lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services," Edwin said, and Evaine felt deep down that this man was to be treated with caution despite his warm words.

"You say you have a cure for all, an antidote for everything?" Gaius asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that," Edwin replied, and Uther looked up from the scroll.

"Gaius is the court physician," Uther informed, and Edwin bowed slightly at Gaius.

"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected her," Edwin asked him.

"An infection of the brain," Gaius answered.

"And your treatment?" Edwin asked.

"Yarrow," Gaius began, and Edwin nodded.

"Yes, yes", Edwin he said, so far agreeing with the treatment.

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation," Gaius added, and Edwin looked down.

"Interesting," he commented. Arthur glanced at Gaius from where he stood next to his seated father before looking at Edwin.

"Why? What would you suggest?" Arthur asked.

"No, no, that is all fine, all good. If that is the right diagnosis," Edwin said, sharing a strange look with Gaius.

"What would your diagnosis be?" Uther asked, and Edwin took a step further to the king as he turned to him.

"Well, without examining the patient," Edwin said, and the two royals studied him.

"You should examine her," Arthur said, directing his words to his father.

"I would need my equipment," Edwin said after Uther nodded.

"Of course. You'll have use of one of the guest chambers," Uther said rising from where he sat.

"You can consider my manservant at your disposal," Arthur told him, Merlin stepping forth and nodding his head in respect.

"I will start work immediately," Edwin stated.

"Lady Evaine," Uther called, and Evaine was once again surprised to see him waiting for her by the doors. Arthur smiled softly at her as she nodded, walking towards his father and leaving for Morgana's chambers. Arthur paused for a moment before following after them.

XXXXXX

"Put my equipment over there. Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy," Edwin told the king as he entered the room, Merlin carrying a stack of boxes and vials.

"Certainly," Uther agreed, looking at Morgana before he left. Arthur waited for Evaine to leave before he followed after her, descending the steps to Morgana's chambers and chose to lean against the wall, his arms folded.

"Do you always stand like that?" Evaine asked, a teasing note in her voice as she stood next to him, the two watching as Gaius spoke with the king nearby.

"It does wonders for my ego," he joked back, and she chuckled. He watched as she glanced at his father. "He appreciates what you've done for Morgana, you know."

"She is my friend. I did not have many even at Tiltwood. I don't wish to see her…," she trailed off, and Arthur hesitated before reaching out to take her hand.

"She will be alright," he told her, and she nodded, smiling tensely.

"Great news, your majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain," Edwin called, rushing down the stairs to meet with them.

"What is it then?" Uther asked.

"It is a cerebral haemorrhage," Edwin stated, and Gaius uncrossed his arms and tensed.

"Haemorrhage? I don't think so," Gaius rebuffed.

"I found this trace of blood in her ear," Edwin said, holding out a small cloth with blood on it.

"God in heaven," Uther swore, glancing at Arthur as he and Evaine moved forward to him.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma and eventually death," Edwin explained, and Evaine gasped at the severity.

"How could you have missed this?" Uther asked Gaius, frowning in confusion at his physician.

"I didn't see any blood," Gaius said, his eyes flickered to Edwin's.

"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" Edwin said, and Evaine looked to Gaius.

"It may have increased the bleed," Gaius answered.

"Is there a cure?" Uther asked desperately.

"See for yourself," Edwin said, holding his arm out to indicate up the stairs. Uther ran up them, the rest of the group following after and smiling happily to see Morgana sat up in bed. Uther rushed to her side, pulling her into a tight hug as Arthur and Evaine moved to stand at the furthest away side of the bed.

"Morgana. This is truly a miracle. I thought, I really thought-" Uther said, smiling as he stepped back.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily," Morgana said, still a little weak. She smiled as Evaine sat at her side, taking her hand.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked Morgana.

"I have no idea. But thank heaven he did," Morgana replied, pulling back her sheets and beginning to leave her bed.

"Sire," Evaine called, gaining his attention. "I shall help lady Morgana dress," she told him, and he nodded, still with a smile of happiness.

"Yes, of course. We will be in the council chamber," he told the two woman, both of them smiling as the men left. Evaine hugged her tightly when Morgana was stood, the woman hugging back just as tight. "You scared me, Morgana. Never reach almost-death again, please," Evaine said, and Morgana laughed.

"I haven't missed Arthur being annoying. But I promise," Morgana replied, and Evaine helped her dress in a long blue gown before the two entered the council chamber where Uther, Arthur and Edwin were waiting.

"Name your reward," Uther said to the man, as Evaine stood just stood to the side of Morgana's chair.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, sire," Edwin said, humbly.

"There must be something I can do for you," Uther insisted.

"No. I will wait until the lady Morgana is fully recovered and then I will be on my way," Edwin said.

"Why don't you stay a while? You could live here in the palace," Uther suggested.

"No, I feel I would be trespassing. And you already have a court physician," Edwin commented, and Evaine once again felt her trust in the man waver.

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help," Uther said.

"It is a kind offer, but-" Edwin said, trailing off as Uther shook his head.

"Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision," Uther commanded, and Edwin smiled.

"To dine with your majesty would be reward in itself," he said, before leaving the room. Evaine walked before the king to curtsey and began to leave before Uther called her back.

"Sire?" she asked, pausing at the door.

"I will send a messenger to your father, telling him of what a wonderful daughter he has for tending to Morgana," he said, and Evaine smiled, touched.

"Thank you, sire. I know the lady Morgana would have done the same for me," Evaine answered, smiling as she nodded her head before leaving. Anna was by her side in a matter of moments, grinning as she had heard the news of Morgana's recovery. "He is sending word to my father of how I have cared for the king's ward. As if that will truly make my father happy with me," Evaine confided, sighing as Anna took her arm in comfort.

"Your father is proud of you, Evaine. Perhaps just not in a direct way," Anna said, and Evaine smiled before patting Anna's hand.

"Come. I should finish those letters I started two days ago so they can be sent home. Brother and Alyon will think I have deserted them."

XXXXXX

"I have been through the court medical records with a fine-toothed comb, sire," Edwin said before the court. Evaine shared a confused look with Anna at his words.

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asked.

"With regret, I would have to say they were not," Edwin confessed.

"How so?" Uther asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Gaius is a great man, thorough and dedicated," Edwin complimented.

"But?" Uther supplied, Evaine and Anna waiting anxiously for what would be said next.

"His methods are outdated; he has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors," Edwin said, and Uther leaned back in surprise.

"Gaius has served me well for 25 years," Uther commented.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse," Edwin added, and Evaine tensed at the implication.

"Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any more thought to my offer?" Uther asked, and Edwin smiled.

"Yes. I have considered it very carefully," Edwin said, nodding his acceptance of Uther's offer.

"Allow me some time to do the same," Uther said, nodding for him to leave before standing and walking to get a drink. Morgana and Evaine shared a look before they both went to the King's side.

"Uther, you can't do this," Morgana said.

"He hardly left Morgana's side when she was ill. And when he did it was to research for more cures," Evaine added, and Uther sighed as he looked at the two.

"You heard what he said, Gaius is old. He makes mistakes," Uther answered.

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember. You cannot cast him out," Morgana implored.

"You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear," Uther said, and the women could hear the worry and protection in his voice.

"I know that, but-" Morgana began, but Uther cut her off.

"I cannot risk something like this happening again," Uther said, before walking away.

"The king is not one to take counsel, is he?" Evaine commented, Morgana shaking her head. "There must be a way for Uther to see the importance of Gaius," she said.

"I will keep trying to speak with him. I will let you know if there is a change," Morgana said, the two smiling at the other.

XXXXXX

Evaine stood next to the training dummy Arthur was practicing on with his sword, him mentioning some interesting moves as she listened intently.

"My father showed me this next trick. I will show you slowly at first, so you get the motion right," he said, and she nodded.

"Thank you for this, Arthur," she said, and he paused, grinning in her direction.

"I do owe you," he said, looking at the arm he cut as she shrugged, encouraging him to continue his demonstration to which he complied to. Merlin appeared behind Arthur a few minutes later, Evaine smiling at him in greeting.

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake," Merlin said, Arthur turning to face him.

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one," Arthur stated, turning back to the training dummy.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors," Evaine answered, shrugging her shoulders when Merlin shook his head.

"That's nonsense," Merlin replied.

"I don't believe it either, Merlin, but-" Evaine began, Arthur cutting her off.

"No one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do," Arthur stated, looking between the two before stabbing his sword to the ground and walking over to the knights. Merlin and Evaine watched him before she glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she said, and he nodded, smiling sadly before walking away.

XXXXXX

Evaine was walking from Morgana's chambers when she passed Merlin, smiling in passing to him until Arthur ran around the corner.

"Merlin! Evaine!" he shouted, and the two looked at the prince to see him panicking. "My father has Morgana's illness we must find Edwin!" he said before rushing down the corridor, searching in the rooms. Evaine shared a look with Merlin.

"His chambers," she said, and followed Merlin to Edwin's room, gasping when he opened it to see Gaius surrounded by a ring of fire with Edwin stood near the window next to his desk.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"He was trying to kill the king, I couldn't let him," Gaius explained, and Evaine tried to take a step towards the old man but Merlin held a hand out in front of her, his eyes trained on Edwin.

"I can rule the kingdom now, with you at my side. We can be all-powerful," Edwin said.

"What is he on about, Merlin?" Evaine asked, looking between the two men

"Release him!" Merlin shouted, and Edwin shook his head in disappointment.

"It's your loss, Merlin," Edwin said, before looking towards a hatchet on the wall. Evaine looked on in horror as it raised from the wall, Merlin grabbing her and bending them, so they would be out of its way. Evaine noticed how Merlin's eyes glowed gold before the hatchet paused and flew at Edwin, impaling him and killing him instantly. Evaine rushed to Gaius' side when the flames around him were extinguished with his death.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked, Evaine checking for any wounds.

"Yes. Thank you, Merlin. What are you doing?" Gaius asked him, Evaine noticing that he was searching for something on Edwin's desk and came to his side when he opened a box full of beetles.

"Uther's ill. The same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure morgana. Maybe we can too," Merlin explained, holding the box out.

"Elanthia beetles," Gaius named in surprise.

"They're magical," Merlin remarked.

"Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. You must go to him," Gaius said, the two looking to Evaine.

"Go. I will tell Arthur that Edwin couldn't be found but that you two are with him," she said, and Merlin hesitated before nodding, the three leaving the room.

XXXXXX

"I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth you are a free man of Camelot," Uther declared, handing Gaius a scroll as the court clapped. Gaius nodded his head in respect before turning to shake hands with those around him.

"Gaius, congratulations," Evaine said, shaking the man's hand and surprising him with a kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy that you are returned and here to stay," she told him, and Gaius smiling, gripping her hand tightly.

"Thank you, Evaine," he said, before moving onto the next person. Arthur came to stand behind Evaine, making her jump when he spoke.

"My father received a letter today," he said, and handed her the letter in his hands. Evaine passed the pleasantries in the first part and took note of what it said towards the bottom.

I am glad to hear that my daughter is settling in so well in your fair city. It brings me great pleasure to know that she is quickly becoming a better woman and friend to you and your court.

I hope to visit you one day soon, and offer my thanks in person for taking Evaine into your court.

Your friend and ally,

Lord Balin of Tiltwood

Evaine smiled tightly at the words. "Thank you, Arthur," she told him, handing the letter back to him. He noticed her look and his smile fell.

"I thought you would be happy," he commented, and her face brightened.

"I am. It's just unusual for my father to praise me," she answered, and he frowned.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly. She smiled at him, and he was happy to note it was a genuine one this time.

"It's not your fault," she said, turning to look as the court continued to clap for Gaius.

XXXXXX

"Will that be all, Evaine?" Anna asked her lady, stoking the fire as Evaine stood by her window in her nightgown, a robe around her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you, Anna," Evaine said, turning as Merlin's head appeared around the door when Anna opened it.

"Merlin! You startled me!" Anna said, the two blushing as Evaine smiled as she watched them both.

"Sorry, I was just-" he began to explain, but Evaine cut him off.

"I sent for him. Good-night, Anna," Evaine said, her friend shooting her a curious look before she left, leaving the lady and the warlock with nothing but the sound of the crackling fire.

"My lady, what you saw yesterday, it was just-" Merlin began, but Evaine raised her hand.

"It was magic, Merlin, and whatever stupid excuse you have conjured up don't even try it with me," Evaine said, indicating for him to sit as she moved to the seat next to the fire. She saw his hesitation before he did, and she smiled gently at him. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, Merlin."

"Not that I am complaining, but why aren't you going to tell Uther? Magic is banned after all," he asked, and Evaine scoffed.

"If you think I would let an innocent die just for being born with abilities Uther disagrees with, you do not know me at all," she said, and Merlin smiled gratefully. "You are my friend, Merlin," she added, and he looked so happy the woman laughed. "Now, tell me," she began, and he grinned with confusion at her sudden excitement, "how many times have you saved that royal idiot Arthur's life?" she asked, and Merlin laughed as they talked of his adventures since arriving at Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Thanks to PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW and wildcat717 for following and favouriting and another thanks to Padfootette for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**The Gates of Avalon**

Evaine stood quietly next to Morgana in the council chamber as the two strangers bowed lowly to Uther before rising.

"My name is Aulfric, heir of Tirmawr. This is my daughter Sophia," the older man spoke, gesturing to his daughter who seemed to be Evaine's age. Morgana gripped Evaine's hand suddenly, her eyes wide when Sophia turned to glance at Arthur who was stood close by to the two women, shooting him a smile.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asked the two, Evaine unable to ask her friend what was wrong.

"Our home was sacked by raiders. We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry," Aulfric explained.

"These are dangerous times. What will you do?" Uther asked.

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life," Aulfric replied, looking hopefully at Uther. The court waited for his next words, and Evaine noticed how Morgana held her breath before he spoke.

"You must stay here a while, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome at Camelot," Uther said, and the two strangers smiled, bowing to the king before being led to their rooms. The two friends both noticed how Arthur turned to watch Sophia leave, and shared a nervous look.

"Come," Evaine said, pulling her friend from the room and to her own chambers. She waited until Gwen and Anna closed the door before turning to Morgana. "What is it?" she asked, and Morgana gripped her hand tighter.

"She can't stay here," Morgana stated, and Evaine frowned.

"Why, do you know her?" Evaine asked, Gwen stepping forward to take the other hand of her lady. Morgana looked torn, and Evaine smiled encouragingly.

"I had a dream. I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning. And that woman was stood watching him die," Morgana said, fear in her voice.

"You're sure it's her?" Gwen asked, Evaine shocked at her words.

"I could never forget that face," Morgana confirmed.

"Speak to Gaius. Perhaps he can give you another potion for your sleep," Evaine suggested, hugging Morgana tightly when she began to protest. "See how you fare tonight in your dreams. It may be nothing," Evaine said softly, Morgana hesitating before nodding.

"I shall see you later," Morgana promised, nodding to Evaine and Anna as she and Gwen left to find Gaius. Anna shut the door behind them, and noticed her friend pacing in front of her window.

"Evaine?" Anna asked, and Evaine looked up in her pacing. "You don't believe it's nothing, do you?" she asked.

"I can't imagine Morgana lying about such a thing. And it's too much of a coincidence for Sophia and her father to show up on the same morning as Morgana's dream," Evaine said, sighing before she sat in a chair. "We must keep a close eye on her, Anna. I do not trust her."

XXXXXX

Evaine stood next to Morgana the next morning, the two watching as Arthur and Sophia galloped towards the woods for a ride. Gwen had sent for her, telling her that Morgana had the same dream again, and Evaine had followed her to Morgana's chambers.

"You should speak to the king," Gwen stated, and Morgana shook her head, her tone sarcastic.

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" Morgana asked.

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger," Gwen argued.

"You know how he'd react," Morgana cut her off.

"You're his ward. He wouldn't harm you," Evaine said softly.

"He hates magic more than he cares for me," Morgana replied bitterly.

"That's not true," Gwen shook her head, and Morgana smiled grimly.

"Do you care to put it to the test?" Morgana spoke, her words silencing her two friends.

"But what else can you do?" Gwen asked finally.

"I'm going to have to try and stop her myself," Morgana said, looking back out the window.

"You won't be by yourself," Evaine promised, laying her hand on Morgana's shoulder, and the two smiled softly as they watched Arthur and Sophia disappear from sight. They spent the rest of the morning trying to work out what Sophia wanted with Arthur, to no success. Evaine threw her hands in the air, standing from the seat that was beginning to make her back sore. "We've been at this hours. Come on, let's go for a walk. It might help clear our minds," she said, hooking her arm through Morgana's who graced her friend with a small smile.

"Very well," Morgana said, the two leaving Gwen and hurrying down the stairs from Morgana's chamber. The two friends were talking quietly with one another before they knocked into someone.

"Sorry. Lady Morgana and lady Evaine, isn't it? I'm Sophia," a sweet voice spoke, and Morgana looked quizzically at the girl as Evaine spoke, her voice void of any emotion.

"What're you doing here?" Evaine asked, and a small look of surprise passed through Sophia.

"My father and I are guests of the king," Sophia answered, her voice still too sugar-sweet to be real.

"You're lying. I know what you're going to do with him, and I won't let it happen," Morgana shook her head.

"Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down," Sophia mocked, her body language changing instantly.

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me," Morgana warned.

"I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already," Sophia retorted.

"Stay away from him," Evaine spoke, taking a step towards her.

"Or what? Jealousy's such an unattractive trait in a woman," Sophia said, shaking her head as she looked between the two ladies.

"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you, however long it takes," Morgana threatened, before walking down the stairs. Evaine studied Sophia for a moment before following after Morgana.

"Well she's a viper under all that mock sweetness," Evaine said, breaking the tension in Morgana's shoulders.

"Quite horrible, I agree," Morgana said, and the two broke into smiles as they stepped into the fresh air outside.

XXXXXX

After a day spent with Morgana trying to understand Sophia's dark intentions towards Arthur, Evaine was thoroughly exhausted. She wandered back to her chambers, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she passed Arthur's door. Evaine hesitated, before squaring her shoulders and knocking.

"Enter," Arthur called, and Evaine slipped through, smiling when he looked over his shoulder at her. "What do I owe the pleasure, Lady Evaine?" he asked, turning back to his task as she stepped further inside.

"I was walking back to my chambers when I thought I would see how you are. You've been absent all day nearly," Evaine stated, leaning against a chair. "I assume it's Lady Sophia who has drawn your attention."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Arthur said, removing his belt, making Evaine blush and grateful his back was still facing her.

"Not necessarily. It's just, from what I've heard, you don't normally fall under a woman's spell so quickly," Evaine explained.

"Are you jealous?" Arthur asked, stepping to the side of his bed and removing his jacket.

"No, of course not," Evaine said quickly, and Arthur looked up at her with a smile before he sat down and removed his shoes. "I just want to protect you. She isn't what she seems."

"Why? What makes you say that?" Arthur asked, picking his sword up from the bed and walking to the window.

"I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe," Evaine said, trying to think of the right words to explain. "Morgana had a dream, a nightmare," she began to explain but Arthur's laugh stopped.

"You really are very sweet, Evaine," Arthur complimented, walking past her to sit at the table.

"Why are you laughing? Evaine asked, anger tinging her words.

"You, your feelings, Morgana's bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me," Arthur teased, and Evaine frowned, shaking her head.

"Less and less by the second," Evaine muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"All right. Whatever you say," Arthur said, not believing her.

"You're intolerable. I just hope I'm wrong about her," Evaine said, shaking her head as she left his chambers and rushed back to her own, cursing him for reasons her heart kept quiet.

XXXXXX

"My lady," Merlin greeted, knocking on Evaine's door and finding her and Anna playing cards at the table.

"Merlin, what a pleasant surprise. What can we do for you?" Evaine asked, smiling up at Merlin as he stepped into the room.

"Arthur has requested the court's presence in the council chamber immediately," he announced, and Evaine's smile fell before she nodded.

"Of course, we will follow you," Evaine said, standing to smooth out her dress before she and Anna followed Merlin quietly as they slipped inside the chamber, Evaine coming to stand near the thrones where Uther and Morgana sat. She noticed how Sophia smiled sweetly at Uther, her eyes flicking between the king and Arthur.

"I requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Sophia Tirmawr have grown very close," Arthur announced once everyone had gathered.

"Not too close, I hope," Uther replied with a teasing smile.

"We're in love, which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry," Arthur requested, and the court mumbled to one another at the news. Uther paused before he laughed.

"I assume you're joking?" Uther asked, his smile disappearing.

"No. I'm going to marry her," Arthur stated confidently.

"But you only met two days ago," Uther argued.

"We're in love," Arthur rebuffed.

"In love. We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?" Uther mocked, looking to his side where Morgana sat.

"No, he's full of surprises," Morgana said, bitterly.

"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it," Arthur said.

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission," Uther said, looking at some papers in his hands as he spoke.

"Out of courtesy, nothing more," Arthur answered, turning and beginning to leave the room, taking Sophia's hand on his way.

"Guards, door. Have you forgotten whose court you're standing in?" Uther asked, standing as Arthur, Sophia and her father were paused by the guards.

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will," Arthur argued.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tirmawr," Uther announced, guards hurrying to follow the command.

"What're you doing?" Arthur asked, walking towards his father with a scowl on his face.

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning," Uther added.

"You can't do this," Arthur shouted.

"Yes, I can. And unless you show me some respect, I will," Uther shouted back. Arthur paused before bowing his head and taking a step back. "Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can," Uther said softly, turning away to sit back down. Arthur gritted his teeth before quickly leaving the room. Evaine noticed how Merlin watched him and Sophia, and she stepped closer to her friend.

"You know something, don't you?" she whispered, the court continuing their gossip of the events. Merlin nodded. "Help him, Merlin. Morgana and I, we fear for him," she said, and Merlin nodded once more before leaving. Anna paused before following Evaine back to her chambers.

"Do you think Merlin can stop her?" she asked, and Evaine smiled confidently.

"I am positive. We will see what happens tomorrow," she said, closing the door when they entered the chambers. "Now, I do believe I was beating you before we were interrupted," Evaine teased as Anna huffed, the two resuming their card game.

XXXXXX

Evaine stood next to Morgana's chair the next day, smiling as Arthur stood before Uther.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion," Uther said. Arthur nodded, looking to the floor before turning to Merlin.

"I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be standing in front of you feeling like an idiot again," Merlin answered, Uther walking towards him instead.

"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you," Uther commented.

"There was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault, not really. You could say it was mine," Merlin said, fumbling over his words as Arthur shot him several looks.

"Could somebody tell me what happened?" Uther asked, exasperated.

"Well," Merlin began.

"Someone with a brain," Uther interrupted.

"After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her, so I went for a hunt," Arthur said, and Morgana frowned at Evaine before speaking to Arthur.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana asked, not believing his words.

"No, but its good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back until later today," Arthur said, holding his hand out towards Merlin as Evaine hid her laugh behind her hand at his words.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" Uther asked, Evaine coughing once more to hide another laugh.

"Probably," Merlin agreed quietly.

"I'm looking into it, sire," Gaius added.

"Well I hope for our sake you find a cure, or well find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands," Uther commented, walking back to his chair.

"Food shortage?" Merlin mumbled quietly, laughing before he stopped suddenly. He looked to Evaine who nodded, mouthing the word 'stocks' to him before he was led off by guards for another beating by rotten fruit. She smiled, shaking her head as she nodded to Morgana before leaving, going to find Anna to tell her that she would be needed to help Merlin in an hour.

"Lady Evaine!" a voice called, and she turned to see Arthur jogging to catch up to her down the corridor.

"My lord," she said, curtseying. Arthur swallowed, and she smiled softly. "Are you well after last yesterday?"

"Yes, much recovered. Nothing a good hunt won't cure," he answered, and she smiled, Merlin telling her what really happened.

"I am glad," she said, another pause following. "If that was all, my lord, I must go find…"

"I am sorry," he blurted, and Evaine paused in surprise. "I'm sorry for my behaviour when we spoke last. I was not…in the right mind," he explained, and Evaine hesitated before smiling.

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord. I have been told by many that love makes one do strange things," she said, and he offered her a small smirk.

"Told? You have never been in love before?" he asked, her eyes widening at the question. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"No, it is alright," Evaine stopped him, smiling sheepishly. "I have witnessed my father grow to love my mother, and my brother fall in love with his wife. And I thought I felt it once," she spoke, her mind wandering to a certain Lancelot. "But I think pure love is different."

"In what way?" he asked, curious.

"Real love doesn't just hit you, it grows more powerful the longer you know someone. That way when you both admit to it, it doesn't feel strange or wrong. It feels right, and wonderful," Evaine said, smiling softly at the thought of such a love before she remembered Arthur. "I mean, that is how I imagine it to be.

Arthur studied her fumbling and smiled at her. "I'm sure you will experience that one day, my lady," Arthur said, Evaine noticing how his voice deepened before he cleared his throat. "I should return to my father," he said, and Evaine nodded, her heart quickening as she curtseyed to him before he hurried back to the council chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to slyfox212, PeriAce, Bronzelove, AllFandomsFanatic and ShadowMoon2430 for following and favouriting!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**The Beginning of the End**

Evaine laughed with her friends in Morgana's chambers, lifting a goblet to her lips when Merlin rushed in, shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?" Morgana asked, Evaine hiding her smile until they noticed the boy he had in front of him.

"The guards are after him. I didn't know what to do," Merlin explained, breathlessly. Evaine jumped when guards began pounding on the door.

"My lady? My lady?" the guard shouted through the door, breaking Morgana from her study of the boy.

"In there," Morgana said, pointing to a small curtained off alcove in the corner of the room. The women waited until Merlin and the boy were safe behind the curtain before Morgana opened the door, Evaine calmly stood next to her.

"Sorry to disturb you, my lady. We're searching for a young druid boy. We believe he came this way," the guard said, and Morgana smiled.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me, lady Evaine and our maids," Morgana said, opening the door a little wider to show it was only them in the room.

"Best keep the door locked till we find him," the guard instructed, and Evaine smiled at the guards.

"Of course. Thank you," Evaine said, the two rushing off down the hall as Morgana closed the door. The women followed Morgana as they rushed to where Merlin and the boy was, Morgana gasping and crouching down when they found him on the floor with blood on his sleeve.

"We need to help him," Morgana said, before looking to Gwen. "Go fetch some bandages and hot water," she said, as Anna carried a pillow and throw so the boy could be more comfortable. Evaine shared a worried look with Merlin before helping.

It was later that day that all of Camelot gathered in the castle square, and Morgana, Merlin and Evaine stood by the window to see the boy's father about to be executed.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We are still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy and will be executed as a traitor," Uther spoke, and the three glanced nervously at one another at his words. "Let this serve as a warning to your people."

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you," the boy's father said.

"I can't watch this," Morgana said sadly, going to sit beside the boy as Merlin and Evaine watched Uther raise his arm before dropping it. Evaine gasped, moving her head away as the executioner's axe swung down.

"No!" the boy shouted. Evaine and Merlin jumped when the mirror next to them smashed, both sharing a look that held one word. Magic.

XXXXXX

"How is he?" Merlin asked, having gone and got supplies and returning later that day.

"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood," Morgana said, pulling the curtain aside to show the boy asleep in Evaine's side. She smiled up at him, continuing to dab the boy's forehead as he slept.

"Has he said anything at all?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name," Morgana answered.

"You know, for a moment there, earlier, I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards," Merlin told Morgana, laughing nervously.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merlin," Morgana retorted with a frown.

"No, sorry. I meant, you're the kings ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy," Merlin explained.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?" Morgana questioned, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty," Merlin said, his eyes meeting Evaine's for a moment.

"Uther's wrong," Morgana stated.

"You believe that?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you? Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana asked with a soft smile.

"Nothing," Merlin said, smiling and shaking his head.

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana asked. Evaine looked at Merlin and knew the real reason.

"It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here," Merlin said after a moment.

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people," Morgana said, and Evaine nodded.

"It's the only way he'll be safe," she agreed, smiling softly as the boy stirred in his sleep.

XXXXXX

Evaine, Morgana and Merlin stood near the city gates in Camelot, looking at the market stalls distractedly.

"Halt there," guards instructed, searching a cart trying to leave the city.

"The guards are searching everyone leaving the town," Evaine whispered. "It will be impossible to get him through."

"There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way," Merlin said, but Morgana shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous. I'll do it," Morgana said, surprising her two friends.

"I'm good with secret doors and things," Merlin said, Evaine nodding her agreement.

"If you get caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle," Morgana argued.

"Well you need the key for the door," Merlin finally agreed.

"Who has it?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur," Merlin said, and Evaine sighed. "Don't worry, I'll get it tonight."

"Gwen and Merlin will meet you at her home. I'll stay in your chambers and ensure no one comes to question your whereabouts," Evaine said, glancing to her friends, the three nodding before they returned to the castle.

XXXXXX

"I promised him that I wouldn't let anything bad happen," Morgana said sadly, and Evaine placed her hand on her shoulder. They had been found, and the boy now sat in the dungeons below the castle.

"You can't blame yourself. You tried your best," Evaine told her softly.

"It's not enough," Morgana said, her eyes filling with tears.

"He's in jail now. There's nothing more we can do," Merlin stated.

"I will not let him die. Can I count on your help?" Morgana asked, moving from Evaine's side to stand in front of Merlin. He hesitated before nodding. "Thank you," she said, before nodding to Evaine and leaving.

"What is it, Merlin?" Evaine asked, noticing his hesitation. "What do you know of the boy?"

"It's nothing," Merlin said, forcing a smile. Evaine paused before nodding, smiling tightly in return.

"I'm going to see where Morgana ran off to," Evaine told him, hurrying out of the room, not seeing Merlin's smile fall as she did. She passed by Arthur's chambers before pausing, hearing raised voices from inside. Evaine breathed, before knocking.

"Enter," Arthur shouted after a pause. Evaine slipped inside, noting how Arthur looked slightly relieved to see the woman.

"You must help the boy, Arthur," Evaine said, coming to stand beside Morgana. Arthur's shoulders sagged, sighing as he turned to the window.

"Not you too, Evaine," he mumbled.

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die," Morgana said, her voice raising.

"It's too late. He's been caught. I have no choice," Arthur said, and Morgana huffed before stilling as Evaine stepped past her.

"And this is how you will rule when you are king? You're not like your father. You're better," Evaine said softly, and Arthur turned to look at her.

"I will not betray him," Arthur replied.

"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please. If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me," Morgana pleaded, and Arthur gazed out of the window, shaking his head before turning to the two women.

XXXXXX

A knock sounded on the door and Merlin entered. Morgana stood straight from where she had just been talking to a seated Arthur. Evaine smiled at the warlock from where she stood at the window.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Merlin asked, looking at the three.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful. Muck out my horses," Arthur instructed.

"I trust Merlin," Morgana said, just as he was about to leave. Arthur paused before raising his hand for him to enter.

"We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons," Arthur stated, once the door was safely shut.

"You can't do that," Merlin said quickly, and Evaine frowned as she came to stand beside Arthur's chair.

"We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn," Morgana said.

"I mean, it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once. And if the king catches you a second time, he'll never forgive you," Merlin explained, and Evaine nodded at his reasoning.

"I'm not worried for myself," Morgana argued.

"Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you of being involved," Arthur said.

"It's suicide," Merlin finalised.

"You must go to my father and apologise. Dine with him. He cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes," Arthur planned with Morgana.

"You need me if the plan is to work. You can't do this on your own," Morgana argued.

"Merlin will take your place," Arthur said, smiling slightly.

"Me?" Merlin asked in disbelief. Arthur rose quickly and came to stand in front of Merlin.

"Evaine and I are going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get our horses from the stables and meet us there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off," Arthur instructed.

"No, I can't," Merlin began to argue.

"Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we will surely be caught," Arthur said, and Merlin glanced to Evaine before nodding.

"Thank you," Evaine said, smiling at her friend before leaving the room and preparing for that night.

XXXXXX

"Quietly," Arthur whispered to Evaine, and she nodded as they both descended the stairs to the dungeons. Arthur lit the bag of herbs on fire, the two closing their hands over their mouths as he lowered it to the guards on duty. They began coughing, the mixture of herbs knocking the two out in moments. The two hurried down the stairs, Arthur grabbing the keys to the cells and unlocking the boy's.

"Don't be scared. I have sent word to your people. I'm taking you to them. You must come with me," Arthur told the boy, but he still hesitated until Evaine stepped closer.

"It's alright," Evaine told him softly, and he stood and hurried to her side. The boy pulled his hood up as he gripped Evaine's hand, Arthur leading them through a series of tunnels.

"This way," Arthur whispered, continuing down the tunnel until they reached the grate at the end. "Merlin? Merlin! Don't worry he'll be here," Arthur said after Evaine shot him a worried look. Arthur tried to pull at the grate, yelling when he is unable to. "Damn it, Merlin." Evaine gasps and turns as the sound of guards are heard in the distance within the corridors. Arthur stamps the torch out and tries to look for another way.

"Arthur, what do we do?" Evaine whispered, pulling the boy behind her. Arthur's eyes search her own before he unsheathes his sword.

"Have you looked down here?" a guard asks, and Evaine feels the boy hold her hand tighter as Arthur stands guard in front of them.

"Hey," Merlin whispers, Evaine gasping with happiness at the sight of him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur asks, his voice rising.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle," Merlin said.

"Get this grate off. They're coming," Arthur instructed, and Merlin hurried to do so.

"If Uther asks, tell him that Arthur is escorting me to my brothers grave," Evaine told her friend, as he placed the boy in the saddle in front of her.

"You'd better make yourself scarce or they'll execute you in his place," Arthur added, before nodding to his manservant and kicking his horse away, Evaine following closely behind. They travelled all night until dawn began to peak over the hills. "We're close," Arthur said, glancing over his shoulder to the lady. Evaine nodded, and they soon spotted three hooded figures in a clearing. Evaine shared a look with Arthur before he dismounted, helping her and the boy off her horse. She held his hand as the three approached the figures, and Evaine smiled as the boy smiled at the sight of the three in front of them.

"We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us," one of the men told him, bowing slightly at the prince and lady.

"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you," Arthur instructed, and the man nodded.

"We will tell no one. You have my word," he answered, beginning to turn and leave.

"Wait. I don't even know your name. At least tell me your name," Arthur shouted, stopping the group. The boy looked at the man for approval before turning back to the two.

"My name is Mordred," he answered, with a small smile at Evaine.

"Good luck, Mordred," Arthur said, nodding before leaving. Evaine smiled as she mounted her horse, Mordred and the druids disappearing from sight as the two turned their horses away.

"Well, this has been an eventful night," Evaine commented, and Arthur smirked. "I'm sure Morgana will be grateful for what you've done for her."

"I didn't do it just for her," Arthur replied, his smirk growing as he noticed the pink blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, well, we are all grateful," she said, the two sharing a look, Arthur studying her before a thought popped into his head.

"Would you like to visit your brother's grave? I would be honoured to pay my respects," he suggested, but Evaine's smile fell. "What is it?"

"My brother was never found. Only his sword was ever returned to us. I made a small shrine to him where even my family have not found. Perhaps one day you will see it, but not yet," she told him softly, lost in thought.

"I understand," Arthur said after a moment, and Evaine looked up in interest. "I never knew my mother, but I was told she frequented the gardens when she carried me. I sometimes go there when I can't sleep or Merlin has vexed me and pretend she's there with me," he confided, and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you told me, Arthur. And I'm sure your mother is beside you always," Evaine said, and the two smiled at one another before Evaine's eyes twinkled. "Race you?" she asked, and kicked her horse's side before he could answer.

"You cheater!" Arthur shouted behind her, the forest filling with her laughter as the two rode back to Camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Excalibur**

No-one spoke as they stood watching the ceremony, Arthur kneeling before Uther. Evaine smiled as she watched, stood next to Sir Leon, dressed in a white dress with rubies at her throat and ears. She glanced behind her to see Merlin and Anna smiling, the two glancing at one another when the other wasn't looking. Evaine shook her head at the two, turning back to the ceremony.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther asked, seriously.

"I do, sire," Arthur answered.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" Uther asked.

"I do, sire," Arthur continued.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther asked finally.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of this kingdom and its peoples," Arthur said confidently.

"Now, being of age and the heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be crown prince of Camelot," Uther stated, placing a crown on Arthur's head. The crowd erupted into applause as Arthur stood, his coming-of-age ceremony done. Arthur turned and nodded to the crowd.

"Are you proud, sir Leon?" Evaine asked above the clapping. Leon glanced at her and nodded, a grin on his face.

"Proud to serve Camelot always, my lady. But knowing that I will one day serve under the reign of King Arthur Pendragon? Even more so," he said and the two continued to clap for Arthur until the window at the far end of the room was shattered, a horse and rider jumping through. Sir Leon pushed Evaine behind him, drawing his sword as glass continued to fall as the dark knight approached Arthur, Uther and the other knights.

"What in the devil's name?" Uther muttered. The man didn't say a word as he stopped before Arthur, throwing his gauntlet to the ground before the crown prince. Arthur sheathed his sword, about to pick up the gauntlet before Sir Owain beat him to it.

"I, sir Owain, accept your challenge," Owain told the dark knight. Evaine shivered as his head turned to look at the knight.

"Single combat, noon tomorrow, to the death," the dark knight spoke, his horse rearing up before he left the way he came. Sir Leon didn't sheath his sword until the dark knight had left.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked Evaine, the other courtiers gossiping about what had just occurred and beginning to leave the ruined feast.

"Yes, thank you, sir Leon," she said, and they glanced at the shattered window. "Did you recognise his crest?" the man shook his head, and Evaine once again shivered. "It felt as if death entered with him," she commented. "I think I will retire for the night," Evaine said, Anna by her side at her words. Sir Leon nodded.

"Would you like me to escort you back?" he asked, and her cheeks reddened before she smiled.

"Thank you, but no. You should speak to Sir Owain," she told him, and he nodded before leaving. Evaine spotted Morgana also leaving and she hurried to catch up to her.

"Evaine," Morgana said in greeting, the two ladies and their maids leaving quietly from the chaos that ensued of the ceremony. "A drink in my rooms?" she asked, and Evaine nodded gratefully. Morgana changed for bed when they reached her chambers, the two women sitting down as Gwen and Anna chatted by the window. They had just placed their goblets to their lips when a knock sounded, and Arthur entered, looking frustrated. They rose to greet him.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet," Arthur told them before they could speak.

"So put an end to it," Morgana told him, and Evaine shook her head.

"The challenge has been taken up," Evaine told her, and Arthur smiled gently at her knowledge.

"The fight cannot be stopped," Arthur added quietly.

"Then fight in his place," Morgana insisted, and Arthur shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Morgana asked, looking between Arthur and Evaine.

"Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight," Evaine spoke for Arthur, seeing him grow more frustrated by her questions.

"That's the knights' code. He knew that," Arthur said, turning away from them and heading to the door.

"But it's a fight to the death," Morgana called, stopping Arthur.

"I know," he said softly, before continuing to leave. Morgana and Evaine shared a look before Evaine grabbed her friend's hand.

"Sir Owain is a skilled fighter, I've seen him train. Have faith in him," she said, and Morgana nodded. Evaine looked to the window at Anna. "We should go. I fear it will be a long night," she said, Morgana hugging her before they left.

"Do you really believe Sir Owain can best this knight?" Anna asked as they walked to Evaine's chambers. Her friend sighed, shaking her head.

"There is something about that knight, something that reminds me of death," she answered, the two pausing to share an anxious look before they entered her chambers.

XXXXXX

The next day at noon, every courtier and peasant lined the stands to see the duel between Sir Owain and the dark knight. Morgana glanced at Morgana, sharing a small smiled from where she and Anna sat next to Sir Pellinor. Arthur walked with Sir Owain, standing between the two as the crowd hushed when he began to speak.

"The fight shall be to the knights' rules and to the death," he announced, leaving for his seat next to his father. Evaine and Anna stood as he walked past, Evaine's smile going unnoticed as Arthur's eyes didn't leave the two men in front of them. "Let battle commence," Arthur called, the dark knight immediately beginning to attack Owain. Evaine winced at every blow to Owain's shield, her hand reaching for Anna's as he wasn't able to swing a single attack at the knight. When he finally managed to hit the dark knight, he was kicked to the ground but managed to roll out of the way of another blow.

"One well-aimed blow," Arthur shouted, a phrase Evaine had heard him teach from when she walked past the training grounds. There was a pause before the dark knight's attacks became more ferocious, cornering him and kicking his helmet and shield away. Evaine gasped along with everyone else as the dark knight stabbed Owain in the neck, killing him instantly. Anna looked away as Evaine watched the dark knight take off his gauntlet once more, throwing it to the ground in front of the royals.

"Who will take up my challenge?" the black knight asked, and Evaine panicked when Arthur began to jump over the stand but was stopped by his father. A figure next to Anna jumped over instead, and her heart saddened to see Sir Pellinor pick up the gauntlet.

"I, sir Pellinor, take up the challenge," Pellinor stated.

"So be it," the dark knight agreed, turning to stare at Arthur and Uther before he left. Evaine watched the knight leave before Pellinor turned around.

"Sir Pellinor," she called, drawing Arthur's attention as people began to leave. The knight walked up to her as she stood, untying the white sash from her waist and handing it to the man. "For tomorrow. I would be honoured if you wore it for luck," she said, smiling softly at the man as he took it from her.

"It would be my honour, my lady," Pellinor replied, bowing his head at the woman before he left. Evaine glanced to the side to see Arthur watching the exchange, and nodded for her to follow after him as he left with his father.

"Go back to my chambers," she instructed Anna, hurrying after the prince who was arguing with Uther.

"Why did you stop me?" Arthur asked his father, the three entering the council chamber.

"We have to give out knights the chance to prove themselves," Uther answered, trying to get away from his son.

"Have you seen how this stranger fights?" Arthur asked.

"And sir Pellinor is more than a match for him," Uther rebuffed.

"He's not recovered from the wounds he suffered at Othanden," Arthur argued.

"I can't help that," Uther said, finally turning to look at his son.

"So you send him to his death?" Evaine asked, stopping to stand next to Arthur. "Sir Owain was a skilled swordsman. Now we will be burning his body," she added, a tear appearing in her eye.

"It was his choice to take up the gauntlet. I am not to blame," Uther said, leaving the two standing there.

"Surely your father has the power to call off the match," she asked Arthur.

"My father is hiding something. The knight scares him just as much as it scares everyone," he said, slumping his arms against a chair. Evaine walked towards the window as Arthur watched her.

"I've never seen anyone fight like he does. He has no mercy at all," she muttered, and he walked over to her.

"Sir Pellinor is a brave man," he said, trying to comfort her.

"Is it enough?" she asked quietly, turning when Arthur couldn't find an answer.

XXXXXX

The fight between Sir Pellinor and the dark knight seemed to be swaying in Pellinor's favour, and Evaine smiled as Anna grabbed her hand in excitement.

"Perhaps he will triumph," Anna said, the crowd gasping and clapping when Pellinor stabbed the knight cleanly through the stomach. The knight just took a step back, not even breaking his stride as he stabbed Pellinor who was open in his surprise at his blow not making any impact.

"Perhaps not," Evaine said sadly, watching the life drain from Sir Pellinor as the dark knight turned to the royal box. Her attention was taken when a gauntlet was thrown, but she gasped in fear and shock as she saw whose it was.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you," Arthur told the knight, silencing the crowds.

"So be it," the dark knight replied, no emotion evident in his words.

"A single combat, noon tomorrow," Arthur told him, before the dark knight left.

Evaine knocked quietly on the doors later that night, a distracted 'enter' granting her in as she slipped through Arthur's door. She walked over to him, stopping by the table. "If you're here to stop me then it's no use," Arthur said, continuing to practice his footwork, giving the odd blow with a sword. She said nothing, but walked next to him, and placed her hand on his right.

"You should lower your sword. His attacks seem to aim for the middle and upper body. I advise you to keep your shield up and sword low," she said, before placing her other hand on his back. "You're quicker than him. He relies on brute force with his blows. Keep low with your feet apart. That way you will be ready to dart out of the way of any major attacks," she said, and Arthur turned to look at her.

"You aren't going to stop me?" he asked, lowering his sword.

"Even I know it's foolish to try and stop you from doing anything you put your mind too. I too am just as stubborn, remember?" she teased, and he smiled as she walked to the window, glancing at the dark knight staring up at the room. "Just, promise me you'll be careful," she said quietly, and he turned her away from the window. She looked at him, and Arthur felt his heart twinge with an unfamiliar emotion.

"I promise. Thank you, Evaine," he told her for the tips. She nodded, smiling once more and began to leave. "Evaine," he stopped her, her hand resting on the door. "Will you stay with me?" he asked, and cursed himself immediately for doing so, but found himself grinning when she nodded.

"Of course. Perhaps I can show you some tricks?" she offered, and he nodded gratefully for her staying with him and her help. Evaine was demonstrating how to step across the opponent and then pivot, resulting in the opponent's back being left wide open to attack when Merlin rushed in and stood in front of Arthur.

"Merlin, you know that conversation we had about knocking?" Arthur asked, grinning when I hid a laugh as I relaxed near the table.

"You have to pull out," Merlin told him, ignoring his teasing.

"And why's that?" Arthur asked, taking the sword back from Evaine.

"Because he'll kill you," Merlin told him.

"Why does everybody think that?" Arthur asked, nodding towards Evaine who was about to protest.

"Because they're right. Just pull out. You're the crown prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge," Merlin begged as Arthur studied the sharpness of the blade.

"I am not a coward," Arthur told him.

"I don't think he's implying that, Arthur," Evaine spoke up from beside the fire, Merlin gratefully nodding.

"I've stood there and I've watched you overcome every fear you've ever faced," Merlin praised.

"That's what's required of me," Arthur told him, turning and standing in position with the sword.

"But you are more than that. You're not merely a warrior. You're a prince, a future king. You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom," Merlin advised, and even Evaine wanted to desperately agree with his words.

"I'm not backing down," Arthur said, refusing to listen to his servant.

"Please Arthur, listen to me. This is no ordinary knight. Look at him. He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. He just stands there in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?" Merlin asked, glancing out of the window before watching Arthur practice.

"No one is unbeatable," Arthur replied.

"If you fight him, you will die," Merlin stated, and Evaine saw Arthur's shoulders begin to tense.

"I'm not listening to this," Arthur said, growing frustrated.

"I'm trying to warn you, Arthur," Merlin implored, coming to stand near Arthur again.

"And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!" Arthur shouted, raising his sword at him. Evaine stepped forward, shaking her head when Merlin looked at her for help before he left. Arthur sighed heavily, going through the trick Evaine was demonstrating.

"He's worried about you, Arthur," she told him gently, and he nodded, not breaking his concentration.

"I know. It just feels like no-one has faith in me," he said, pausing to glance at her. "All except you," he added, and she blushed at his words.

"You're getting the hang of it," she told him, before pointing out where he could improve.

"That's enough. I'm done," he said some time later, and Evaine yawned as she poured two goblets of water out as Arthur propped his foot on a stool next to the window, staring out and studying the dark knight who had not moved as Evaine handed him the drink. She turned when the door opened, smiling as Morgana hesitantly walked forward.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow," Morgana spoke, Arthur chuckling at her words.

"You're worried about me?" Arthur asked with a small smile.

"I don't know what it is. Please, I'm begging you," Morgana continued, her voice quiet.

"I have to do this. It's my duty," Arthur answered, and Morgana nodded.

"I understand," she said, before leaving the two. Evaine sat in the chair next to the window, leaning her head against the window.

"You don't have to stay," he told her, seeing her eyes straining to stay open. She shook her head at his words, glancing up at him.

"I told you I would stay, and stay I will," she said, and he smiled at her, looking out the window as her eyes closed a few minutes later. Arthur opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped himself when he saw the woman, her breathing slow and even in deep sleep. He pushed a hair out of her face, and she moved as he did so. He hesitated before lifting her up, her head nestling into his shoulder as he moved her to the bed, placing one of his furs over her before moving back to the window. A knock sounded on his door an hour later, Gaius' voice drifting through as he walked in.

"I've brought you something that might help you to sleep," he said, holding out a vial to the prince.

"I'm fine. I don't need it," Arthur said, walking to meet him.

"Here. It'll relax you, take the edge off your nerves," Gaius instructed, watching as Arthur downed the potion.

"I wouldn't drink it for pleasure," Arthur complained.

"Why don't you sit down for a moment?" Gaius said, leading him to sit on his bed.

"Mind you, if you forget about the taste, the after-effect is quite pleasurable," Arthur said, his voice slowly showing that he was becoming drowsy from the effects of the potion.

"Just lie back," Gaius soothed, lifting his feet up as Arthur passed out into a deep sleep. Gaius began to leave before he realised Evaine was asleep as well on the bed. The man hesitated before he left, not wanting to wake her up and knowing she would forgive him for his actions as he locked the door.

XXXXXX

The sun filtered through the windows, shining on Evaine as she blinked awake, stretching for a moment before she noticed someone laid next to her. She jumped up, sighing in relief when she saw it was Arthur, lightly snoring in his deep sleep. Knowing she had to wake him, she began to move to his side of the bed, but stopped when she heard swords clanging together outside. She rushed to the window, barely able to make out the dark knight fighting against what looked to be the king.

"Arthur," she breathed, turning and running to his side as he blinked awake, his eyes furrowing when he saw her but clearing when he heard the noise as well. He rubbed his head, before he ran to the window. "Arthur, it's your father, he's fighting," she said, Arthur searching the grounds before they ran to the door. Arthur pulled on it, but it wouldn't open, and he shouted for the guards to open the doors but was met with silence. He tugged on the doors frantically, kicking and banging on them to open. "Is there another way?" she asked, and he paused before he ran to the side door, but shouted when he found that locked as well. Evaine rushed back to the window, opening it so the sound of metal against metal filled the room.

"How is he doing?" he asked her, running to her side and unable to see anything.

"Remarkably well," she commented, gasping when there was a flash of gold, and then the sound of clapping and cheering. "Your father won; he killed the knight," she said, turning to him with a grin as Arthur sighed in relief. They both turned when the doors were finally opened.

"I'm going to find father," he told her, waiting for her to nod before he ran out. She sighed with a smile, closing the window and leaving for her own chambers, closing the doors quietly in the hopes of not alerting Anna.

"And where the hell have you been?" a voice called, Evaine wincing as she turned to see her friend stood with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and looking as though the devil himself.

"Would you believe me if I said I was accidentally locked in a room with Arthur all night after we both fell asleep?" Evaine asked, shutting her eyes at Anna's scream.

"WHAT?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Moment of Truth**

Evaine and Anna stood opposite Morgana and Gwen as Merlin's mother, Hunith, stood before the king and his knights to plead her case to him.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is. And if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help," she begged, and Evaine shared a sympathetic look with Anna.

"Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility," Uther replied, and Evaine frowned at the little emotion within his voice.

"We've appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope," Hunith told him. They all watched as Uther considered his words before he spoke.

"I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth," Uther said.

"You'll help us?" Hunith asked, hope springing in her chest.

"I wish I could," Uther muttered.

"Surely we can spare a few men," Arthur suggested, but Uther shook his head.

"Resources are not the problem," Uther replied.

"Then what is?" Morgana asked, as the whole assembly wondered the same thing.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Aesctir. For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war," Uther explained. Hunith sank to her knees in front of his throne.

"I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you. Help us, please," Hunith begged, her eyes beginning to water.

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help," Uther said, looking pained at his answer. Hunith's head dropped low, and Evaine shared a look with Anna before she went to help the woman up.

"Come, you can rest a while in my chambers," she said softly, and Hunith smiled gratefully and allowed herself to lean on the lady as she was led away. "I'm so sorry, Hunith. I could send word to my father, but I fear he will have the same answer."

"Thank you, my lady, but I think my village is on it's own," Hunith said quietly, and Evaine pondered on her words.

"Not as alone as you think," she muttered, smiling as a plan began to form.

Later that day, Gwen was helping Merlin pack for his journey and had just told him how she had packed some armour for him.

"I won't be able to carry all of that," he told her with a smile, before turning to the door as three women walked in.

"You won't have to," Morgana said, as Evaine smiled.

"We're coming with you," Evaine added, smiling at Merlin's baffled face.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, looking between them all.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Anna said, a determined look on her with an added blush as she spoke.

"Anna and I can mend armour and sharpen swords," Gwen said.

"And we know how to fight," Morgana added, motioning to the swords she and Evaine carried at their waist.

"But you can't. I mean, why would you?" Merlin asked, unused to such acts.

"If it was the other way around, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life," Gwen told him, and the others nodded.

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you," Morgana stated.

"You were the first friendly face Anna and I met when we came here. You're our friend, Merlin," Evaine told him gently, smiling as he finally smiled and nodded.

XXXXXX

They each rode well into the night, eventually resting in a small clearing surrounded by woods. Each of them sat around the fire quietly, thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

"What was Merlin like when he was younger?" Evaine asks, surprising everyone before Hunith smiles at the distraction.

"Even more clumsy than he is now if you can believe it," Hunith answered, the women laughing as Merlin turns red.

"I don't think he's clumsy," Anna said quietly from where she sat beside Evaine. Her cheeks pinkened when the attention turned to her. "I mean, he always seems to be around to save me when I nearly trip down the stairs carrying something," she added, and Evaine smirked as Anna and Merlin looked at each other, both blushing. Hunith also noticed, and her heart warmed at the look her son was sharing with the sweet girl.

"Well Anna, despite his clumsiness, he has always been kind-hearted, so I believe what you say," Hunith said, smiling at her. "We should rest," she added, noticing the yawn from Morgana. Evaine nodded, unsheathing her sword and stabbing it into the ground above her head before laying down to rest. Before her eyes shut, she noticed how Anna whispered a small goodnight to Merlin before she lay next to her.

XXXXXX

The group awoke at dawn to see the surprising arrival of Arthur, but all were glad to see him disobey his father. "Thank you, sire," Hunith said, tears falling at the sight of the prince. She began to lower in a curtsey, but Arthur stopped her.

"I could not live with myself if I did nothing," Arthur told her, and she smiled before Evaine approached him. "I assume this is the rebellious behaviour your father was worried about?" Arthur asked wearing a smirk. Evaine rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"This is nothing compared to back in Tiltwood," she replied, and Arthur chuckled before becoming serious.

"This is going to be dangerous," he warned her, and she glanced at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the bandits, sire," she mocked, laughing as she readied her horse as Arthur watched her with a small smile. They rode nearly all morning, urging their horses faster when Hunith and Merlin announced the village was just over the next hill. Evaine was shocked when she saw thugs attacking the villagers, one about to strike a poor man with an axe before Arthur threw a sword, distracting the thug long enough for the man to run to his wife.

"Kill them," Kanen, the leader of the bandits, shouted to his men. Evaine jumped off her horse, her sword already unsheathed as she crossed blades with one man. She pushed back and sliced his stomach, her head turning as another rushed Arthur from behind, but she ran to block him before he could. Arthur turned at the noise, smiling at the lady as she finished the man, turning to walk past Arthur.

"A little slow for a prince, aren't you?" she teased.

"I had it handled," he retorted, smirking.

"You'll pay for this with your lives, all of you," Kanen shouted to them all from atop his horse, leaving with the remnants of his men. Evaine caught her breath as Merlin gathered the villagers, moving to stand next to Morgana as Arthur stood to speak to them.

"I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-" Arthur began, but was interrupted by a young man.

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will asked.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot," Arthur introduced himself.

"Yeah, and I'm prince William of Ealdor," Will mocked, and Evaine noticed how Arthur's shoulders tensed.

"Keep quiet. He's here to help us," Hunith told Will.

"He's made things worse. Kanen will be back. And when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrant," Will said angrily.

"He saved Matthews life," Hunith reminded.

"It's all right, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur asked Will, the man quietened before he spoke.

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men," Will said.

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur asked.

"We give him what he wants," Will concluded, and the villagers mumbled between each other.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that," Arthur told everyone.

"We'll manage. We'll survive," Will said, half confidently.

"How?" one of the villagers asked Will, but he had no answer.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him," Arthur insisted, but Will shook his head.

"No. You just want the honour and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours," Will spat, before walking off.

"Will," Merlin called, hurrying to catch up to him.

"I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting," Hunith said, nodding to Arthur.

"That goes for me too," Matthew added.

"Count me in," one of the villagers said, more agreeing with him as Arthur stood before them.

XXXXXX

"Have you still not learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana asked Arthur the next morning as Merlin helped him get his jacket on. Evaine looked up from her breakfast and smiled at her friend.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offence, Merlin," Arthur said, and Evaine shook her head.

"None taken," Merlin replied.

"How was that not offensive?" Evaine asked Anna, who smiled as the two finished their breakfast.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast," Hunith said, offering the prince a bowl that had hardly been touched.

"Didn't I?" Arthur said, a look of mock surprise gracing his face. He took the bowl, waiting until Hunith walked away before he looked at it in disgust.

"Come on, eat up," Morgana teased. Evaine watched as Arthur lifted the spoon up and watched the food slop into the bowl before handing it to Gwen.

"Right, let's get going. We need wood, and lots of it," Arthur told the group, Evaine rolling her eyes behind his back as she followed him outside.

"Of course," Merlin said, fetching an axe to go chop some down.

"Morgana and Gwen, sharpen every sword you can find. Anna make bandages, we will need them. Evaine you help her. I'll go train the men," Arthur instructed, Morgana and Evaine looking at each other.

"What about the women?" Evaine asked, and Arthur considered before nodding.

"Tell them to help you, you'll need it," Arthur said, and Evaine shook her head.

"That isn't what I meant. When will the women be taught to fight?" Evaine asked, and Arthur's eyes widened in surprise. "You need all the fighters you can get," she reminded. Arthur shook his head, walking over to the men.

"It's too dangerous," he called over his shoulder. Evaine huffed, turning to the other three.

"Let's get these jobs done and then we'll train," she said, Morgana smiling at her friend's defiant nature.

"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword, but you can learn the basics; the stance, how to parry a blow, how to land your own. On my count. One, two, three, four. Now you may have to watch for the feint. So keep your feet moving and only stay in range long enough to land your blow," Arthur instructed the men as Evaine carried a handful of weapons over to Morgana and Gwen who were still sharpening them.

"There's no way they're gonna be able to hold Kanen off," Morgana said as she stood watching the village men train.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight," Gwen said, looking at the sword she had just sharpened.

"I never knew you were so fierce, Gwen. I love it," Evaine said, smiling as Gwen blushed. A couple of hours later, Arthur allowed the men a small break to have a rest.

"Looks like the battles already fought and lost," Morgana commented, looking at the tired men as she walked up to Arthur, Evaine by her side.

"They'll toughen up," Arthur said.

"They need to," Evaine muttered.

"How're we doing for weapons?" Arthur asked, ignoring the comment.

"There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need," Morgana answered, sharing a look with Evaine.

"It's not the weapons that worry us. Its having enough people to use them. We think the women should be allowed to fight," Evaine said, noticing how Arthur looked away.

"You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance. But they're not," Morgana added, and Arthur shook his head.

"I know you're trying to help, but like I said, it's too dangerous," he reminded, before walking off and calling the men to their feet.

"Has he always been this vexing?" Evaine asked, and Morgana sighed.

"I'm afraid he has," she answered, the two watching the weary men begin to train once more.

"We don't stand a chance," Gwen whispered as she lay that night beside Morgana. Everyone else was asleep, but those two could not.

"Arthur can't see that. He's too stubborn," Morgana said.

"Why do you think he came here?" Gwen asked.

"The same reason we did," another voice said. "Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn't care, but he wouldn't be here if he didn't," Evaine said softly, before yawning. "Get some rest," she added, falling back to sleep along with the other two women.

XXXXXX

Evaine was taking a moment's rest and entertaining a few children at the same time as she lifted one on the back of her horse. "Hold on tight," she said, smiling as the small child nodded quickly, the others next to her laughing as she began to slowly walk the horse forward. She was so lost in the moment that she forgot the real reason she was there, until a woman's scream snapped her back to reality. She lifted the child off the horse and hurried to the centre of the small village, noticing how the whole village had gathered around a slumped figure on the back of a horse.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur shouted, and Evaine noticed at that point that it was Matthew with an arrow in his back, dead. She kept the children back as she watched Arthur help the poor man off the horse and read the note attached to the arrow.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked.

"Make the most of this day. It will be your last," Arthur read out, his eyes not meeting the villagers.

"Matthew! No!" Matthew's wife shouted, running up and crying beside his body.

"You did this. Look what you've done. You've killed him," Will shouted, emerging from the crowd.

"It wasn't his fault," Merlin defended.

"If he hadn't been strutting around treating this like his own personal army, this would never have happened," Will accused.

"These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in even if you aren't," Arthur stated.

"You're sending them to their graves. You've killed one man. How many more need to die before you realise this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered," Will told everyone before walking away, Merlin hurrying after him. The sounds of sobs filled the air, and Evaine was too late in stopping the small girl who had been atop her horse a moment before pushing past her.

"Daddy?" the little girl asked, and Evaine kneeled down beside her and pulled her into a hug, turning her away from the sight. Evaine's eyes met Arthur's, and for the first time, she saw fear and pain in his eyes.

Later that night, Evaine stood in the small house that just managed to fit all of the villagers inside. The little girl, Freya, stood hugging Evaine's side as they waited for Arthur to speak, having not left the lady's side all day. Her mother had been inconsolable since Mathew's death, and Evaine was only too happy to look after the girl for the night.

"Tomorrow morning the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods," Arthur instructed.

"We're not going anywhere," Evaine interrupted, even Freya looking up to see how Arthur would answer.

"I know you want to help, but the women can't stay here. It's too dangerous," Arthur stated.

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do," Evaine refused.

"None of you know how to fight," Arthur argued.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand. United we stand, divided we fall," Evaine stated, and Arthur smiled in surprise at her words and how the women stepped forward, emphasising the point of Evaine's words.

"This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you," Arthur conceded, and Evaine nodded gratefully to him. "Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle were all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to. You're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes. Fighting for your very right to survive. And when you're old and grey, you'll back on this day and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight for your family, for your friends, for Ealdor," Arthur shouted, raising his sword in the air.

"For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!" everyone chanted, standing and raising their hands. Evaine smiled as Arthur looked across the people, his eyes settling on little Freya, who was also shouting the words.

XXXXXX

"Arthur," Evaine called the next morning, approaching the prince on where he stood in the woods. "Hunith made you some food," she said, holding out a bowl of food.

"Thanks, I think," he said, taking the bowl from her wearily.

"Food is scarce for these people. You shouldn't turn your nose up at it," Evaine scolded, looking down as he looked at her.

"Thank you. You're right," he said after a moment, and she released the breath she'd been holding. "And you were right to speak up. I should've listened to you and Morgana. We're going to need all the help we can get," Arthur said.

"We'll be fine," Evaine said, coming to stand next to him.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur asked, glancing at her.

"Because I have faith in you," she said, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you," Arthur said, and she nodded before she began to leave.

"Plus, I am better with a sword than you," she shouted over her shoulder, laughing as he ran after her.

XXXXXX

"Why can't I stay with you?" Freya asked, sitting and watching Evaine sheathed her sword and put another dagger in the top of her shoe.

"Sweet child, you have to watch my horse. That way I know he will be safe for you are protecting him," she said softly, kneeling in front of her. "And when it's over, I promise you can ride him all day," she added, the little girl nodding.

"Will you be careful?" she asked, and Evaine nodded. "I don't want you to end up like my daddy," Freya whispered, looking to the floor. Evaine's heart broke and she pulled the girl in for a hug.

"I won't, I swear to you," Evaine whispered, before moving away. "Now go on," she instructed, pushing Freya out the door and in the direction of the stables. "Remember what I told you?" she asked Freya, lifting the girl on the back of her horse and handing her the reins. "If anyone bad man comes in, I want you to kick as hard as you can and he will know what to do," Evaine said, and Freya nodded. "I'll see you soon," she said, waving goodbye before shutting the doors. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before she hurried off to stand in line next to Merlin just as Arthur was shaking hands with a villager.

"Are you frightened?" Arthur asked, and Evaine shook her head.

"Not in the slightest," Evaine said, a small smile in the corner of her lips. Arthur nodded, and Evaine ran off to hide, unsheathing her sword as she crouched down. Kanen appeared a second later with a large group of men, but Evaine waited for the signal from Arthur. A few moments later fire cut half of the group apart, and Arthur shouted for the people to attack. Evaine jumped over the fence, yelling as she met with a bandit and sliced his arm and leg, before attacking another two. Evaine and Anna bumped against each other's backs.

"Do I get a raise for this?" Anna shouted above the noise, and Evaine laughed.

"Only if you tell Merlin how you feel," Evaine shouted back, feeling Anna huff against her. The two were suddenly swept into each other even more as a huge wind tore through Kanen's men, until the majority of the men were fleeing or dead. The two women smiled and hugged, the villagers shouting triumphantly as they watched the men run away.

"Pendragon!" Kanen shouted, searching for Arthur until he stopped to face him. Evaine and Anna ran over, watching as Arthur fought Kanen for several minutes until Arthur managed to stab him clean through the stomach.

"Who did that?" Arthur demanded, walking to stand in front of Merlin and Will after Kanen fell to the ground.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made it happen," Arthur stated, and Evaine held her breath.

"Arthur," Merlin began, but Evaine noticed how Kanen sat up, aiming a cross bow at Arthur's back.

"Look out!" Will shouted, pushing Arthur out of the way and being struck by the arrow instead.

"Will!" Merlin shouted, dropping to his friend's side.

"You saved my life," Arthur muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking," Will uttered, gasping through the pain.

"Come on, get him inside," Arthur instructed, helping to carry him and place him on a table as Evaine, Anna, Morgana and Gwen followed them.

"That's twice I've saved you," Will told Arthur. Evaine frowned, before she realised what he was going to do.

"Twice?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah it was me. I'm the one that used the magic," Will admitted.

"Will, don't," Merlin warned.

"It's all right, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming. I had to do something," Will explained, his voice stumbling through the pain.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, his voice holding an emotion Evaine couldn't place.

"Yeah. What're you going to do, kill me?" Will asked, his body shaking.

"No, of course not. Do what you can for him," Arthur told Merlin, before walking away. He placed his arms around Morgana and Evaine, leading the women and everyone else outside so Merlin could have his final moments with his friend.

"Evaine! Evaine!" a voice shouted, and Evaine turned and smiled as Freya raced up to her, catching her in a hug and twirling the young girl in her arms.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be alright?" Evaine said, smiling as she looked at the life in the young girl. Freya nodded, laying her head on Evaine's shoulder. Arthur smiled as he watched the interaction, his eyes holding onto Evaine's as they met. "Come, let's go find your mother," Evaine said, her eyes breaking from Arthur's as she carried Freya with Anna walking beside the two.

XXXXX

"But I don't want you to go," Freya cried, holding onto Evaine's foot as it was the only thing the young girl could reach as Evaine was sat atop her horse.

"I know, and I don't want to leave you. But I'll be back soon to visit," Evaine said, smiling at Freya and her mother.

"You promise?"

"Yes, and when have I ever broken a promise to you?" Evaine asked, and Freya replied never. "Then I shall be back soon," Evaine promised, before turning to her mother. "If you need anything at all, send word to me and I will be here. I already plan to write to my brother to ask for something to be sent here," she said, and the woman began to tear up.

"Bless you, my lady, and thank you for looking after Freya when I could not," she said, and Evaine nodded, kicking her horse to start walking. She turned to wave when they reached the end of the field, smiling as little Freya had ran to the end of the village next to Hunith to continue waving.

"You have a way with children, Evaine," Arthur commented, watching how she waved to the small girl before urging her horse faster.

"I have to be, I spend enough time with you and Merlin," she teased, and the group laughed as Arthur denied the notion of him being a child.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Labyrinth of Gedref**

"You slayed a unicorn? How could you?" Evaine asked, frowning as Arthur stood dumbstruck at her door. He had just returned from showing his father the horn of the unicorn he killed that morning, and wanted to show Evaine the trophy.

"It was only an animal," Arthur retorted, and Evaine calmed herself as the want to slam the door in his face at his words increased.

"Unicorns are beautiful creatures, Arthur. They are pure-hearted, and killing one will have consequences," she told him, and he laughed.

"You're being dramatic," he teased, his smile falling as the door slammed in his face. "Women," he muttered, leaving for his own chambers.

"I could murder him sometimes," Evaine mumbled, passing Anna as she walked to her writing desk.

"He just wanted to impress you," Anna said, smiling when Evaine blushed before scowling.

"He accomplished the opposite," she said, glancing out the window. "Bad things will happen, I just know it."

The next morning, Evaine's warnings came true, when news reached the castle that all the crops in the kingdom had died, leaving only what lay in reserves left. Hundreds flocked to the city, seeking rations before the curfew that Uther had put in place overlapped. Evaine and Anna strolled through the courtyard, glimpsing the lines of people waiting for the precious food. They noticed how Arthur, Uther and Gaius were all huddled around the well in the centre of the courtyard, and approached the group with a curtsey.

"Sand," Uther showed the women, his hands going for the water that had dried to sand. Evaine glanced worriedly at Gaius. "And you say the well is full of it?"

"I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There's no trace of water to be found," Arthur told them.

"That can't be possible," Evaine said, and Uther stared into the well.

"First the crops and now this," Uther muttered.

"It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere," Arthur added, and Evaine thought of her father.

"Gaius, can you offer any explanation for this?" Uther asked.

"I cannot think of a scientific explanation. I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery," Gaius stated, and Uther nodded.

"I believe you're right. It is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack," Uther commented, before turning to Evaine. "Lady Evaine, I wonder if you could write to your father, discreetly. We cannot let our enemies know that we are weak," he asked, and she nodded.

"Of course, sire. I have already written to him asking him if he has any winter reserves left to send us, it just needs sending," she answered, and he smiled softly.

"Thank you. We will need all the rations we can get our hands on," Uther said, walking away as Evaine curtseyed as he passed. Her eyes met Arthurs, but she looked away.

"I shall find a messenger for my letter," Evaine muttered, curtseying once more before she hurried off with Anna.

XXXXXX

A couple of days later, Merlin paced in Evaine's chambers, the lady staring out the window at the increasing lines of people searching for food. "I knew killing that unicorn would have consequences," she muttered, before turning to her warlock friend. "And Arthur will be tested by Anhora, and all of Camelot's fate rests in his actions?"

"And it will remain cursed if he doesn't pass the test," Merlin added, stopping to stand beside her.

"Knowing Arthur, he will fail," Evaine muttered, and Merlin shook his head.

"Have hope that he won't. You never know, he might surprise all of us," he said, a smile at the end of his words. Evaine joined the smile, noticing a rider race into the courtyard and run up the steps of the castle. A moment later, Anna rushed inside, smiling and holding a letter out to her mistress. Evaine took it the moment she noticed the seal on the letter.

"Father," she said, looking hopefully to her friends before opening it.

Dearest daughter,

I have been saddened by your news, and have sent five carts with grain and wine. I would have sent more, though we are now beginning to feel the strain of this famine and drought as people flock to my doors asking for help.

As to your questions about your mother's health, I fear she is growing weaker with each week. I beg Uther's indulgence of asking you to return home as soon as you can, to help ease her illness. I believe your brothers are also missing you.

Send word before your journey.

Your father.

Evaine's eyes re-read the words, searching for the missing line of how he missed her but when she still could not find it, she looked to her friends with a tight smile. "My father has sent five carts with supplies," she told them, and they smiled happily. "But he asks that I return to Tiltwood as soon as I am able," she added, and their faces fell.

"Is it your mother?" Anna asked softly, and Evaine nodded.

"I shall leave as soon as I know the kingdom will be righted once more," she said, her eyes meeting Merlin's. He nodded, rushing from the room to find Arthur. Evaine walked back to the window, Anna coming to stand beside her. The two women watched to see the carts roll into the square, and the people rejoice at the sight. Arthur stood at the top of the stairs, Merlin whispering in his ear. His eyes searched until they rested on Evaine's room, seeing the lady stand at the open window. He nodded in thanks, and she returned the gesture.

She prayed the curse would be lifted soon, and that night Arthur managed to pass his first test. She was invited to Arthur's room and smiled in delight at the sight of the large jug of water on the table. Arthur himself poured her a cup, and raised it before gulping it down.

"I never knew water could taste so good," Arthur said, Evaine nodding in her seat next to him.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk," Merlin said, and Evaine smiled at her friend.

"Well, at least some good would've come from the drought then," Arthur mocked.

"More?" Merlin asked, and the two nodded as Merlin re-filled their drinks.

"The sand has disappeared, the water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense. I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it," Arthur stated.

"Anhora said you would be tested and last night in the grain store you let that villager go and he said it would bring its own reward," Merlin pointed out.

"He was merely grateful. So he should've been," Arthur said.

"Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward? I know you don't have to listen to me," Merlin said, seeing Arthur's disbelieving expression.

"I'm glad we agree on something," Arthur agreed.

"If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything," Evaine said, agreeing with Merlin.

"Perhaps we should seek Anhora out," Merlin suggested.

"I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it," Arthur muttered.

"Then its probably best you don't tell him," Merlin commented, and Evaine nodded.

"I must go check on the guard. See if you can find me some food," Arthur told Merlin, before waiting for Evaine to join him. She followed after him into the courtyard, seeing the line of people still waiting for food. Evaine's heart tightened as the sound of sorrow filled the air.

"Who are they?" Morgana asked, coming to stand next to Evaine.

"They've come from the outlying villages," Arthur answered.

"In search of food, bless their souls," Evaine said softly, watching as a small child and their father walked forward asking for food.

"There isn't enough rations to feed the people who are already here," Arthur said sadly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. I'm sure you're doing everything you can," Morgana consoled.

"It's not enough," Arthur stated, walking back inside. Morgana and Evaine watched him leave, smiling when Gwen appeared carrying a basket.

"Did you manage to find any food? Where did you get that?" Morgana asked, her eyes widening when she noticed the amount of bread was in the basket.

"I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens," Gwen whispered, looking around.

"Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can," Morgana instructed, and Evaine took her friend's hand.

"Arthur will solve this, I know he will," Evaine said, hopefully.

XXXXXX

The next afternoon, Evaine sighed as news reaches the castle that the wells had run dry once more and the remaining supplies, including those sent by her father, had rotted. She stood on the roof of the castle, overlooking the courtyard full of people as Arthur and Merlin joined her. Evaine shared a look with Merlin, knowing that Arthur had failed a test, and Camelot had paid for it.

"They do not yet know there is worse to come," Arthur whispered, and Evaine turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, knowing that he was in pain from his people's suffering.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had the chance to lift the curse and I failed them," Arthur said quietly.

"You weren't to know you were being tested," Merlin consoled.

"My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing," Arthur stated, and Evaine looked down before placing her hand on his shoulder gently. It sat there for a moment before Arthur left.

"Merlin, there must be something that can be done," Evaine said softly, and he glanced at her.

"Leave it to me," he promised, before also leaving the rooftop. Evaine stood there for a while longer before she went to Arthur's chambers and slipped inside. Arthur glanced at her, before looking to the floor.

"Arthur, you tried. That is all your people can ask from you," she told him, and he shook his head.

"No, I could have stopped this. They are my people. How will I be king to them if I cannot stop my pride and arrogance?" he asked, looking away.

"Every leader faces difficult choices. It is how you learn from your mistakes that makes you wiser," Evaine advised, and Arthur smiled softly, turning to look at her. "What?" she asked, blushing under his gaze.

"You would make an amazing queen one day," he commented, and then blushed at his own words. The awkward silence was interrupted by a breathless Merlin rushing into the room. "Merlin, what have I told you about knocking?"

"Anhora. Curse. Can. Be. Broken," Merlin gasped, sitting down as Evaine and Arthur glanced at each other.

"Let me come with you. You don't know what form the test will take. I might be able to help," Merlin told Arthur after he finished tying Arthur's armour. Evaine held his sword out, and he took it with a determined smile.

"You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it or die trying," Arthur said.

"How does you dying help anyone?" Merlin asked, stopping Arthur before he reached the door.

"I'll die knowing I did everything I can," Arthur stated.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin said stubbornly.

"Merlin. You're to stay here and help the people as best you can, is that understood?" Arthur instructed. He stared at Evaine before taking her hand and kissing it. "I should have listened to you sooner," he whispered, before leaving. Evaine stood for a moment in shock before she turned to Merlin.

"Follow him. You're the only one who can protect him," she said, and Merlin nodded before running from the room.

XXXXXX

Evaine smiled as she stood watching villagers and soldiers rush around, helping bring the fresh crops into the city. She turned when she heard two horses approach, and watched as Merlin and Arthur dismounted.

"Arthur, Merlin, there is good news! The crops are growing once again. They are bringing in the harvest," Gaius said, smiling at the woman as he walked past. She fell into step next to Arthur, nudging his shoulder.

"You did it," Evaine whispered, and Arthur smirked.

"Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?" Uther asked his son, approaching the three.

"He won't be troubling us anymore," Arthur confirmed, and Uther smiled, nodding.

"Good. Make sure the grain reserves are restocked," Uther instructed, patting Arthur on his shoulder before returning to the castle.

"I will see to it," Arthur said, before looking back to the forest. "There is something we must do first," he told the others, and hurried off into the castle. Evaine looked curiously at Merlin before following after him. She saddled her horse and followed after the two. They rode until they found a beautiful clearing, where the sun filtered in, and they dismounted. Arthur began pilling stones in a circle, before he knelt down and placed the unicorn horn inside. "I should never have ended your life. I'm sorry," Arthur apologised, and Evaine smiled as he looked up at her. "You were right."

"Arthur," Merlin said, standing up from where he and Arthur were placing stones over the horn. Evaine and Arthur looked to where he stared, and both were awed at the sight of a pure white unicorn.

"It's beautiful," Evaine whispered, smiling at the creature as it looked at the three. Arthur smiled, looking to the lady.

"Yes," he agreed, Evaine too occupied with the unicorn to see where he looked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Visit Home**

"Alyon!" Evaine called happily, standing at the top of the steps to see the commander of her father's men ride into the courtyard. He smiled, dismounting as she hurried down the steps. "It is so good to see you. How was your journey?" she asked, smiling as he took her hand and bestowed a kiss upon it.

"My lady, I'm over-joyed to see you so well," he said, before he turned and spoke to the few men with him. "Rest, and be ready to leave in a few hours," he instructed, before Evaine led him inside. "My journey was uneventful, and I am glad for it. Your father is anxious for you to return quickly," he told her, stopping her before they reached the council chamber. "Your mother is very ill," he said quietly. Evaine nodded, smiling sadly.

"I already asked Merlin and Anna to fetch my horse the moment we saw you arrive. I will be ready," she promised, and Alyon nodded.

Evaine smiled fully, opening the doors, Uther and Arthur both stood beside a long table full of food. Alyon bowed to his knee, his head low in respect.

"Sire," he greeted, and Uther gestured for him to rise.

"Please, eat with us. You must be hungry," Uther instructed, gesturing to a seat opposite Arthur for him to sit. Alyon stood proudly before sitting. Few men had such the honour to dine with the king and his son. "How is my friend Balin?" Uther asked, Merlin stepping forward to pour them all some wine.

Alyon glanced at Evaine before answering. "He is well, sire. He sends his thanks for hosting Lady Evaine in your court, and giving her some time to return home to tend to her mother." Evaine smiled tightly, her eyes meeting Arthur's across the table.

"Are you sure you don't need me or my men to escort you?" Arthur asked Alyon, while his eyes remained on Evaine.

"I thank you sire, but I have brought my most trusted men with me. We hope to reach Tiltwood in three day's time, and my lord Balin expects the visit will last no more than a week," Alyon told him, and Evaine looked to him.

"A week?" she asked in surprise, before looking back to the food in front of her. Just how ill was her mother for her father to only give her a week? Arthur looked at her, wishing there was something he could do.

Later that afternoon, Evaine was helped onto the back of her horse by Arthur himself. Morgana and Gwen stood at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at their friend.

"I hope your mother is…" Arthur trailed off, not knowing what to say. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Evaine smiling gently.

"Thank you, Arthur," she said quietly, and he nodded, his lips pulling into a small smile. Evaine looked past him to her friends. "We shall be back before you know it," she promised, her eyes resting on Arthur's before she pulled her horse around, urging it to ride faster as she raced from the courtyard with the group and Anna.

Arthur watched her leave, jumping as Merlin patted his shoulder from next to him. "It's going to be odd without her around," he said, and Arthur nodded. "I'm sure you can write to her if you miss her too much," he added, and Arthur frowned, looking at his servant.

"What are you on about?" he asked, and Merlin looked back and forth between the prince and where Evaine had just left.

"Well, I just thought…Ow!" he began, before Arthur hit him over the head. "What was that for?"

"You really are stupid, Merlin," he muttered, turning and walking back into the castle.

XXXXXX

Evaine did not think her heart would be as happy as it was when she saw her home slowly emerge as she reached the top of the hill. She saw the banners of her family crest wave in the sun, with the added glint of the sea shining behind the estate. They paused on the hill, Anna sighing when she stopped beside Evaine.

"I must say, I'm already missing Camelot," she said, and Evaine laughed.

"The city or a certain person?" Evaine teased, laughing more when her friend's cheeks reddened. Her head turned when she heard some riders approaching. Alyon tensed, but relaxed when he saw who it was. Evaine grinned, smiling at her three brothers as they approached, each smirking at her.

"We thought we'd come meet you," Cerdic called, pulling his horse to a stop before his sister. She laughed happily, jumping from her horse as her brothers did. Cerdic pulled her into a hug first followed by Meliodas and Lucan.

"What a wonderful surprise, thank you!" Evaine said, looking between her brothers. "I have missed you all so much," she added, and they grinned.

"Not as much as us, sister," Meliodas said, helping her back to her horse.

"I've have had no-one to practice with. Meliodas is terrible at swordplay," Lucan said, ducking as said brother tried to hit him. Evaine smiled at their antics.

She really had missed them all, which surprised her. Evaine had always been closest to Dival, for he was her twin, and when he had died, her other brothers were just a painful reminder to what she had lost. But they had written to her every week without fail since she had arrived at Camelot, and Evaine was grateful for the gesture.

Cerdic was the eldest and heir to Tiltwood, and shared their father's dark hair and defined face, and was the wisest of the brothers. Meliodas was the second eldest, and had inherited light blonde hair from their mother. Lucan was only two years older than Evaine, and was the most humorous of the siblings, which resulted in him being hit a lot by his brothers. Each had been trained from infancy how to fight, and the three were proud to be knights of Tiltwood, just as Dival would have been.

The group raced each other until they passed across the drawbridge to the city, and Evaine smiled as everyone greeted the lady. Anna squealed beside Evaine, noticing her mother and stopping her horse in front of her.

"I shall see you tonight, my friend!" Evaine called, nodding as Anna smiled happily before dismounting and hugging her own family tightly. They continued until they reached the large manor, and Evaine hurried off her horse once she saw who was stood waiting for her.

"Auntie Evaine!" the two children shouted, running across the way to hug her tightly. Evaine gripped them, before taking their hands and walking to the steps. Lynette, Cerdic's wife, smiled before hugging her sister-in-law.

"Welcome home," she greeted softly. Cerdic himself came to stand next to them, snaking his arm around Lynette's waist. Lynette scowled before smiling as he leant down to kiss her.

"God, will you two give it a rest?" Lucan asked, failing to dodge Cerdic's fist on his shoulder. Evaine shook her head, before looking to them all.

"How is mother?" she asked, and the group quietened.

"She is in her room, waiting for you," a deep voice answered, and Evaine tensed before looking up the stairs to see her father. She smiled tensely at the others before ascending the steps, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Father," she greeted quietly, keeping her eyes lowered. His hand came to lift her chin up, and she stood still as he studied her.

"You look well, Evaine," he said after a few moments, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Come," he said, taking her hand and leading her inside. She noticed how they others remained outside, and she knew that her father had planned for this. "Uther has sent me many letters since you left, each praising you. You are doing well in Camelot," he stated, and though it wasn't a question, Evaine answered it.

"Yes, father. It is a wonderful city and an honour to represent our family at the king's court," she said, almost as if she had been rehearsing it. Balin made a noise of approval, glancing once more to his daughter as they stopped outside a door. Without another word he left, and Evaine sighed deeply before knocking quietly and entering the room.

It was dark inside, the only light coming from one window that shone on the figure in the bed. Evaine moved softly across the room, perching on the side of the bed. "Evaine?" a voice croaked out, and a hand searched the area beside her. Evaine took the hand, squeezing it once.

"I'm here, mother. I'm home." Evaine smiled softly at the sight of her mother's lips turning into a smile.

Isobel was still a beautiful woman as she lay in bed, her back lifted slightly by a few pillows. Her skin had paled considerably since Evaine last saw her, and her eyes were dark from lack of sleep. But her hair was still brushed out into beautiful curls, and her grip tightened on her daughter's as some of the light in her eyes returned.

"My dear daughter," Isobel muttered, feeling more at ease from her presence. "You did not have to come so quickly." Evaine smiled, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"I did. I have to help you become well once more."

XXXXXX

Evaine and Anna hardly left Isobel's room for the next few days. Evaine's brothers visited, but their duties called them away after a short time. But she could see how they all worried about their mother, which made Evaine only more determined to help her.

It was on the third day of being at home that Anna answered the door to a servant holding out a letter. "It's from Morgana," Evaine said, looking to her sleeping mother before quietly reading the letter out loud.

My dear friend,

It has been nearly a week since you left, and we all miss you terribly. So much has happened since your departure I can scarcely believe what I am about to write.

Uther has accused Gwen's father of aiding a sorcerer, and has had him executed after I tried to help him escape. I feel it is all my fault and can hardly look poor Gwen in the eyes, she is so consumed by her grief.

I have never felt such hate towards a man as I now feel towards Uther Pendragon. He shows no remorse for his actions, and is bent on finding the sorcerer as soon as he is able. Arthur just sits by Uther's side, staying silent as his father's so called 'justice' prevails.

Why does he have such hate towards magic that he condemns innocent people?

I am sorry for sending you such news, my friend, and I hope your mother is recovering. Return to us soon,

Morgana

Evaine looked up after reading the letter, her eyes wide as she glanced at Anna, who had silent tears falling down her cheeks. "How is such a man alive?" Anna asked, whispering through her tears. Evaine pulled her into a hug, knowing how close Anna had become with Gwen.

"You must never say such things, Anna, no matter how we want to. Uther is the king," Evaine reminded. "Promise me you will never speak about him in such a way to anyone but me?" she begged, and Anna nodded.

"Magic can be beautiful, and deadly," Isobel said, the two women jumping at her voice. "But in the end, is often a curse for the poor people gifted with it."

"Mother, I'm sorry if we woke you," Evaine apologised, and Isobel beckoned for the two to approach.

"Anna," Isobel said, and the girl turned sheepishly to the mistress of the house. "I know you are angry, and upset for your friend. I too disagree with Uther's stance on magic. But there are things that happened to him that led to the great purge twenty years ago, so don't judge him too harshly." Anna bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, my lady," she apologised, and Isobel smiled softly.

"Can you fetch me something to eat? I can feel my strength slowly returning," Isobel asked, and Anna nodded, hurrying to fetch it for her. "Evaine, help me stand up. I want to sit by the window," she asked, pushing the covers aside. Evaine did so, holding her mother's arms tightly as they shuffled to a chair near the large windows. Isobel smiled, noticing her grandchildren running around the gardens, playing with Lucan. "They remind me of you and Dival," she said, and Evaine looked at her in surprise. Her mother hardly spoke of Dival since his death, and she sat beside her mother, glancing out the window with a small smile.

"Yes. Though Tarian and Morwenna will stop if Cerdic tells them to. Dival and I would just hide from father and make him angrier," she said softly, smiling at the memory. Isobel placed her hand on Evaine's, the two sharing a look.

"Your father cares about you, Evaine. He only wants to see you happy," Isobel said, but Evaine scoffed, shaking her head. Isobel breathed deeply. "When Dival disobeyed your father and went to fight, it killed him, and it destroyed me and your father. He doesn't want to see the same thing happen to you, his only daughter," Isobel said, and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from Evaine.

XXXXXX

"Come on, Lucan, keep your elbow up!" Evaine instructed, clashing her sword against his shield once more. Lucan huffed, but raised his elbow up, allowing him to control his sword more and block her attacks.

Isobel had insisted that she felt well enough to sit in the gardens, and Lynette had volunteered to look after her for a while so Evaine could practice with her brothers. Lucan was thrilled when he saw his sister approach with her sword, and hurried to fetch his own.

"Enough!" Meliodas called, watching as the sands finished running through the timer. "Who would you say won that round, brother?" Cerdic pondered for a moment, before grinning and pointing to Evaine. She laughed, curtseying as Lucan cursed under his breath.

"What do you expect, Lucan? She is trained by Arthur himself nowadays," Cerdic said, grinning as his sister blushed.

"So we have heard," Balin said, Evaine looking to the floor as Cerdic stood straighter.

"Father, we were just…" he stopped as Balin raised his hand, and he looked to Evaine. They shared a look, and she nodded, knowing that it wasn't his fault.

"Leave us," Balin instructed, and the three brothers looked worriedly at Evaine before leaving. Evaine fidgeted under her father's gaze, looking at the sword in her hand. "I thought you would stop this nonsense," he muttered, walking closer to her and taking the sword from her grasp.

"I'm sorry, father," she said quietly, her hand shaking as he removed the sword. She noticed he carried a letter, but said nothing of it.

"I think it is time to start discussions of marriage," Balin said after a moment. Evaine raised her head, her eyes wide, but she bit her lip and said nothing. "You are old enough to understand the way of the world, Evaine, so you will know it is your duty," Balin said, and Evaine nodded.

"Duty, honour and courage," she recited her family words, and Balin nodded in approval.

"I will find you a suitable husband, Evaine. You will be happy," he said, and she nodded mutely. Balin sighed, looking to the sea. "I will give you two more years," he said, and she looked up. "In this time, I want you to stop this," he said, holding the sword up. "Take note of the other ladies of the court, abide to their teachings. And perhaps find love with a lord or knight there," he added, his tone softening. "Your brother was lucky, he married for love and he is happy."

"And you and mother?" she asked, daring to look up at him. Balin straightened.

"We knew our duty," he said, reminding her once more of the family words. She nodded, looking to the ground once more. "But we grew to love one another," he added, Evaine hesitantly meeting his gaze and seeing a small smile on her father's lips. Balin held out the letter, handing it to her before walking off, taking her sword with him. Evaine watched him leave before opening the letter, surprised to see Arthur's handwriting.

Dear Evaine,

I hope you are having a pleasant visit home, and that you and your family are well.

I'm sure Morgana has already written to you about how my father was nearly killed, but she managed to save him. He is quite proud of his ward, as I am sure you can guess. He is well and so is Camelot.

It's strange to think you have been within it's walls nearly a year, and yet the castle feels emptier without you here.

I have taken the liberty of sending some herbs and potions from Gaius with the messenger, in the hopes that your mother will recover quicker, but I am sure that if you are tending to her, she soon will be.

I have just asked for Sir Leon, and will ask if he can journey to Tiltwood with two other men to come escort you back to Camelot when your mother is well again. Send word when you are ready.

Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot

XXXXXX

Evaine sent a letter back to Arthur, thanking him for his concerns and medicine, and that she would be ready to leave as soon as Sir Leon was able. The next few days she hardly saw her father, spending her mornings with her nephew and niece, her afternoons with her brother and evenings with her father. Until Pendragon banners were seen approaching the estate.

"Sir Leon, thank you for coming," Evaine greeted, watching as Sir Leon smiled in her direction. He dismounted his horse and bowed before her as she curtsied. He looked past her shoulder, making her turn to see her father studying the two. "Father, this is Sir Leon, a trusted knight of Prince Arthur's," she introduced, and Sir Leon once again bowed as Balin nodded.

"It is good to know that my daughter is in safe hands on her journey home, Sir Leon. You are welcome here," he said, gesturing for him to follow him inside. Sir Leon glanced at Evaine.

"Is he always this terrifying?" Leon asked quietly. Evaine laughed, nodding. "Then we shall leave here as soon as you give the word, lady Evaine," he promised, and she smiled at his understanding.

"Thank you. We will leave in an hour," she said, and he nodded, the two hurrying up the steps as Balin shouted for them.

An hour later, and Evaine stood before her family, smiling softly as they watched her hug Tarian and Morwenna. Cerdic kissed her cheek, before hugging her. Meliodas bowed and hugged her. Lucan grinned and threw his arms around her to embrace her, making her laugh.

"I gave Anna something for you to open when you return to Camelot," he whispered in her ear, and she nodded. She moved to stand in front of her mother, who was once again well thanks to her daughter.

"I will miss you," Isobel said softly, hugging Evaine tightly. "Remember what we spoke of. And visit us soon," she asked, and Evaine nodded. She curtsied before her father, who nodded.

"Safe journey," he simply said, and she leant up to kiss his cheek before descending the stairs and mounting her horse. Anna waved to her own mother before kicking her horse into a walk beside Evaine's, who glanced back at her home to wave.

"We'll see them again soon," Anna promised, holding out a handkerchief for her lady.

The journey back to Camelot seemed to pass quicker now Evaine knew her way, and it wasn't long before Evaine smiled when she saw the castle emerge from the trees. They walked slowly through the lower town, Evaine calling the group to a halt when she saw a familiar face.

"Gwen," she called, stopping the girl. Evaine and Anna dismounted their horses and walked towards the girl. "I'm so sorry," she said softly, before hugging the girl. Gwen smiled, leaning into the hug.

"Thank you, my lady," Gwen replied, pulling back and hugging Anna. Evaine shared a look with Anna and nodded to her before leaving the two and walking back to her horse. Sir Leon stood holding the reins, waiting to help Evaine back on.

"I think I'll walk him back. I'm sure you have other things to attend to," she said, and Sir Leon smiled, his cheeks pinkening.

"It is my pleasure to wait upon you, my lady," he said, and Evaine smiled, hiding her surprise. "I shall go on ahead with your things," he said, bowing quickly before riding on ahead. Evaine sighed, walking her and Anna's horses back slowly to the castle. She noticed something wrapped in Anna's saddlebags, and saw it was addressed for her. Evaine slid it out, smiling when she peeked through the wrappings to see the sword her father confiscated.

"Lucan, you little devil," she muttered with a smile, before continuing her walk. She smiled at the people she passed, looking in surprise to see Arthur walking towards her.

"Evaine," he greeted, nodding his head as she curtsied. He stood awkwardly for a moment before he offered to take Anna's horse reigns from her. The two walked back quietly, enjoying each other's company.

"You did not have to worry about escorting me back, Arthur," Evaine said, breaking the silence.

"I know, but I wanted to," he replied, a smirk on his lips as he looked over to her. In truth, he had missed the lady more than he had thought he would, or would care to admit. Evaine blushed at his words, smiling. "Your mother is well?"

"Yes, thank you again for the medicine you sent, it was very thoughtful," she said.

"And your father, he is well?" Evaine paused at this question, and Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry. I know how difficult my own father can be," he said, and she smiled across at him.

"It's not your doing. He wants me to stop sword practice, and think of marriage," she told him, looking in front of her, and she did not see Arthur's surprise.

"And what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to change who I am," she said softly, the two stopping when they reached the castle stables.

"Then you shouldn't," he said, taking one of her hands and squeezing it gently. She smiled up at him, nodding. "I shall see you for practice tomorrow, my lady," he added, bowing with a smirk before leaving her.


	10. Chapter 10

So, this is the end of Season 1 of Merlin! Fear not, I shall continue Season 2 ASAP and have already gotten half of the episodes done.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**Le Morte d'Arthur**

Evaine and Anna stood at the top of the stairs, watching on as Arthur addressed his men. "It's their most dangerous mission yet, isn't it?" Anna asked her mistress, who stood watching with worry. A beast had been terrorising the outlying villages, and it was said to be heading to Camelot next. Arthur was to ride out and destroy the beast before it could.

"He's brave, and strong. He will be fine," Evaine said, Anna smiling at the way she stared at the prince.

"You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare. But you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom. For the love of Camelot!" Arthur shouted, rallying his knights.

"For the love of Camelot!" the knights shouted in return, holding their swords high in salute.

"Arthur!" a distraught Morgana shouted, running down the stairs still in her nightclothes. Evaine and Anna shared a look before rushing after her.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Arthur asked, shocked at her appearance.

"You cannot face it," Morgana cried, holding on tight to Arthur.

"Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of," Arthur reassured, looking to Evaine for help.

"Please, Arthur, I have seen terrible things. You cannot go," Morgana begged, and Evaine glanced nervously at Merlin.

"She probably had a bad dream, sire. I'll take her to see Gaius," Merlin offered, nodding as Evaine put her arm around her friend.

"No! I will not let you go!" Morgana shouted, becoming more hysterical.

"Please, get her inside," Arthur instructed his manservant.

"No!" Morgana shouted, Merlin and Anna trying to lead her back to the castle.

"I will make sure he is safe, my lady. I promise," Merlin comforted her, and Evaine nodded to Anna as they disappeared into the castle.

"No! No!" Morgana could still be heard shouted. Evaine smiled tightly at Arthur.

"I will look after her. She has been having bad dreams lately," Evaine promised, and Arthur nodded gratefully. She turned to leave but paused. "Promise me you'll be careful?" she asked quietly, surprising Arthur but he smiled.

"Of course," he promised, and she smiled back, before leaving, the stare of Arthur's eyes hot on her back.

XXXXXX

Arthur had been gone for a few days, and Evaine sat writing down Gaius' comments on a potion when Merlin stumbled into the room with an unconscious Arthur being carried by two guards.

"Find the king," Evaine ordered the two, standing beside Merlin as Gaius inspected the prince. "What happened? He's been bitten," Gaius stated, turning to look gravely at the two. Evaine shook her head, sitting beside Arthur who didn't even stir when she gently brushed his hair from his face.

"I tried to save him. There must be something you can do," Merlin begged.

"I wish there was," Gaius said, shaking his head Evaine looked at the panicked Merlin.

"I'll find a cure," Merlin said determinedly, rushing to his room.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted, knowing there was nothing that could be done.

"Trust me," he shouted back, and Gaius bent over Arthur.

"Can you hear me, sire?" Gaius asked quietly, Arthur not moving at the words.

"Here," Merlin said, opening his spell book and flicking through the pages.

"The king will be here any moment," Gaius scolded, panicked at him being caught.

"He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things were meant to do," Merlin said, his eyes pleading with Gaius.

"That is the lament of all men," Gaius consoled, and Evaine shook her head.

"Arthur is not like all men," she said, and Gaius sighed before Merlin spoke.

"Gaius, he's my friend," Merlin said, and Gaius paused before nodding, taking a step back.

"Then save him," Gaius said, pulling Evaine back as Merlin found some spells and held his hand out, muttering a few before stopping. They all stood waiting, before Merlin shook his head.

"Maybe the spells need time to take effect," he said, desperate with hope.

"The bite of the questing beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn," Gaius stated, and Evaine shook her head, taking Arthur's hand.

"There must be something," she whispered, turning to see how grim Gaius looked.

"Where is my son? Arthur!" Uther cried, running into the room and dropping so he was beside Arthur's unconscious form. "Do something, Gaius," he begged, while Evaine moved away to give him some space. Merlin placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing how she felt about the prince.

"I am trying, your majesty," Gaius said.

"Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die," Merlin promised, and Evaine looked up at her friend, understanding that he would stop at nothing to help Arthur.

"I will do everything in my power," Gaius agreed. Uther nodded, his eyes staring at his son.

"I'll bear him to his chamber," Uther stated after a moment. He stood and picked Arthur up in his arms, and Evaine felt a tear start to form at the way Uther buckled under the weight but refused to accept any help. They followed after their king until they got half way across the courtyard, Uther dropping to his knees and crying for his son. Gaius nodded to the knights who rushed up to them, and began carrying Arthur instead. Gaius and Merlin followed after them, while Evaine stayed with Uther.

"Sire, it will be alright. We will tend to him night and day," she promised him, smiling gently as Uther nodded, tears still sparkling in his eyes as he took her offered hand. Evaine smiled, holding his hand tightly as they slowly walked to Arthur's chambers.

XXXXXX

As they had promised, Evaine, Merlin and Gaius had hardly left Arthur's side. Uther too had remained close at all times, persuaded only by Evaine when he grew tired to get some sleep. Evaine did not even leave for sleep, preferring to sleep in one of the chairs in the room, in case Arthur or Uther needed her. She yawned, wiping Arthur's brow as his fever grew worse. Arthur panted heavily, murmuring in his sleep.

"Shh. Sleep, Arthur," Uther whispered, rubbing Arthur's hair back from his face and managing to calm his son. Uther looked up at Evaine, smiling tiredly. "When he was younger and had nightmares, the only way to calm him would be to rub his head," he explained, and Evaine returned the smile.

"He loves you very much, sire," she commented, reaching across and wiping Arthur's brow once more. Uther nodded, looking at Arthur.

"I don't want him to die," Uther whispered, and Evaine looked at him.

"He won't," she assured, and Uther shook his head. "I don't know how I know, sire, but he will live," she promised, and Uther nodded again. "You should rest. I will stay with him," Evaine reassured, rinsing the cloth with more water. Uther stood, pausing before he left to lay his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," he told her, and she smiled as he left.

The next evening, Evaine had come back from a small supper to find Gaius asleep in the chair beside Arthur's bed, the man looking worn out from searching for a cure and taking care of the prince. "Gaius, you should get some rest," Evaine told the physician, as the man rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"He must not be left alone," Gaius said, leaning forward to check Arthur's brow. Evaine placed her hand on the man.

"I will nurse him," she told him, glancing at Gaius and nodding when he raised a questioning eyebrow. Gaius reluctantly agreed, leaving Evaine and Arthur alone. She took a cloth and wrung it with water, sitting on the bed and dabbing Arthur's face with it gently. "You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you, because I know that one day you will be king. A greater king than your father could ever be. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot you have to live," she told him, smiling softly when she heard her name mumble from Arthur's lips. Evaine stayed by his side all night, eventually pulling the chair closer to the bed and laying her head on the side, her hand in his as she drifted to sleep.

XXXXXX

"Evaine?" a voice woke her, and she blinked to see Merlin and Gaius standing at the doorway. She glanced to the side to see it was morning. "You've been here all night?" Merlin asked, grinning knowingly at her.

"What have you got in your hands?" Evaine asked, sitting up and changing the conversation quickly. Merlin's smirk fell, and he and Gaius rushed to her side.

"Water from the cup of life," he told her, and her eyes widened.

"Will it save Arthur?" she asked hopefully, standing up and pushing Merlin towards the bed when he nodded. "Quickly then," she told him, and Merlin unscrewed the cap as he sat beside Arthur's head.

"What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?" Uther asked, approaching the group and stopping at the end of the bed. The three glanced at each other before Gaius turned to the king.

"It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites," Gaius answered, and Uther's face seemed to glow with the possibility of hope.

"A cure?" Uther asked.

"We hope," Gaius said, Uther hesitating before nodding to allow him to give Arthur the water from the vial.

"Do you really think it will have some effect?" Uther asked, the three backing away as Uther sat next to his son.

"It's our last resort, sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest," Gaius told him, watching as Uther's eyes remained trained on Arthur.

"I will not leave him," Uther answered, and Gaius nodded before he and Merlin left. Evaine moved to leave, but Uther called her back. "You helped Morgana when she was ill. I hope you will wait with me," he said, reaching for her hand. Evaine took it, grasping it tightly as she sat once more in the chair.

"Of course I will, sire. I will stay with you until he wakes," Evaine said, her confidence reassuring Uther as he looked back to Arthur.

Later that night, Gaius had joined Evaine and Uther in Arthur's chambers, pacing as he glanced at Arthur's still unconscious form as Uther was sleeping by his side. Evaine sat by the other side, gently pressing a damp cloth to Arthur's brow. Evaine held her breath as Arthur breathed in deeply, moving his head and opening his eyes. She smiled when his eyes met hers, his confused before he lifted his head and looked to his father, who began to wake up.

"Arthur," Uther breathed in relief, reaching to grab his hand. Evaine smiled up at Gaius before looking back to Arthur, who rested his head again on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes coming to rest on hers.

"I should leave you," Evaine said, tearing her eyes from Arthurs to look at the king.

"Thank you," Uther told her, and Evaine nodded, before glancing back at Arthur.

"I am glad to see you well, my lord," she told him, Arthur smiling at her weakly as she rose, leaving the room with a knot in her heart from the way Arthur looked up at her.

XXXXXX

"I thought we'd lost you," Uther said, Arthur now sitting up in bed and looking more awake as Uther patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry father I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm," Arthur said, Uther chuckling as he stood from where he sat.

"Maybe you're right. It's going to be a long journey to become king. You'll need a guardian angel. I shall inform the court that their prince lives," Uther said, smiling as he left, passing Evaine as he left. She curtsied to him, blushing when Uther placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment before leaving. Evaine smiled at the gesture, carrying on into the room and grinning when Arthur looked across at her.

"I said you'd be all right," Evaine stated proudly, turning to place the used cloths in a bowl as Arthur frowned in memory as he pointed at her back.

"I can remember you talking to me," Arthur said, and Evaine swallowed, her head turning.

"You can?" Evaine asked, wincing at some of the things she said.

"You stroked my forehead," Arthur remembered, Evaine looking at him with a pointed look.

"I was tending to your fever, Arthur," Evaine told him, turning back to the bowl of cloths and fiddling with one.

"Never lost faith," Arthur said, and Evaine ignored the tone in his voice.

"I was just talking," Evaine tried to argue.

"Tell me again what you said," Arthur asked, and Evaine shook her head, refusing to look at him.

"I don't remember," Evaine said quickly.

"Yes you do," Arthur said, smiling.

"No, I don't," Evaine replied.

"Come on. Something about…the man I am inside," Arthur supplied, Evaine fighting her smile as she turned, holding the bowl of cloths.

"No, I never said that," Evaine said, smiling as she glanced between the bowl and Arthur.

"Evaine," Arthur teased, Evaine's heart fluttering at the way he said her name.

"I have to get these to Anna, sire," Evaine said, glancing up from the bowl as she began to leave.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow in my chambers," he called, halting her at the door. She turned to look at him watching her, and she nodded with a gentle smile.

XXXXXX

"You're looking better," Evaine said, smiling when Arthur held the door open for her and she entered. She glanced at the table, full of food and wine with two plates opposite one another. Arthur shut the door, pulling the chair out for Evaine so she could sit.

"I feel better, thanks to Gaius's remedy," he said, sitting across from her after filling her goblet for her. There was a pause before he looked across to her, shifting his bandaged arm. "My father told me how you hardly left my side," he commented, his eyes softening when he saw her blush. "Thank you," he added.

"I was…" Evaine started, pausing when she saw Arthur's gaze. "Your welcome," she answered, the two sharing a smile as they began to eat, Arthur asking her stories of Tiltwood and she happily answering. They sat and ate until the food disappeared, Evaine noticing Arthur gaining strength with every bite. She stayed a while longer, the two pulling their chairs closer to the fire and to each other. A knock sounded on the door and Evaine looked up from where she was pouring some more wine into Arthur's goblet.

"Ah, Merlin," Arthur said, glancing around Evaine as Merlin walked closer to the two.

"How are you?" Merlin asked quietly, only Evaine noticing the boy's unusual behaviour.

"Good," Arthur said, wincing as his shoulder twinged.

"I'm pleased," Merlin said.

"Yes. And I owe it all to Gaius," Arthur said, looking back to the fire as Evaine sat down.

"I need to talk to you," Merlin said, stepping closer to Arthur.

"You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk," Arthur replied cockily, and Evaine rolled her eyes.

"Not today," Merlin rebuffed, and Arthur looked at him in surprise while Evaine hid her smile.

"I sometimes wonder if you know who I am," Arthur questioned.

"Oh I know who you are," Merlin said, and Arthur nodded.

"Good," he replied, lifting his goblet to his lips once more.

"You're a prat. And a royal one," Merlin said, stopping the prince. Evaine couldn't hide her small laugh that earned a quiet grin from Merlin and Arthur.

"Are you ever going to change, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker," Merlin asked, and Evaine frowned at her friend.

"If this is you trying to leave your job," Arthur warned, and Merlin quickly shook his head.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die," Merlin said, quietening Arthur for a moment who thought on his words.

"Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times," Arthur trailed off.

"Well I know you. You're a great warrior. One day you'll be a great king," Merlin said, Arthur's eyes widening in shock.

"That's very kind of you," Arthur said.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight," Merlin advised, and Arthur scoffed.

"Any other pointers?" Arthur asked, and Evaine smirked at the look on his face.

"No. That's it. Just don't be a prat," Merlin finished, glancing at the two before leaving. Evaine hesitated before she rushed after him, shouting that she would be just a moment when Arthur called her name.

"Merlin!" she called, stopping the warlock in his tracks. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, and Merlin turned, a tear running down his cheek. "What was the price you had to pay for saving Arthur's life?" she asked, and Merlin looked to the floor.

"My mother, she's here. She's dying. Nimue is taking her life instead of mine. I can't let my mother die, Evaine," he said, and she reached to hug him.

"There must be another way," she implored, pulling back to search his face. "Arthur will be…"

"Fine. Because he has you," Merlin said, and Evaine frowned, shaking her head. "You are just as much intertwined in his destiny as he is in mine," he told her, and she felt a tear fall. "I'll miss you," he said quietly, before rushing off down the hall. Evaine was numb of emotions as she stood there, watching where he disappeared to before composing herself and re-entering Arthur's chambers.

"Everything well?" Arthur asked, leaning forward in his seat when she shut the door behind her.

"Of course. It was to ask him if Gaius could give me a potion for some sleepless nights of late," she replied, smiling faintly, which he accepted with a firm nod and continued telling her about Morgana when they were younger.

XXXXXX

A couple of days had passed, with no word from Gaius or Merlin, and Evaine and Anna had begun to daily stare out the window over the courtyard.

"Do you think they will return today?" Anna asked, and Evaine glanced at her worried friend. She placed her on her shoulder, and Anna smiled up grimly.

"I'm sure they will be back soon," Evaine told her, and Anna nodded, looking back to the courtyard. They remained there for some time, and Anna sighed, about to move and continue her chores before the two heard hoof beats in the courtyard.

"Merlin!" Anna shouted, and she ran from the room before Evaine could stop her. Evaine started to go after her, until she stopped and turned back to the window, smiling when her friend ran down the stairs and embraced Merlin tightly, almost knocking the two over before they broke apart, their blush evident even from where Evaine stood.


	11. Chapter 11

Here we go people! Series two is now happening, and I'm incredibly excited! Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**The Curse of Cornelius Sigan**

"How could anyone sleep with all that banging going on?" Anna complained, yawning as she and Evaine walked through the castle.

"I heard they have finally stopped, finding whatever it is they have been digging for," Evaine noted, and Anna nodded.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I could take another night of it," she said, the two emerging outside to the courtyard. Evaine watched as Arthur and his men readied themselves for a morning hunt, smiling as Anna blushed when Merlin awkwardly waved to them.

"Hurry up, Merlin," Arthur chastised, Evaine sighing at the prince for ruining their moment.

"Sorry," Merlin said, hurrying with Arthur's sword before bending down so Arthur could use him to mount his horse. Evaine laughed as Arthur slipped sideways, the saddle coming undone.

"Merlin!"

"I don't understand," Merlin said, Arthur rushing to stand, glaring behind him and silencing her laughing.

"Well, there's a surprise," Arthur mocked.

"I did that girth up myself," Merlin promised.

"Well, I think that might have been the problem!" Arthur shouted, the two women coming to stand beside them.

"It wasn't my fault," Merlin mumbled, Anna and Evaine hiding their smiles behind their hands.

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire," a man asked, having retrieved Arthur's horse and fitting the saddle tightly.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"It's an honour to be of service to the Prince," the man said, and Arthur grinned.

"An honour. Do you hear that Merlin?"

"Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down," the man said, and Evaine rolled her eyes as Arthur allowed it.

"The honour," he whispered.

"Anything else I can do for you, sir," the man asked.

"Well, you can give Merlin here a kick up the backside," Arthur said, and Merlin huffed at his mocking.

"I wouldn't wish to deprive you of the pleasure, sir," the man said, chuckling.

"Ha! What's your name?" Arthur asked excitedly, and Evaine eyed the man wearily.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work," Cedric answered.

"Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We're short of a man or two," Arthur said, mounting his horse.

"You're too kind, Sire," Cedric replied. Arthur nodded in Evaine's direction, the lady giving a small curtsey as he kicked his horse forward.

"Here. You'll need a beater. Oh, sorry," Merlin said, after intentionally hitting the man a little hard with the stick. "Ladies," Merlin said, smiling to the two before following the hunting party out of the castle.

"You are so smitten," Evaine teased her friend, hooking her arm through Anna's as her friend didn't even try to deny it.

XXXXXX

"My lady," Gwen greeted, curtseying slightly as she opened the door for Evaine and Anna. "I'm afraid Morgana is being tended by Gaius at the moment."

"Is that Evaine? Send her through, Gwen," Morgana called quietly, and Evaine shared a look with Gwen before walking further inside her friend's chambers. Gaius stood beside the bed, nodding as Evaine approached the two.

"What was this dream about?" Gaius asked, once Evaine was settled next to Morgana on the bed.

"A bird," Morgana answered.

"What kind of bird?" Evaine asked, reaching for her friend's hand, noticing her tired eyes.

"A raven."

"A raven?" Gaius asked, his eyes widening in surprise, Evaine noticing this with a frown.

"It was terrifying, Gaius. What do you think it means?" Morgana asked.

"Probably nothing," Gaius said, patting the girl's hand.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Morgana asked, and Evaine stayed silent, not understanding the meaning.

"Morgana, one raven doesn't mean that your nightmares are returning. Are you taking the sleeping draughts I prepared for you? I'll get Gwen to give you something stronger," Gaius said, standing and readying to leave.

"Like a blow to the head? I'm sure she wants to," she said, Gaius smiling softly to the two ladies before he left. Evaine turned to her friend, smiling gently.

"How about a nice early morning ride to clear your head, my dear?" Evaine asked, and Morgana nodded, smiling gratefully as Evaine moved to hug her.

XXXXXX

Evaine was sat writing a letter to her mother by candlelight the next evening, Anna quietly sewing by the fire. Morgana had seemed to calm down after the ride, and Evaine prayed she would have an easier night's sleep than the night before. Evaine jumped at the sound of screams outside, rushing to the window to see people running in panic in the courtyard, from a strange winged monster.

"Anna we must go and help," Evaine said firmly, the two rushing from her chambers and to the doors outside. "Inside, now! Hurry everyone!" she shouted, watching as people hobbled inside. After everyone had reached the safety within the walls, she rushed to the temporary ward that had been set up in one of the council chambers.

"We need more bandages," Gaius called out, his head lifting when he saw Evaine nod and go to fetch them. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"Are you saying you do not need the help?" Evaine asked, Gaius nodding in defeat as Evaine shared a look with Anna before rushing outside to fetch more bandages from the other side of the castle. She kept to the sides, hiding from the beast until she noticed Arthur lying on the floor, the beast about to attack him.

"Evaine," Arthur greeted, as she pulled him away from the creature.

"Sire," Evaine greeted, distracted as she kept watch for the beast.

"That thing could've killed you," he pointed out, standing. Evaine's eyes widened as she saw the creature fly towards the two.

"And it still might!" she shouted, pushing Arthur to the ground, the creature missing her back by a hair. "Sorry, Sire," Evaine apologised, realising she had used him to cushion her fall.

"No. My pleasure," he muttered, Evaine rolling her eyes at his tone before helping him to stand and taking him to the ward, finding an empty bed for him to rest on. She winced when she saw the blood that had seeped through his chainmail, inspecting it gently as he groaned quietly in pain.

"I'll get you something to stop the bleeding," she said, before hurrying to find something.

"Evaine," he called her back, and she stood waiting for him to continue. "I wanted to say...just, uh...you always surprise me," he stuttered out.

"Is that it?" Evaine asked, surprised at his words in the moment.

"That's it," he said, Evaine beginning to leave once more before he stopped her again. "Oh, and uh...thank you." Evaine smiled, nodding before she hurried to find some clean water and bandages, Arthur watching her until she returned.

"What even are those creatures?" Evaine asked him, apologising when he winced as she cleaned a tender part of the wound.

"Nothing I've ever come across before," Arthur replied, and the two shared a look.

"Arthur," Uther called, Evaine shaking her thoughts and continuing to tend to Arthur.

"It's nothing," Arthur assured his father, wincing as he spoke.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" Uther asked.

"They have control of the lower town. The market has been all but destroyed," Arthur answered.

"How many dead?"

"Too many to number," Evaine answered for Arthur, Uther looking around at the wounded as she began to wrap the bandage around Arthur's chest.

"I'm sealing the citadel," Uther stated.

"You can't," Arthur argued.

"I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall," Uther spoke, looking back as Arthur rose. "Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped on the drawbridge," Arthur stated.

"I forbid you," Uther demanded.

"I'm not leaving them to die," Arthur rebuked.

"It's suicide!"

"It's my duty to Camelot! And to myself!" Arthur shouted, and Evaine smiled both in pride and worry as he glanced at her before leaving.

"He will be fine, Sire. He is your son after all," Evaine reassured, the King nodding after a pause, before Evaine hurried to help anyone else she could. It felt like hours later when the doors opened once more.

"Seal the doors!" a knight shouted.

"Where's Arthur? Where is he? You can't leave him out there he'll be torn apart!" Uther shouted, fighting against the knight to try and pass.

"You can't go out there, Sire. If you open that door you will die, we will all die," the knight shouted, holding Uther back.

"No!" Uther shouted, begging to be pass. Evaine jumped, hearing the creature try and force itself in by destroying the roof, until it went deathly silent. Evaine glanced at the others, wondering what had happened before the knights hesitantly opened the doors, seeing Merlin struggle to hold Arthur upright. "Take him to his chambers! Gaius must tend to him right away!"

XXXXXX

Evaine sat opposite Merlin, smiling after hearing how he stopped Sigan. "You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin," Gaius said.

"I'm not a complete idiot," Merlin muttered, smiling when Gaius placed a bowl of hot stew in front of him.

"There you go. It's not much, but you deserve something," Gaius said. The three looked up at the knock on the door, and Arthur entering.

"I've come to see Merlin. I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clotpole, but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric," he said.

"Does this mean you're admitting that in this occasion I was actually right?" Merlin asked, smiling excitedly.

"Not exactly, no. It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no one to clean my armour," Arthur stated, tipping out a bag full of armour.

"All that?" Merlin asked, the smile falling from his face.

"Yep," Arthur nodded, grinning as he threw the bag in Merlin's face before leaving.

"Clotpole...?" Gaius asked, a pause following before the three laughed. Evaine smiled, excusing herself to the men before hurrying to catch up to Arthur.

"My lord," she called, lifting her skirts as she ran to catch up to him, Arthur stopping and turning to look at her. He waited until they were in step with one another before continuing to walk. "How are your injuries healing?"

"Well, not as quickly if I had a certain lady to tend to them, but Gaius is a good replacement," Arthur teased, and Evaine laughed, shaking her head.

"I am sure Gaius will be glad to hear that," Evaine said, the two sharing a smile as they walked together.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Once and Future Queen**

"Gwen has accompanied Anna to Tiltwood to visit her mother, and Arthur wants to use Gwen's home to hide in so he can compete in secret in the joust," Evaine repeated, Merlin nodding as Evaine sighed, pacing for a moment before she nodded. "Fine, I will stay with him," Evaine stated, moving to Anna's wardrobe.

"Wait, what?" Merlin asked, watching in shock as the lady grabbed a few of Anna's dress and packed them in a bag.

"You honestly expect Arthur to take care of himself in that house by himself?" she asked, and Merlin considered her words before shaking his head.

"But you can't, you're a lady," he protested, and Evaine scoffed at her warlock friend, packing a few finer dresses for when she needed to attend the joust.

"A lady brought up mainly by the servants, Merlin. I know how to look after myself and any annoying prince that thinks up stupid ideas such as this one," she said, wrapping a cloak around her shoulders before she faced him. "I shall be at Gwen's," she said, leaving the flustered man behind before he could speak.

Evaine cursed the prince as she walked to Gwen's, smiling at the townspeople as she entered the house. She had visited Gwen's home several times, and she quickly changed into one of Anna's dresses, reminding herself of the luck to have a friend who was the same size as herself. Evaine watched from the window, seeing Merlin approach the door and opening it.

"My lord," Evaine announced her presence, after Arthur had brushed past her without a second glance.

"Evaine, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, his eyes widening at the lady when he realised who she was.

"Gwen is away with Anna to Tiltwood. I thought it best that I should stay here and look after you, make sure you don't destroy Gwen's home during your stay. I'll prepare some food," Evaine said, smiling tensely at the way Arthur looked at her. "Surely I don't look that different," she said, looking down at the more simple clothes than what she was used to wearing.

"Er, no, I hardly recognised you," Arthur fumbled to say, and Evaine raised an eyebrow before moving to find the plates.

"You can't really expect me to stay here?" Arthur whispered to Merlin, Evaine frowning as she heard him.

"We need to keep you out of sight. She won't tell anyone, and she is helping us, Arthur," Merlin replied back.

"I doubt anyone would believe it," Arthur said, looking around in mild disgust.

"If you can't cope without your big bed and your soft pillows," Merlin said, Evaine laughing quietly.

"This will be fine. How are the preparations coming? Have you found someone to play our knight in the tournament?" Arthur asked, moving to look through the cupboards.

"Absolutely. He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages and no one will recognise him," Merlin answered, rather proud of himself.

"But does he look the part?" Arthur asked.

"He's arriving after you've eaten, so dig in," Evaine said, turning with a strained smile and offering the prince a plate of food. Arthur looked in surprise at how good the food looked and quickly ate all of it. The man, Will, who was going to play the part of knight in front of the crowds arrived soon after, the three looking at the man who had no similarity with Arthur. "Great," Arthur muttered, not impressed in the slightest.

"From now on, you're sir William of Deira," Merlin announced, holding up the coat of arms after he had washed and clothed Will to look like a knight. "Imagine you're really arrogant. Knights like to think they're so much better than anyone else."

"It's not arrogance. Ignore him. He's an idiot. A knight must behave with honour and nobility. That's better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family," Arthur instructed.

"Polish my armour, boy," William asked Merlin, his voice deepening.

"Now you're getting the hang of it. That's a good point, you do need to polish our armour," Arthur agreed, Merlin sighing.

"Yeah," Will said, giggling.

Later that night, Evaine was sweeping the floor, getting all the muck out that Will had brought in with them as Arthur sat drinking at the table.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll turn in for the night. Is this my bed?" Arthur asked, sitting down on it before Evaine could answer.

"Of course. I hope you'll be comfortable," Evaine muttered.

"I'm sure I will be," Arthur agreed, smiling. Evaine huffed, putting the broom away and going into the small space behind the curtain, looking at the sack of potatoes before laying down, struggling to get comfy. "Good night, Evaine," Arthur called.

"Goodnight, my lord," Evaine replied, sighing as she fell into a fitful night sleep.

XXXXXX

"Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You have trained for this day for many years. Putting your bravery and skill to the test. Today you will fight for honour and for glory. For this is the ultimate test of courage and it will be your measure as men. For only the most skilful, the most fearless among you, will emerge as a worthy champion," Uther called out, smiling as the crowd cheered at his words. Evaine sat back down, clapping as the first joust began. She sat beside the other ladies of the court, rolling her eyes at the compliments they gave Sir William, though she couldn't hide the smile on her own face when Arthur was victorious in every match.

"From what the other ladies of the court told me, they are quite impressed with sir William. They think he's very handsome," Evaine said, cleaning the plates from the meal.

"Typical. They wouldn't know a real knight if he whacked them round the head with his lance," Arthur joked back, making Evaine laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" Evaine asked suddenly, turning to face Arthur.

"I fear that people respect me just because of my title," Arthur said.

"I don't believe that's true of everyone," Evaine said, and Arthur looked at her pointedly.

"Would you tell me if it were?" Arthur asked, and Evaine smiled.

"No. That is the curse of being royal, I fear," Evaine stated.

"When I'm competing as William, my title doesn't matter. Nobody gives me any special treatment. So when I win this tournament, if I win this tournament, it will be because I deserve it, not because I'm prince Arthur. I think I'll take a bath," Arthur said, and Evaine smiled, looking around.

"That might be difficult as Gwen doesn't own a bath tub," Evaine pointed out.

"Really? Perhaps you could prepare me a bowl of hot water. I take it she has a bowl?" Arthur asked, and Evaine gritted her teeth at his tone.

"I think I can manage a bowl. I'll just walk all the way down to the well and fetch some water then, shall I?" Evaine asked, but Arthur had already stopped listening.

The next day, Evaine sat watching the tournament, smiling as Sir Alynor advanced to the final. She looked in surprise as he walked his horse to where she sat, lifting his visor up to look at her.

"May I be so bold to ask for a token of luck, my lady?" he asked, and Evaine blushed before unwrapping her scarf from her neck and stepping down to pass it to him. He lifted it to the crowd, who cheered loudly as Evaine blushed, sitting back down as she watched him take his place amongst the other knights, glancing to the other end to see Arthur watching the exchange. Evaine winced as Sir Leon was nearly unseated by Arthur, choosing not to clap.

"You're not impressed by this Sir William of Deira?" Gaius asked, noticing how she didn't clap.

"I believe he's an arrogant pig," Evaine answered, before rising to leave the tournament early.

XXXXXX

"Evaine?" Arthur called, Evaine sweeping the small space in which she slept in.

"Just a minute," Evaine said, quickly trying to hide her blanket.

"Have you got a needle and thread? My shirt needs mending," Arthur asked, coming to stand in front of her and noticing the sack of potatoes and blanket. "Is this where you sleep? Where's the bed?"

"You're sleeping in it," Evaine pointed out.

"Gwen only has one bed? Why didn't you say something?" Arthur asked.

"How could I? You're prince Arthur. Besides you didn't give me a chance, you saw it and assumed it was for you," Evaine answered.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me?" Arthur asked.

"You shouldn't need to be told to think of someone other than yourself. You're not a child," Evaine said, looking down as Arthur looked at her in surprise.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say to me? Please. I'd like to hear it. If there's something you want to say to me, don't let me stop you," Arthur said, a tinge of anger in his voice.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" Evaine asked.

"About what?"

"About how rude and arrogant you can be. This is Gwen's home and you are staying here as a guest. I know you are used to more luxurious quarters but that is not an excuse to be so rude. You claim titles don't matter to you, but you behave like a prince and expect me to wait on you like a servant, I can only imagine what it would have been like for poor Gwen if she were here. Saying it means nothing if your actions betray you. Would it kill you to say please and thank you once in a while?" Evaine spoke angrily, falling silent as she realised who she was speaking to.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Arthur asked.

"No, sire," Evaine whispered quietly.

"You're right. You have looked after me and I have behaved appallingly. You are a lady, and I may have forgotten that over the past few days," Arthur apologised, surprising Evaine.

"I didn't mean for you to feel bad," Evaine mumbled, feeling bad.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, perhaps a little," Evaine teased.

"There's no excuse. I will make it up to you. Tonight I will make dinner for you," Arthur stated.

"You're going to cook me dinner?" Evaine asked, surprised as he pushed her to the door.

"I most certainly am now go for a walk, or do whatever girls do at this time in the evening," Arthur stated confidently.

"I'd love a walk," Evaine admitted.

"Your dinner will be ready when you return," Arthur promised. Evaine passing Merlin in her walk.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"He's cooking me dinner," Evaine answered, and looked as shocked as she felt.

"Arthurs cooking?" Merlin asked once more, Evaine nodding before continuing her walk.

XXXXXX

"Evaine, perfect timing," Arthur greeted, once Evaine returned. She smiled as he pulled the seat out for her.

"Thank you. This is delicious," Evaine complimented, looking at the food in front of them.

"I'm glad you like it. So, do I have any more annoying habits you wish to tell me about?" Arthur asked, and Evaine smiled softly before shaking her head.

"No. None," Evaine replied, but Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, grinning.

"There's something else, isn't there? What is it?" Arthur asked, and Evaine smiled before looking at him.

"Well, the truth is, you snore," Evaine stated.

"I do not snore," Arthur argued, taken aback.

"You do. The first night we were here, I thought a pig had got into the house," Evaine teased.

"So now I'm a pig, thank you Evaine," Arthur said, faking being insulted.

"I just meant you sound like a pig. I think I'd better stop talking," she said, laughing as Arthur gazed at her.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Arthur asked suddenly, and Evaine smiled fondly.

"My father preferred for me to be in lessons, learning how to play music and dance, the priorities of being a fine lady and attracting a suitable husband one day. Any chance I got, I stole away to the kitchens. They taught me real things, like how to bake the best apple pies and have respect for your servants," she admitted, and Arthur smiled. She began to clean the plates, but Arthur stopped her.

"I'll do that," Arthur said.

"Where did you get those plates?" Evaine asked, noticing something on the bottom.

"From the cupboard," Arthur said.

"They have the royal seal. They're from the palace kitchens. I've eaten from them myself, Arthur. I take it that is where our food came from?" Evaine asked, rising to look at the plates.

"I can kill a chicken from a thousand paces just don't ask me to cook one. That's what servants are for. I didn't mean it like that," Arthur stated, seeing Evaine's face.

"I'm sure Gwen is not ashamed to be a servant. But at least she is not a liar."

"We had a nice meal together what does it matter where it came from?" Arthur asked.

"Because I thought you had shown some humility. You had done something kind for me when no other royal would. A good king should respect his people no matter who they are," Evaine said, turning away before Arthur grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Evaine. I know I have much to learn. There are some things that I am terrible at, cooking being one of them, but also, knowing what to say to someone I care about," Arthur stated, and Evaine smiled softly at his words, the two leaning closer to one another until Merlin rushed through the door.

"Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot. He's here to kill you. The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin had sent him," Merlin explained.

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Evaine asked, watching Arthur turn from where he walked to the other side of the table as Merlin had spoken.

"Because I killed his son. Odin son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him. I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself. I still see his face. He looked so scared," Arthur said, his voice breaking at the end.

"You cannot blame yourself," Evaine said softly.

"No one but us knows where you are. If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you," Merlin pointed out, and Arthur nodded.

"May I continue to stay here?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. I will stay for as long as you need," Evaine agreed.

"Thank you. I'll sleep on the floor," Arthur stated, and Evaine shook her head.

"No, have the bed. You need to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow," Evaine argued.

"I will not hear of it. Good night Evaine," Arthur said, turning to walk into the smaller room.

"Good night," Evaine softly replied, smiling at his kindness.

XXXXXX

Evaine helped Arthur with his armour the next morning, standing back as he hid himself under his cloak, tying it tightly.

"One more match and the tournament will be over," Arthur pointed out, smiling.

"You can go back to being prince Arthur," Evaine said, smiling softly. She looked down at the small white fabric in her hands. "I thought you might wear it for luck," she said, holding it out to him, not noticing the smile he sent her.

"Thank you," Arthur said, taking it her from her hands. Evaine smiled up at him, noticing how intently he stared at her, before he leant down and brought his lips to her own. Her eyes remained open for a moment in shock, before she closed them, relishing the soft feel of his lips on hers, wishing it could last forever before he pulled back. The two stared at one another before Arthur looked away, smiling slightly.

"I must go," he said, pulling his hood up and leaving. Evaine stood for a moment, closing her eyes for a second and raising her fingers to touch her lips, before dressing herself in one of her finer gowns and leaving for the tournament. Evaine took her seat, smiling at Gaius and waiting nervously for the match to start. She smiled as she noticed the token she had given Arthur around his wrist. The moment came, but Evaine stood, her mouth open in shock as Arthur was struck badly on the chest, the first time he had been hit in the competition. She didn't hesitate to run to the tent, knowing he was hurt. She met Arthur outside his tent, helping him inside and setting him down on a chair.

"His lance pierced my armour," Arthur groaned, breathing heavily.

"You're losing too much blood," Evaine pointed out, inspecting the wound.

"Do what you can. I have to be back on the course in five minutes or I forfeit the match," Arthur argued.

"You can't possibly joust. You're too badly injured," Evaine stated, shaking her head.

"I have never withdrawn from a match. I do not intend to start now," Arthur argued.

"You would risk your life to protect your pride? You have nothing to prove, least of all to me," Evaine begged, and she watched as Arthur's eyes rested on her own, his breathing evening out as he looked at her.

"I have everything to prove, to myself," he said, before putting his helmet back on. Evaine helped him back to his horse. "You'll have to pass me my lance," Arthur groaned, and Evaine shook her head but lifted the lance up.

"This is madness, Arthur," Evaine stated, but he rode off.

"Evaine, where's Arthur?" Merlin asked, running up to his friend.

"He's about to joust," Evaine answered.

"He's jousting against the assassin," Merlin told her, and she followed after him as they ran back to the stands. She waited as the crowds cheered around her, before Arthur managed to unseat the assassin from his horse. Merlin helped Arthur dismount, and Evaine ran back to the tent. "You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place. The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself," Merlin said.

"You must go and collect the trophy," Arthur instructed Will.

"I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?" Evaine asked, surprised. She smiled when Arthur looked at her.

"Perhaps this is a time for humility," Arthur stated, and Evaine smiled proudly before the three went to watch Will collect the trophy, laughing at his happiness.

XXXXXX

"The assassin attacked us as we were returning to Camelot. I was injured whilst killing him," Arthur told his father in the council chamber, pretending to have returned.

"Odin must pay for his actions. We must strike back at him" Uther said.

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son? We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed," Arthur said, wisely.

"Perhaps you are right. How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?" Uther asked, and Evaine smiled when Arthur glanced at her.

"Very. I learnt a great deal. How was the tournament?" Arthur asked.

"Excellent. We have a new champion. Sir William of Deira," Uther replied.

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement," Arthur said, smiling as he shared a look with Merlin. He glanced at Evaine, who smiled sadly before looking down, remembering their places. They left the chamber, Arthur pausing to wait for Evaine. "Evaine," Arthur called, stopping the lady as she turned to him with a smile. "What happened, while we were at Gwen's house, I'm afraid my father would not allow it," Arthur explained, his heart tightening at the very fact he had to speak the words.

"You don't have to explain. Perhaps when you are king, things will be different. A royal may marry below him to the daughter of a lord," Evaine said, hopefully. Arthur smiled tightly, nodding.

"I hope so," he said quietly, reaching for her hand before Uther called for him. The two glanced behind Arthur to see Uther waiting, the two sighing internally as Arthur began walking to his father. Evaine stood and watched him leave, her heart quickening as he glanced back to her, a soft smile on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

CocoRocks – Thank you so much for your comment! If you like Evaine, please have a look at my other stories! I try to always have a strong female OC where I can!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXX

**The Nightmare Begins**

Evaine stood close to the window in Morgana's chambers, looking at the burnt and charred remains of the curtains and some of the furniture as Anna and Merlin cleaned it up.

"I came back in with some extra blankets. There was a candle, but I put it out," Gwen explained.

"Are you sure?" Uther asked, walking to where Evaine stood by the curtains.

"I blew it out, I swear," Gwen promised.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years. If she said she blew it out, I believe her," Arthur said, after a meaningful glance between himself and Evaine.

"She could've been burnt alive," Uther stated.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could've started the fire," Arthur pointed out.

"Perhaps," Uther muttered, and Evaine frowned.

"What other explanation could there be?" Evaine asked, sharing a glance with Merlin and Arthur.

"Someone started the fire deliberately," Uther answered, and her eyes widened, glancing in worry at Gwen.

XXXXXX

Evaine went to visit Morgana later that day, bumping into Merlin. "Merlin, where are you off to in a hurry?" she asked, noticing the flowers he hid behind his back.

"Just to-" He trailed off, and she smirked.

"I'm sure Morgana will love them, but don't let Anna know, she may grow jealous," she teased her friend, the two walking to the chambers together.

"Ah, Merlin. I need you to... What are you hiding behind your back?" Arthur asked, passing the two. Evaine grinned when Merlin quickly hid the flowers behind his back once more.

"Nothing. See?" Merlin said, holding his arms out. Evaine hid her laugh when she realised he had tucked them through his belt.

"What are you up to?" Arthur asked, glancing to Evaine who shook her head in answer.

"What, nothing, honestly. Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that. You wanted me to do something."

"My chainmail needs cleaning," Arthur stated, narrowing his eyes at his servant, trying to get him to admit the truth.

"Oh, well...I'll see to it right away," Merlin promised, waiting for a moment before rushing off, Evaine following behind him laughing at his behaviour. They reached Morgana's chambers, and Gwen smiled at the two when she opened the door. "How is she?" he asked.

"I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own," Gwen said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked.

"I'd better get back to her," Gwen said, and Merlin hands Gwen the flowers. "I'll make sure she knows who they're from," she promised, Merlin leaving.

"I'll keep you company, Gwen," Evaine promised, the serving girl smiling gratefully as Evaine entered the room.

XXXXXX

Evaine rushed through the corridors, the warning bells ringing loudly in the castle. She rushed into Morgana's chambers, followed by Arthur.

"The guards have completed the search of the castle. There's no trace of her," Arthur informed his father.

"Encircle the city. No one gets in or out," Uther instructed, and Arthur gave the orders to the guards to carry them out.

"You sent for me, Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Yes. What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?" Uther asked.

"Well, I..." Gaius began, but Arthur interrupted him.

"The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers."

"So, she was safe then?" Uther asked, and Gaius nodded.

"Yes. Well, I suppose she must've been," Gaius agreed, and Evaine looked to Uther.

"Sire is there anything I can do?" she asked, and Uther shook his head.

"Not at the moment," he said, smiling tensely before beckoning her to follow Arthur and himself to the council chamber. "Have all the suspects been arrested?"

"Nearly. A few have gone to ground," Arthur informed.

"Issue a proclamation. "All the prisoners will be executed unless the Lady Morgana is returned to Camelot"," Uther said, and Arthur nodded, the knights nodding in agreement at the proclamation.

"I'll see to it, Sire," Arthur promised.

The next day, Evaine watched as all the knights of Camelot and numerous guards followed Arthur out of the castle, Anna placing her hand on Evaine's shoulder as they stood by the window.

"Arthur will find her, Evaine," Anna assured, and Evaine nodded, smiling at the thought of Arthur, but quickly letting it fall as she remembered her position.

XXXXXX

Evaine stood beside Uther on the steps to the courtyard, the two rushing down as Arthur held Morgana in his arms. Uther helps her down, pulling her into a tight embrace the moment her feet touched the floor.

"I was so, so worried about you," Uther whispered into her hair, Evaine's eyes meeting Morgana's as she smiled happily at the return of her friend.

"You were right. It was the druids. They kidnapped her," Arthur informed his father, and Uther glared into space at the news, his grip tightening on Morgana. Evaine smiled despite this news, sharing a relieved look with Arthur, before the two looked away.


	14. Chapter 14

AngelRoze - Thank you so much for commenting! I understand what you're saying, but Evaine's dad isn't actually a king from another kingdom, so she isn't technically a princess. Balin (her father) is a Lord of Tiltwood, an imaginary town on the coast that I created, and he is a member of Uther's 'bannermen' you might say, so he serves under Uther's name but has his own land as a reward for his past service. So Evaine is the daughter of a Lord, and I believe in an episode in series 3, Uther says to ensure the future of Camelot Arthur has to have a secure marriage to a princess. Hope this clears it up a little!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**Lancelot and Evaine**

"For the last time, Anna, you don't need to come. I'll be back before you know it," Evaine told her friend, looking down at her from her horse as Anna adjusted her cloak. She looked across to see Arthur assisting Morgana to mount her own horse, and she turns back to Anna, a tight grip on her reins. "I promised Morgana I would go. It isn't that far to her father's grave," she added, and Anna nodded, stepping back so she could stop fidgeting.

"It's just, I've never not gone with you before," Anna said, and Evaine smiled.

"Don't worry, my dear friend. Nothing is going to happen. I swear," Evaine said, turning as Arthur moved back to the steps.

"Make sure you return to Camelot before dusk," Arthur calls out to Sir Robert who was escorting the ladies and Gwen.

"Yes, Sire," he responded, kicking his horse to a walk as the party began to leave. Evaine waved to Anna, catching sight of Arthur gazing at her before she smiled sadly and turned in her seat, walking alongside Gwen and Morgana.

A short time later, Morgana had noticed how quiet her friend was as they passed through the woods. "You look troubled, Evaine."

"I'm fine. Enjoying the fresh air," Evaine said, smiling to her friend who studied her.

"You're very secretive these days. I'm beginning to think there's a man involved," Morgana teased.

"When do I get to meet any decent men?" Evaine joked back, the two sharing a laugh as they continued their journey. It was peaceful within the group, until numerous yelling sounded, followed by a group of bandits.

"My ladies, you must follow me!" Sir Robert said, before he slouched forward, an arrow in his back. Morgana screams, the two ladies and Gwen being pulled from their horses until a passing knight manages to kill the men holding them.

"Gwen! Head for the path! Go!" Morgana shouted, the three running to the trees but being stopped by Kendrick, the leader of the bandits. "I warn you. I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He'll have your heads if any harm comes to me."

"I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana," Kendrick stated, bowing mockingly. The women tried to resist as they were led to the bandits' camp, but realised they couldn't escape without planning.

"He's coming. You know what you must do?" Evaine asked the others, and they nodded as Kendrick walked in.

"I trust you are comfortable?" Kendrick asked the women.

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Morgana asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. We've a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest," Kendrick instructed, walking away from the tent they had left the three women in.

"I wish to bathe," Morgana announced, stepping out of the tent followed closely by Evaine and Gwen.

"You wish to bathe?" Kendrick repeated in surprise.

"I am the King's ward and accustomed to certain standards. I am sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe! Who wants to help me guard her?" Kendrick asked his men, coarse laughter being his reply. The three women were escorted by Kendrick and two other men to a nearby stream.

"You may find the water a little icy," Kendrick commented.

"I'm sure I'll manage. If you were any kind of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy," Morgana pointed out.

"Well, unfortunately for you I am no kind of gentleman. Now get on with it," Kendrick demanded, stepping forward as Morgana continued to undress until she was in her shift. The other guards released their holds on Gwen and Evaine.

"You can at least turn your backs," Morgana pleaded.

"So you can make a run for it. Do you think I'm that stupid?" Kendrick asked.

"I think you're very stupid," Morgana said, moving forward to punch Kendrick as Evaine and Gwen unsheathed the swords of the two guards. Gwen throws the sword to Morgana, and her and Evaine fight the two guards before running away.

"Run! No, no, this way!" Evaine shouted, running in the lead. It goes smoothly until Gwen stumbles and hurts her ankle. The two ladies go back and try to help her stand.

"Put your arm around my shoulder, come on!" Morgana says, pulling Gwen up.

"No, no, no. We'll never outrun them, you must go on without me!" Gwen states.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Morgana states. Evaine glances at Morgana, seeing how afraid she is before swinging the sword in her hand.

"I'll buy you enough time using two swords," Evaine said, grabbing Morgana's sword from her hand.

"No!" Morgana shouts, but the bandits can be heard getting closer.

"We don't have time to argue. Take Gwen and get help!" Evaine shouts, pushing the two women forward. Evaine smiles confidently to the two, hiding behind a tree before attacking a passing bandit, managing to kill three before grabbed and taken back to the bandit's camp.

"How could you let her escape?! Eh?! You bring me the servant! She's worthless to us!" Kendrick shouted, and Evaine gave a small sigh of relief at him not recognising her. He pauses, grabbing her face and looking her over before looking down at her dress. "Oh, you're no servant though," he said, and Evaine tenses.

"I am the Lady Evaine of Tiltwood," Evaine announces and Kendrick gives a small smile.

"Good. Hengist has never met the Lady Morgana or Lady Evaine. For all he knows, you could be Uther Pendragon's ward," Kendrick stated, before forcibly lifting her atop a horse. Evaine remains silent as they escort her to Hengist's fortress, Evaine lifting her hood over her head as they entered its gates.

"Kendrick, I was beginning to think you'd failed me," Hengist greeted.

"May I present the Lady Morgana," Kendrick announced. Evaine flinched as Hengist pulled the hood off her head.

"You're as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana," Hengist said.

"I demand that you release me immediately!" Evaine shouted.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom. In the meantime, you'll be my guest," Hengist states.

"Do not flatter yourself. I am not your guest! I am your prisoner!" Evaine spat, and Hengist nodded, a sinister smile on his face.

"As you wish. Take her to the dungeon," Hengist instructed, watching as Evaine was dragged from the room.

Evaine was later brought back into the main chamber room, rolling her eyes in disgust at the revelry and feasting that was taking place. She sat reluctantly beside Hengist, not touching anything.

"Silence! Our royal guest, Lady Morgana has grown bored! She needs entertaining," Hengist announces, placing his hand on her shoulder as Evaine flinches away. The bandits laugh and Hengist nods to someone, a gate opening to a cage and a gladiator struts out. "Bring on the challenger," Hengist orders, and a familiar man causes Evaine's eyes to widen as she realises it's Lancelot. "Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive. Do you accept the challenge?" Lancelot bows in acceptance, before the fight starts. Evaine winced at every blow in Lancelot's direction, but sighs in relief when he wins, his eyes meeting her own before sparing the man's life. Lancelot leaves the cage, coming to stand in front of Hengist and Evaine at the main table, Hengist throws him a purse of coins. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lancelot," Lancelot answered.

"You have proved yourself to be a skillful warrior. I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana," Hengist said, impressed. Lancelot hides his surprise at her being called Morgana but bows in her direction.

"My Lady," Lancelot greets.

"Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the Wilddeoren," Hengist warned, before a large rat-like creature emerges and eats the screaming gladiator, Evaine and Lancelot wincing and turning away from the scene.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Evaine sat curled up in the corner of her cell on the bed, her dark blue cloak wrapped around her for warmth. She looked up when she heard someone stop by the small grate, and she rose to see Lancelot.

"Evaine," he whispered, and Evaine placed her fingers closer to the grate.

"Lancelot," she answered, the two smiling at one another.

"I could not believe my eyes when I saw it was you," he said, and Evaine nodded.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me."

"Why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

"He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom. When no ransom is paid, he will realise the truth and then he will throw me to those beasts," Evaine answered.

"I will not allow that to happen," Lancelot vowed.

"What are you doing here? Are you one of Hengist's men?"

"No."

"What became of you after you left Camelot?" Evaine asked.

"There are few opportunities for men like me. So I've been earning a living the only way that I know: with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist," Lancelot stated.

"I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope," Evaine argued.

"I was wrong. The world is not like that," Lancelot retorts. She shakes her head, reaching her hand further to grate, laying her fingers over his.

"I still see the hope in you. I do not accept it is gone."

"I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?" Lancelot asked, his fingers enclosing around Evaine's.

"I thought I would never see you again," she admits, the two sharing a smile before a door being unlocked startles them. "Someone's coming."

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here. I will," Lancelot promised, smiling before hurrying away. Evaine pauses for a moment before sitting on the bed, rising when the door opens and Hengist walks in.

"I've not yet received word from Uther that he intends to pay your ransom. I was informed that the King was extremely fond of his ward. Are you not surprised he is content to leave you here to die?" Hengist asked.

"How can I know the King's mind when I am locked in your stinking cell?" Evaine answered back.

"If I do not hear from Uther by dawn tomorrow, this stinking cell will be the last place you ever see," he promises, laughing before leaving, slamming the door shut. Evaine sits back down on the bed, gasping heavily, wiping some tears away that had threatened to fall.

"Gwen," Lancelot whispers once more later that day, having managed to sneak away from Hengist.

"Lancelot," Evaine greets, smiling at him.

"I was terrified I might find your cell empty," he said, sighing in relief.

"There's been no word from Uther. I fear Hengist is growing suspicious," Evaine answers, Lancelot noting the tone of fear in the normally composed lady.

"You must keep up the pretense. I will not allow you to die here."

"What about you?"

"I have little to live for."

"Do not say that," Evaine said, frowning.

"It's the truth. For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing," Lancelot stated, and Evaine once more shook her head, reaching for his hand through the bars.

"You are everything that is right with this world. You find justice where there is none, you fight for what you love," Evaine argued back, and Lancelot smiled and placed his other hand over hers.

"I did not know you felt that way," he commented.

"I didn't even know I could feel this way about someone," Evaine said, smiling softly, her mind knowing that she and Arthur could never be, even though she wanted to be.

"Then you have given me a reason to live. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall," Lancelot said, smiling and gripping her hand tightly before leaving.

XXXXXX

Arthur and Merlin stop by a stream to wash off the Gaia berries. Arthur takes one off his face, looking at it in amazement.

"Gaia berries worked. Huh," he mentioned, continuing to wash the remains off his face. Merlin stops, looking up.

"You didn't know if they worked?"

"Not for sure," Arthur answered.

"Now you tell me?! Oh! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right. It's just Merlin. You trying to get us both killed?" Merlin said, Arthur chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've risked your life like that," Arthur apologised, the smile on his face saying otherwise.

"Well, they do say love makes you do strange things," Merlin commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Evaine?" Merlin asked, smiling knowingly at the prince as he scoffed. "It's so obvious. A blind man could see it. Is it really that hard to admit you like her? Just say it."

"I can't! How can I admit that I think about her all the time. Or that...I care about her more than anyone. How can I admit that...I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her?" Arthur said, and Merlin's face dropped, seeing the real emotion in his face.

"Why can't you?" he asked, naively.

"Because nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings knowing that...hurts too much," Arthur admitted.

"Who's to say nothing can happen?" Merlin asked.

"My father won't let me rescue a lord's daughter. Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?" Arthur pointed out.

"You want to marry Evaine?" Merlin asked, shocked.

"No! No...I...I don't know...It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be," Arthur said.

"When you're King, you can change that," Merlin assured.

"I can't expect Evaine to wait for me," Arthur muttered.

"If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you," Merlin promised.

"We don't even know if she's still alive," Arthur mumbled, praying that she is.

"No, she is. We will find her," Merlin vowed.

"Come on. We've got a long trek ahead. Oh, and Merlin...if you dare tell anyone about this, I promise I will make your life a living hell," Arthur stated, a small smile on his face as he threatened his servant.

"You mean, more than you already do?" Merlin asked, and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah."

"We could talk about your feelings while you walk," Merlin offered.

"Shut up, Merlin."

XXXXXX

"Lady Morgana," Hengist calls, jolting Evaine up from her sleep and crawling to the corner of the bed as notices how Hengist is sat on the edge of it. "Or should I say, Lady Evaine?" he adds, and Evaine's face pales.

"I am Uther's ward, the lady-"

"No, you're Lady Evaine of Tiltwood. I had to torture it out of Kendrick, but he told me the truth eventually. See, I kept wondering why Uther hadn't paid the ransom on his precious ward. And it turns out, he doesn't even care for you," he said, raising his hand to stroke her hair as she flinched back. "Your father has caused me a great deal of annoyance in the past, along with your brothers. I'm sure we can find payment from you one way or another," he states, cackling as he rose and left, slamming the cell door once more. Evaine sinks against the wall, pulling her cloak closer to her as she cries.

Evaine sits up when she hears the keys rattle in the door, smiling as Lancelot enters, holding his hand towards her.

"We haven't a moment to lose," he states, helping her stand before the two run out the cell and down numerous corridors until they stop. "Follow this tunnel. It will take you out beyond the castle walls. I will buy you as much time as I can."

"I am not leaving without you," Evaine said, grabbing onto his arm.

"You must," Lancelot argued.

"No. I will not leave you here to die," Evaine argued.

"I would die for you 100 times over. Live for me, or everything that I am has been for nothing," Lancelot pleads. Evaine searches his eyes, before leaning up to kiss him, tears falling from her eyes as they separate.

"As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade," Evaine whispered, Lancelot smiling at her words.

"Run. Don't stop running until you are well away from here," he tells her, noticing her hesitation. "Run. Run," he urged, Evaine crying as she runs, glancing back at him before disappearing around a corner.

XXXXXX

Evaine struggled in the arms of the bandit who was holding her, covering her mouth as she heard Lancelot speak to Hengist.

"She is worth more to me than you will ever understand," he said, and Evaine shuts her eyes tightly at his words. There was a pause before she was dragged into the cage, sharing a look with Lancelot.

"You thought she got away. No. You failed her. And that must hurt you "more than I will ever understand"," Hengist mocked, Lancelot shaking his head as he glanced back at Evaine, watching as two bandits tied her so the two lovers were back to back.

"What do you say?! Shall I spare them?" Hengist asks his men, the crowd booing before they began to chant.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill...!"

"I am sorry. This is my fault," Evaine whispers to Lancelot, turning to lean her head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You reminded me of who I am. I will die with faith in my heart. That is worth more than anything," Lancelot answered, reaching to entwine his hand with hers.

"Release the Wilddeoren!" Hengist shouted. Evaine's breath quickened as the beast entered the cage, Lancelot trying to kick it away from them. She turns in surprise when Arthur jumps into the cage, freeing the two and passing Lancelot a sword and pushing Evaine behind him.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"I came to save Evaine. What about you?" Lancelot asked.

"Likewise. Get behind us. The tunnel, that's our only chance. Merlin! Don't sit there cowering, let's go!" Arthur said, pushing Evaine behind him so she was in the tunnel.

"After them!" Hengist shouts, entering the cage as Merlin jumps over it and meets with the others at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Take Guinevere! I'll hold them off," Lancelot tells Arthur.

"No!" Evaine shouted, remembering how that ended the last time, sharing a look with Lancelot.

"Guinevere, we have to go!" Arthur said, grabbing her arm and running down the tunnel with her. Evaine keeps up with him, stopping to rest when they reach locked bars at the end of the tunnel, opening out to the woods. Merlin and Lancelot catch up with them, and he sits close to where Arthur is trying to break the chain.

"Good to see you both. Where are your knights?" Lancelot asks.

"It's just us. Got to keep moving," Arthur states, and Evaine takes Lancelot's offered hand, smiling and gripping it tightly. She pauses, looking up to see Arthur staring at their hands, shock evident on his face.

"Thank you, Arthur. We owe you our lives," Lancelot thanks, before following after Evaine through the gate. The four don't stop until they eventually make camp in the woods, knowing they are a good distance away from Hengist's fortress by now.

They sit by the fire later the night, Evaine catching Arthur gaze at her every so often.

"I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission...with just the two of you," Lancelot points out. Evaine holds her breath as she glances at Arthur for an answer.

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a lady," Arthur states.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway," Lancelot pressed.

"Truth is, I only came because Morgana and Anna begged me," Arthur answers, and Evaine flinches at his words, sharing a broken look with the prince before forcing a smile on her face.

"I think I will get some rest," Evaine announces, rising and moving away to lay down.

"We should all get some rest," Arthur mutters, also rising and laying down.

"I'll stand guard for a while," Lancelot says.

"I'll just...sit here, then," Merlin said, smiling awkwardly.

XXXXXX

"Where's Lancelot? Where is he?" Evaine asks, waking from her sleep and looking to Merlin.

"He's gone," he whispers, and Evaine shakes her head.

"No," she whispers, rising from her place.

"He said that some things can't be. He wanted you to know that you've changed him forever," Merlin told her, and Evaine felt tears form in her eyes as her friend placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked away, crying softly.

"We have a long walk ahead of us," Arthur states, hearing what was said by Merlin but not commenting on it. Merlin nods, following Arthur to the horses they had left nearby as Evaine wipes her eyes before joining them. They quickly reach the castle, and Arthur walks behind Arthur as they ascend the stairs before Morgana's chambers.

"Morgana. Anna. Gwen. There's someone here to see you all," Arthur announces, stepping to the side to reveal Evaine, who is immediately embraced by the women. Evaine moves to hug Anna by herself, Morgana and Gwen smiling happily at the return of their friend.

"Evaine! I thought I'd never see you again! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Anna begged, Evaine smiling, opening her eyes to meet Arthur's, who stared at her for a moment before leaving, not glancing back at the lady.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beauty and the Beast: Part One**

Evaine and Anna stood to the side in the council chamber watching as a beautiful woman walked forward.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther asked, smiling at the familiar woman.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Catrina answers.

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther said, rising from his seat and meeting the lady half-way as she rose from her curtsey.

"All that you heard was true, my lord, and worse," Catrina said. Evaine shared a sympathetic look to the lady, knowing the Tregors were a close friend of her father's.

"Your father, the King?" Uther asked.

"Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far..." Catrina trails off, swooning forward before Uther caught her. "Forgive me, my lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can," Uther stated, helping her stand upright.

"A bed for the night would be most welcome," Catrina asked, and Uther nodded.

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do. Please join Arthur, Morgana, Evaine and myself for a meal tonight," Uther said, and Catrina smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," she answered, before being led away to a room by a servant. Evaine smiled at Uther who nodded with a smile before leaving the chambers.

"Another opportunity for Arthur to stare at you longingly," Anna teased quietly, noticing the glance between her mistress and the prince.

"Oh shush," Evaine mumbled, smiling despite herself at her friend's words.

Later that night, she sat beside Arthur at the table, facing Morgana and Catrina as they dined. "Well, this is wonderful. Thank you," Catrina said, smiling at each of them.

"It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember," Uther stated.

"My father often spoke of you, my lord," Catrina mentioned.

"And I will remember him always," Uther promised.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him," Arthur said, and Catrina smiled softly.

"I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more," Catrina said, pushing her plate away.

"Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you," Uther argued.

"I only wish that were true."

"It is, my lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child," Uther commented.

"Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, my lord," Catrina said, sharing a smile with the ladies.

"Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now," Uther compliments. Morgana smiles while Evaine notices how appalled Arthur looks.

"I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me," Arthur said, rising after faking a yawn.

"Of course," Catrina said. Evaine and Morgana share a small nod.

"We should retire as well. I believe Anna and Gwen are waiting for us to return before they retire," Evaine said, and Uther nodded, Catrina smiling at the two as they left.

"I never knew Uther could give such compliments," Morgana whispered, hooking her arm through her friends as they walked to their chambers.

"I know, I couldn't stop smiling. Perhaps Arthur should take some lessons from his father," Evaine said, the two laughing as they continued their walk.

The next morning, Evaine is stood grooming her horse, close to where Arthur and Merlin were grooming Arthur's horse.

"Honestly. Look at them," Arthur states, catching Evaine's attention as she glances up to see Catrina and Uther laughing with one another.

"Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close?" Merlin asked.

"There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man," Arthur pointed out.

"Do neither of you believe in love?" Evaine asked, the two turning to look at her, mounting her horse and adjusting her skirts. "Is it that hard to believe that two people share a connection?" she asked, catching Arthur's eyes before kicking her horse to a trot, deciding to take a ride in the forest to clear her own head of a certain prince and a knight.

XXXXXX

A week passed since Catrina had arrived, and the whole kingdom knew how smitten Uther had become with the lady. Evaine and Anna stood beside Morgana and Gwen after being summoned to the council chamber by Uther. They curtsied as Uther entered, Catrina walking beside him, his hand atop hers.

"Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor," Uther announced, the room clapping at the announcement. "I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning... ...and a new queen for all here in Camelot. I could not hope to have made a better match. I hope you will all share in our joy," Uther finished, the room clapping once more before Catrina and Uther hurried out of the room.

"Well, that was unexpected," Anna said, watching the two leave.

"A happy surprise," Morgana said, smiling at the news. Evaine stayed silent, noticing the way her smile had dropped half-way through Uther's speech.

"Yes, an unexpected surprise indeed," she mumbled, pausing before following Anna back to her chambers.

"We must pick a suitable dress for tomorrow," Anna said excitedly, Evaine nodding, her thoughts remaining on Catrina's face during the speech.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Anna dressed Evaine in a deep purple gown, adding small flowers in her hair before the two left for the throne room. Evaine stood beside Morgana, Anna and Gwen standing behind their mistresses. Trumpets sounded as Arthur and Uther entered, the court bowing at their entrance before the trumpets sounded once more, announcing the presence of Catrina.

"She looks beautiful," Morgana whispered as Catrina walked past, Uther holding his hand out to her.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor. Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman?" Geoffrey asked.

"It is"

"Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man?" Geoffrey asked.

"It is."

"Do any say nay? With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity," Geoffrey announced, Evaine smiling at the wording of the ceremony.

"I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself," Uther vowed.

"I now pronounce you to be husband and wife," Geoffrey said, walking to the side as Uther and Catrina kiss, the crowd erupting into applause for their new queen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beauty and the Beast: Part Two**

Evaine looks up in surprise to see Arthur enter her chambers with a few men. "Sorry for the intrusion, my lady, but we must search your rooms," Arthur said, the men hurrying around the room as Evaine and Anna stood from their seats.

"Why? What are you looking for?" Evaine asked.

"Merlin. We believe he has stolen from the Queen," Arthur replied, his eyes searching Evaine's. She nodded, walking to the window as Arthur followed her.

"Where is he?" she whispered, making sure the guards couldn't hear them.

"I told him to leave. Hopefully he's left by now," he whispered in reply, and Evaine shook her head.

"Merlin would never steal, it's not like him," Evaine muttered, glancing at the guards who were finishing their search.

"I don't believe it either. He may be an idiot, but he's no thief," Arthur agreed, turning to the guard as he approached the two.

"Not here, sire, that's all of the rooms searched," the guard informed the prince, before bowing to the lady and leaving.

"I must go inform my father," Arthur announced, and Evaine nodded, placing the book she had been reading down.

"I will come with you," she said, and Arthur looked at her in surprise. "I must know what he is accused of, for Anna's sake," she explained quietly, glancing to her friend who watched the two worriedly. Arthur nodded, realising what she meant.

"Very well," he said, the two leaving for the council chamber, greeting Uther and Catrina before Arthur spoke to his father. "I fear he may have slipped through our net."

"You're very quick to give up the chase," Catrina noted.

"That is because I know my quarry is long gone," Arthur answered.

"How can you be so certain?" Uther asked.

"Well, despite appearances, Merlin isn't stupid. He must've got wind that we were looking for him and left," Arthur said, and Evaine nodded.

"Outwitting your army in the process," Catrina stated, disbelieving Arthur's words.

"It appears so," Arthur said.

"I thought your men aspired to the same high standards that my father instilled in you," Catrina commented to Uther.

"When I led the army, they did," Uther said, taking his seat.

"We don't even know if he's still in Camelot. He could be anywhere," Evaine pointed out.

"And that's a good enough reason to give up?" Catrina snapped, surprising Evaine and Arthur.

"No, I'm not. It's just that I believe our resources would be better..."

"I've had enough of your excuses. We both have. I want the boy found," Uther interrupted his son.

"Sire. My lady," Arthur bowed, Evaine curtseying before the two left.

"Did you find her behaviour as strange as I did?" Evaine asked, once they were a fair distance away. Arthur hesitated before nodding.

"Perhaps it's just the worry from her seal being stolen," Arthur said, and Evaine nodded.

"I don't know, something does not feel right," Evaine said, Arthur not denying he didn't have doubts about the lady.

XXXXXX

A few days later, the matter over Merlin is nearly forgotten, but another meeting is called for Arthur.

"There's something important that I...we wish you to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They've grown fat off our indulgence of them," Uther stated.

"How so?" Arthur asks.

"We provide peace, protection, food. They give us very little in return," Uther listed.

"Most of our people are poor. They survive on the few crops they're able to grow," Arthur commented.

"That is what they would have us believe," Catrina said bluntly.

"It's what I see every day," Arthur replied, glancing at Catrina.

"We're introducing a new tax," Uther informed.

"The people must pay for the sanctuary that Camelot provides," Catrina explained.

"You can't. The majority are barely able to get by as it is," Arthur argues.

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged," Uther continues, pretending not to have heard his son.

"We've lived this way for years. You've never suggested anything like this before," Arthur said to his father.

"Maybe not to you, but the King confided in me that he has been considering this for some time, haven't you?" Catrina asked, her grip tightening on his hand.

"Yes, I have. You are to begin the collections at once," Uther instructed. Arthur nodded, bowing to the two before leaving.

The next day, Evaine and Anna are taking a walk through the lower town, offering some food to the homeless as they often did.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Arthur shouted, grabbing the two's attention to some guards roughly handling an old man.

"He's refusing to pay the King's tax," the guard answered.

"You- you ask for too much. I've given all I can," the man states, out of breath from the way the guards are holding him. Evaine and Anna step closer, watching the scene.

"That's not enough!" the guard shouts. Arthur looks to the crowd who had formed, seeing the desperation on their faces.

"Let me see," Arthur asks, the guard passing the pouch of money to the prince. Arthur looks through it before handing it to the older man. "Release him."

"The King said..."

"Release him. Give them back their money. All of it," Arthur orders, cutting the guard from speaking. Arthur leaves, the people smiling and bowing to him.

"He seems much different from when we first came here, don't you think?" Anna asked Evaine, the two moving back towards the castle.

"Yes," Evaine said softly, smiling. Anna smiles, the two continuing their walk back to the castle. "I shall meet you back at my chambers, Anna. I must run an errand," Evaine said, and Anna smiles knowingly. She moved down the familiar corridors before hesitating in front of a door, knocking after a moment.

"Come in," Arthur said, looking in surprise when he saw Evaine enter. "Evaine!" he greeted, smiling slightly at her appearance.

"I saw what you did earlier. The people owe you a debt of gratitude," she said, walking forward.

"The people owe me nothing. My father's still going to impose the tax," Arthur said.

"Will he not be persuaded?" Evaine asked.

"Not by me. He can't stand the sight of me."

"That's not true. The King loves you," Evaine argued.

"You should've heard the way he spoke to me," Arthur said, rising from his seat and leaning against the arm of the chair.

"I'm sure he was angry, but you're still his son. Everyone appreciates what you did. They know you tried, and they won't forget that."

"Maybe he's right. One day I will be the King of Camelot, and I cannot be a friend to the people as well as their ruler," Arthur comments.

"That's not true, and you will prove it when you become King. You've a kind heart, Arthur. Don't ever change. Not for anyone," Evaine asked, stepping closer to him. Arthur smiles at her, reaching for her hand before a knock sounds on the door, Evaine taking a step back from Arthur as Sir Leon opens it.

"The King has sent for you," he says, and Evaine and Arthur share a look before they follow Leon to the council chamber, looking in surprise to see the whole court in attendance. Evaine stands beside Sir Leon as Arthur approaches his father.

"Father?"

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title," Uther informs, shocking the council.

"What?" Arthur asked, surprised and angry.

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow you to undermine my authority," Uther explained.

"You've always welcomed my counsel in the past," Arthur points out.

"You stood against me for all the people to see," Uther retorts.

"I'm sorry. Any future grievance I have will be held in private," Arthur promised.

"No, it's too late for that."

"Father, this is..."

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot," Uther states, the council gasping in shock at the news.

"Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir..." Gaius spoke.

"Gaius...You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son," Arthur stated, taking a step closer to his father.

"My decision is final," Uther states. Arthur stares at his father before leaving the chamber. Evaine watched him leave with a frown.

"Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith," Uther announces. Sir Leon hesitates before clapping, triggering the rest of the court to do so.

XXXXXX

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take the oath?" Geoffrey states to the court later that day in the Hall of Ceremonies.

"I am," Catrina agreed, kneeling.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I...do," Catrina hesitates, itching her arm and shuffling in her place.

"Will you, to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," she states, itching her arm more furiously.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers... ...maintain the laws..." Geoffrey said.

"Yes, yes," Catrina interrupts.

"I'm sorry, you-you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding," Geoffrey explains.

"Well, get on with it then. I mean, really, where did you dig up this old crone from?" Catrina asks, the crowd frowning at her in surprise.

"She's right. Get on with it," Uther agreed, the crowd whispering at the odd behaviour of the two.

"Will you, to the utmost of your powers..."

"Yes, yes," Catrina continues to interrupt.

"...maintain the laws and customs..."

"I will, I will."

"...of the land, and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes! Just shut up and give me the crown!" Catrina shouts, grabbing the crown from Geoffrey and running out.

"Catrina!" Uther calls, following her out. Morgana shares a look with Evaine, the two hurrying after them with Arthur trailing uninterested behind them. "Whatever's the matter?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I, I just suddenly felt so hot. I, do you know, I think I need to be on my own, alright?" Catrina rambles, hiding her arm behind her back.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked, stepping forward before Catrina stopped her.

"Yes, yes, I'm, I'm fine. Really, thank you. I just... Come on. Come on," she mutters, struggling to open the council chamber doors.

"Let me," Arthur offers, Evaine watching as he steps back in surprise. "What's that?" he asks, pointing to her arm. They stand and watch in disgust as Catrina starts to moan, her body transforming into a troll.

"You're a troll!" Evaine says, stepping closer to Arthur.

"How dare you speak about her like that!" Uther shouts, Arthur, Morgana and Evaine turning to look at him in shock.

"What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" Arthur says, pointing at the troll.

"I don't believe it," Morgana whispers. The troll glances at them before turning and ripping the door off, hurrying away with a snarl.

"She just ripped a door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?" Arthur asks his father.

"Enough!" Uther demands.

"She's a troll! A giant...grey..."

"Stinking," Morgana supplied.

"Stinking troll!" Arthur finished.

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough? Insult my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do," Uther warns, picking up her shoes and crown before leaving.

"Did we dream that?" Evaine whispered, glancing at the two who still stood staring at where the troll had just stood.

XXXXXX

A few days passed, and Uther still didn't seem to realise his wife was a troll. So, Merlin and Gaius came up with a plan, going to Evaine to ask for help. It took a while, but she came around to the idea, following the two to Arthur's chambers.

"So your great plan is to kill me?" Arthur asked, listening to the plan as Evaine sat at the table.

"Trust me, I was not convinced at first," Evaine told him.

"No. Well, yes. It...not exactly. It's...Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death," Merlin explained.

"Oh, only to the brink," Arthur repeats.

"We haven't got a choice," Merlin insisted.

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius adds.

"He doesn't care about me anymore," Arthur mutters looking to the table.

"Nonsense. That's Catrina's influence. I've known your father for many, many years. There's never been anyone or anything he's treasured more than you. It's perfectly safe. A single drop of the antidote will reverse the effects immediately," Gaius explains, Arthur looking up in surprise.

"Antidote. What antidote? You didn't say anything about the antidote!" Arthur shouted.

"Er...I didn't think it was important," Merlin said, smiling sheepishly.

"The potion will lower your heart rate and breathing. For all intents and purposes, you will be dead," Gaius explained.

"And the antidote reverses the effects?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. If it's administered in time," Gaius answered.

"If it isn't?" Evaine asked.

"You will be dead," Gaius answered, looking to Arthur, Evaine standing at his words.

"You just said it wasn't important!" Arthur accuses Merlin.

"Erm...yeah, I suppose it is a bit important," Merlin states.

"Evaine will have the antidote. Once I have administered the poison...er, the potion, she will have half an hour to get it to you," Gaius explained.

"Don't be late," Arthur told her, and she smiled.

"Would not dream of it," she promised.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gaius asked.

"It's the only way to save Camelot," Arthur stated. He takes the potion, rolling his eyes before drinking it. He winces at the taste before shrugging his shoulders, passing out seconds later.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther," Gaius said, Merlin and Gaius laying him on the floor and closing his eyes. Evaine hid in Arthur's dresser, listening as the doors slammed open moments later.

"My boy. It was my fault. I pushed you away. My son. My son," Uther mutters, his voice breaking. Evaine listened as Catrina entered, trying to pull him away.

"Come away. There's nothing you can do for him now," she grunts out.

"I killed him. I killed my only son!" he cries, tears falling from his eyes. "Catrina? What kind of trickery is this?" he asked, backing away from her.

"How I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me! Having to share a bed with you!" Catrina muttered, Evaine hiding a smile before opening the wardrobe door, opening the bottle of antidote

"Guards! Seize...it!" Uther instructed, Evaine kneeling down beside Arthur and giving a drop of the antidot to him as Catrina fought off the guards. Evaine smiled as Arthur's eyes opened, and she helped him stand, Arthur pushing her behind his back before rushing to attack the troll.

"Is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" the troll asks, before throwing Arthur to a wall. Evaine rushes to Arthur's side, trying to wake him up as Jonas lifts a dagger above his head, about to strike Evaine before Arthur stops him, stabbing him with his sword. Evaine turns, tripping the troll over so it landed on its back, Arthur stabbing it in the chest. The two covered their mouths in disgust at the smell it emitted before lying limp on the floor.

"Thank you," Evaine says to Arthur, the two sharing a smile.

"More practice lessons are needed, I think," Arthur teases, the two sharing a look before Uther moved to embrace his son tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Witchfinder**

Evaine kept glancing at Merlin as the court was gathered in the throne room, a young woman standing before Uther.

"It was sorcery you saw, and you're certain of it?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Sire," Cathryn confirmed.

"And you swear this before your King?" Uther pressed.

"I swear it," Cathryn promised.

"Perhaps your eyes deceived you, a trick of the light," Arthur suggested, and Evaine prayed the woman would agree with his words.

"The smoke was alive, I tell you. I feared for my life," Cathryn said fearfully.

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention. Your loyalty will not go unrewarded," Uther tells her.

"Thank you, Sire," Cathryn said, curtseying low to him before being escorted out by a knight.

"It cannot continue," Uther muttered, walking to stand beside Arthur. Evaine moved closer to Merlin, the two sharing a small look.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father. I promise they will not escape unpunished," Arthur vowed.

"No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the Witchfinder," Uther announced, and the court gasped, Evaine glancing around in surprise.

"Sire, is it necessary to resort to such measures?" Gaius asked.

"The Witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius. His help will be invaluable," Uther told him, silencing him on the matter.

"Of course," Gaius said, the court bowing as Uther left, followed closely by Arthur and a few knights.

"Is he really that terrible?" Evaine asked, standing close to Merlin and Gaius.

"Most of the poor souls executed during the Great Purge was brought to the fire by Aredian," Gaius said, and Evaine paled, glancing at Merlin who stared at the floor. "We must be extra vigilant when he arrives," Gaius warned, patting Merlin on the shoulder before returning to his chambers. I glanced at Merlin, who still stared at the floor.

"It will be fine, Merlin," she told him quietly, her friend looking up at her with a weak smile.

It was later that night when horses were heard clattering through the courtyard. Evaine stood from her seat beside Gwen, the two moving to stand beside Morgana as they looked at the large carriage. An older man emerged, and Evaine glanced at Morgana.

"Is that him?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Morgana answered.

"What's that cage for?" Gwen asked, and Evaine shook her head.

"I do not think we should ask," Evaine said. Aredian looks up at Morgana's window, seeing the three of them watching him, and they gasp, moving away from the window.

XXXXXX

Only a few days later, Evaine and the others were called to the throne room once more, this time on Aredian's orders. Evaine stands nervously beside Anna as three women stand in front of Uther and Arthur.

"Speak, do not be afraid," Aredian ordered.

"I...I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them: faces in the water. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned, screaming. Screaming," Beatrice said.

"Tell them what you saw," Aredian asked the next woman.

"A goblin dancing on the coals. it was dancing in the flames, and it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it," Annie told them.

"As you've heard, My Lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning, hmm?" Aredian said, looking to Uther who looked pained at what he was hearing.

"There was a sorcerer, Sire, in the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth," Rowena told him.

"And what manner of creature?" Aredian asked.

"Toads, Sire. Great green, slimy things as big as your fist," Rowena answered, and Uther sighed, shaking his head.

"The sorcerer laughs in your face. Even now magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot," Aredian states.

"I can scarcely believe it," Uther muttered.

"Yet it is the truth, My Lord. Fortunately, I've utilised every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution," Aredian said, and Evaine glanced at Anna.

"The sorcerer? You have a suspect?" Uther asked.

"Oh, I do, My Lord. I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room. My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person and one person alone: the boy, Merlin!" Aredian shouted, pointing to the boy standing beside Evaine.

"Merlin? You can't be serious," Arthur said, and Anna gripped tightly onto Evaine's arm at the accusation, Evaine holding her hand tightly.

"This is outrageous! You have no evidence!" Gaius shouted.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me. I am certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all we need," Aredian said.

"Merlin?" Uther asked, the room silencing as it waited for his answer.

"I have nothing to hide from him," Merlin said.

"Very well. Guards restrain the boy. Let the search begin," Uther commanded, and Evaine and Anna watched as Merlin was dragged away by the guards to the dungeons.

That night, Evaine was sat rigidly beside Aredian, having been asked to dine with Uther. Morgana had also been asked but had managed to feign an illness to avoid it. Evaine wished she had also been that clever. She was grateful that Merlin was no longer in the dungeons, but she couldn't help but think of Gaius who had taken his place.

"Gaius served me with unfailing dedication. Without his knowledge, his wisdom, I would not be sitting here today," Uther said.

"You show great faith in him, Sire. Great faith, indeed, considering he was known to practice sorcery," Aredian pointed out, and Evaine and Arthur looked up in surprise.

"Gaius? You are mistaken," Arthur told him.

"No, Arthur. He speaks the truth. I'm well aware of his past, but I have every reason to believe he's turned his back on sorcery," Uther said.

"Until now," Aredian said, glancing at Evaine and making her shiver. Arthur clenched his jaw, looking at the table.

"We don't know that. And this amulet you found, it could just be a stupid mistake," Uther suggested.

"Or maybe he's fallen back into old habits," Aredian argued.

"Gaius is a good man, I have been here a year and I know that," Evaine said, meeting Aredian's stare with one of her own.

"We must give him the benefit of the doubt, surely?" Arthur asked, agreeing with her.

"Why? Anyway, there's a sure way to establish his guilt," Aredian said.

"I know your methods are effective, Aredian, but Gaius is an old man. He could not withstand such treatment," Uther said, and Evaine glanced worriedly at Arthur.

"It's the only way to rid your mind of doubt," Aredian said, a pause between the group before Uther reluctantly nodded.

XXXXXX

Evaine winced as Gaius was dragged and pushed before the court a few days later, seeing the bruises on his arms and the tiredness in his eyes.

"Confess! Confess!" Aredian shouted, pushing him to his knees and gripping onto Gaius' shoulder so he wouldn't fall.

"I...I am a sorcerer, Sire. I am responsible for conjuring the smoke. I'm guilty of practicing magic in Camelot, the goblin, the faces in the well, I...I am the sorcerer who conjured the toad from his mouth," Gaius spoke, his voice breaking. Evaine glanced at Merlin, who had tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"You've betrayed me, Gaius. Betrayed your friends. And above all, you've betrayed yourself. By the laws of Camelot, I must sentence you to death," Uther announced, standing and turning away from the court physician.

"The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!" Aredian told the court. Two guards drag Gaius from the room, before Merlin begins to charge Aredian.

"You're a liar," Merlin said, Evaine stepping forth to grab his arm as Arthur runs to restrain him.

"Guards!" Uther shouted.

"I'll deal with this," Arthur told the guards, Evaine's hand falling from Merlin as she watched her friend be taken from the room.

Evaine and Anna were in her chambers when an urgent knock sounded on the door later that night. Anna began to stand before Merlin burst through, looking between the two women.

"I need your help," he stated quickly, and Evaine doesn't hesitate to nod.

"Anything," she vowed. Merlin glanced to Anna who was also nodding.

"Come with me," he told them, hurrying out of the room followed quickly by Evaine and Anna, until they reach Gaius' chambers. Gwen is already flicking through a book, looking up with a relieved smile as she saw they had more people to look. "I need you to look through the books and see if you can find what this flower is," he said, lifting up an orange petal. Evaine narrowed her eyes, taking it from him.

"This is Belladonna," Anna says, looking at it from next to Evaine. Merlin pauses in his step, turning to look at the two. "It helps with ulcers and allergies and such," Anna said, remembering her mother having some.

"But it can produce hallucinations," Evaine added, sharing a glance with Merlin as his eyes widened in realisation.

"So?" Gwen asked, looking between the two.

"Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they were seeing, it was visions," Merlin explained.

"It makes sense, if he's faking the evidence. But how can we prove it?" Gwen asked.

"No, Aredian's too clever to have given the tincture to them directly. The witnesses, they must've got it from someone else," Evaine pointed out.

"They could've been getting it from anyone," Anna said.

"Is there anything, anything at all that these people had in common?" Merlin asked.

"They were all women?" Gwen answers.

"No, that doesn't tell us anything," Merlin said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it does. What's the one thing only women would buy?" Evaine asked, glancing at Gwen who nodded.

"Things to make them look beautiful," she said, the two sharing a smile before turning to Merlin. "Come on, we have to go to the lower town," she said. Merlin looked confused between the women but nodded.

"We'll wait here," Evaine said, nodding at the two as they left.

XXXXXX

Merlin and Gwen were not gone for very long and returned successfully with the Belladonna tincture used to create the illusions.

"That's it. We've got everything we need," Merlin said, and Evaine glanced worriedly at Gwen.

"But is it enough?" Gwen asked.

"We've got a witness as well. Surely that's enough?" Anna asked.

"It's still just our word against Aredian's," Gwen told her.

"Gwen, we don't have a choice! By dawn tomorrow Gaius will be dead," Merlin stated, and Evaine shook her head, walking over and grabbing his hand.

"Merlin, we've only got one chance at this. We've got to give Uther something he cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of," Evaine said, Merlin thinking for a moment before sending her a wink.

"I'll be as quick as I can," he promised, before rushing from the room.

They waited with worry, watching the sunlight slowly trickle through the window as Merlin runs in.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Gwen asked, the three turning to him.

"It's done. Everything's in place," Merlin told them.

"It's too late! Gaius has already left the dungeons!" Evaine said.

"Then...then we'll have to delay the execution," Merlin said.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur. I'll speak to Arthur," Merlin said, and Evaine shook her head.

"No. Leave Arthur to me," Evaine said, and Merlin nodded, before the they rushed out the room and to the courtyard.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. I must get through. Sorry. Excuse me. Arthur! Arthur! Arthur, you've got to stop this," Evaine begs, finally managing to push through the crowd to Arthur's side.

"I can't, Evaine. You know I can't," Arthur mutters.

"Merlin has proof that Gaius is innocent," Evaine says.

"My father's already past sentence. There's nothing I can do," Arthur tells her, and she huffs, glancing to see Gaius being tied to the post.

"You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show some faith in a loyal friend, or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!" she yells at him.

"Evaine-"

"You did it once before for Gwen's father; are you really willing to let it happen again? And you can stop looking at me like that, I know I'm only a woman! I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one!" she adds in frustration. Arthur hesitates, staring at her before glancing to see Aredian lowering the torch to light the pyre.

"Wait!" Arthur shouts, stopping Aredian. Evaine breathes out, smiling softly at Arthur.

"Thank you," she whispered, Arthur glancing to her and nodding slightly.

XXXXXX

The court gathered in the throne room, Merlin standing before them all.

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the Belladonna in these eye drops," Merlin said, holding the bottle out to Uther.

"And you bought this Belladonna from this man?" Uther asks, the three witnesses Aredian used nodding. "Where did you get it from? Don't be afraid, no harm will come to you here," Uther asked the apothecary.

"The Witchfinder. He gave them to me," he answers after hesitating.

"Did he tell you what it was for?" Uther asked, and he shakes his head.

"No. Only that if I did not sell it, he'd have me burnt at the stake."

"How do you answer to these accusations?" Uther asked, turning to look at Aredian.

"They're absurd. The boy has clearly concocted these lies in the hope of saving his master," Aredian states.

"Then you won't mind if we search your chamber, will you?" Merlin asked.

"Silence! You have no authority here!" Uther shouts, Merlin dropping his head in respect.

"Father...let's settle this once and for all. If what Merlin says is wrong, he must bear the consequences. But if there is some truth in what he says..." Arthur points out, walking to stand beside Merlin.

"I have nothing to hide," Aredian says. Uther nods.

"Guards," he calls, walking from the room to Aredian's chambers. Evaine follows Morgana with them, wanting to see the witchfinder be found out.

"You're wasting your time," Aredian says, watching as the guards destroy the room in their search for evidence.

"The cupboard over there," Arthur points out to a guard, who opens it and backs away from it as dozens of amulets fall out, and a stash of Belladonna tincture is inside.

"These things don't belong to me! This is a trick! That boy plots against me!" Aredian coughs, pointing to Merlin. He tries to clear his throat, but a toad jumps out.

"Sorcerer!" Uther whispers, the guards and Arthur unsheathing their swords. Aredian grabs Evaine's arm, pulling her towards him and holding a dagger to her throat. Evaine tenses, watching as Arthur takes a step forward and Aredian moves the dagger closer. "Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of her. Hmm?" he says, walking closer to the window. Aredian gasps as the handle of the dagger heats up, making him drop it and release his hold on Evaine, who rushes to Morgana's side. In his pain, Aredian trips over a box, and breaks through the window, falling to the floor below, his screams abruptly cut off.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Uther asks Evaine, who nods, smiling softly.

"At least the truth has been found out, Sire," she says, sharing a glance with Arthur before leaving the room, her heart still racing.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Sins of the Father**

"Arise Sir Vidor, Knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc, Knight of Camelot. You have been accorded a great honour. But with that honour comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knights' code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honour, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur. Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title," Uther states, Arthur hiding his smile as the court claps at the ceremony.

Sir Leon stood beside Evaine the two glancing at the door, their hands stopping as they hear sword fighting outside, before the doors open, a single knight entering. The knights gather in front of Uther, Arthur standing at the front as he draws his sword, the knight stopping before him and throwing his gauntlet to the floor. Evaine watches holding her breath as Arthur picks it up.

"I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity," Arthur says, looking coldly at the knight. He begins to remove his helmet, and the court mutter when seeing long blonde tresses fall out.

"My name is Morgause," the woman says, Arthur hiding his surprise.

"Has this ever happened before?" Evaine asks Leon quietly as he moves back to her side, Morgause leaving as quickly as she entered, a guard taking her to a guest room.

"Not that I know of," he answers, the two of them watching as Uther and Arthur speak with one another before leaving.

"Do you believe there will ever be a ceremony or celebration that does not end up in some sort of challenge being issued?" she asked, the court leaving to return to their chambers. He smiles, shaking his head.

"It wouldn't be Camelot without a few good interruptions," he answers, and Evaine laugh as he escorts her back to her room.

XXXXXX

Evaine stood in her usual place in-between Gwen and Anna as the court waited for Uther to sit before sitting. The crowd waiting a few moments before erupting into cheers as Arthur enters the tournament grounds, standing next to Morgause who was already waiting.

"The fight is by the Knights' Rules. And to the death," Uther says loudly, rising from his seat. Arthur goes to say a few words to Morgause, and his eyes meet Evaine's as he walks away, putting his helmet on.

They begin fighting, the sound of clashing metal and steel ringing through the grounds. Morgause is doing well, Arthur hesitant to attack first as they circle one another, Arthur managing to catch her arm and dropping her sword. He allows her to pick it up, fighting once more. Arthur corners her into the fence but is distracted as she moves out of the way, kicking his legs from under him and knocking him to the floor. Evaine gasps as Arthur lifts his head, just as Morgause presses her sword to his heart, pushing him further to the floor. Morgause removes her helmet, whispering to him between breaths, and Evaine sighs in relief as she removes her sword from his chest, offering him her hand to stand. The crowd mutters as Morgause bows her head to Uther, leaving the grounds as Uther stares at Arthur before leaving himself.

Evaine watches Arthur turn from the grounds, Merlin hurrying to catch up with him.

"Anna, I'm-"

"I know. Go," Anna said with a knowing smile. She nodded to her gratefully, before passing through until she was back inside the castle, hesitantly knocking on Arthur's doors.

"Come in," Merlin called, and Evaine slipped inside, smiling when she noticed Arthur slumped over in his chair, his head resting on the table as Merlin begins taking his armour off.

"Why don't you pour some wine, Merlin? I can help Arthur," Evaine tells him, Arthur smiling slightly at the sight of her and sitting up properly so she could begin untying the laces to his chest plate.

"It could've been worse," Merlin said after a pause, bringing two goblets of wine to the table.

"How, exactly, could it have been worse?" Arthur asks glumly.

"You could be dead," Merlin said.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone. I've never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I was defeated by a girl," Arthur grumbled.

"Hasn't been the first time," Evaine says, laughing as he turns to poke her side.

"That's different. That wasn't in front of the whole of Camelot."

"It's actually quite funny when you think about it," Merlin said, his smile dropping as Arthur looks at him. "Or not."

"No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won," Arthur said, and Evaine scoffed.

"You didn't look hindered... I'll stop talking now," Merlin said, passing Arthur a goblet of wine and helping Evaine with his armour.

XXXXXX

Evaine sits at the table, watching Arthur dig his dagger into his shutter as they both look to see Merlin enter.

"Why are the guards outside the door?" he asks, looking between the two.

"My father has confined me to my chambers and has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge," Arthur answers, glaring at Evaine as she contains her small laugh.

"Well, maybe he's got a point. You don't know what she might've asked you to do," Merlin says, but Arthur shakes his head.

"I gave her my word," Arthur says, twirling his dagger.

"So, I take it we're going anyway," he says.

"You're smarter than you look. Gather some supplies, we leave tonight. Oh, and Merlin ...find a way to get me out of here," Arthur instructs.

"Escaping being grounded is my specialty," Evaine says, making Arthur smiles as she looks to Merlin. "Here is what you will need to do."

Merlin leaves after her words, going to gather the supplies and rope. "Thank you," Arthur says, and Evaine smiles.

"Anything for you, sire," she teases. Arthur smiles, looking down.

"She said she knew my mother," Arthur tells her, and Evaine steps closer to him.

"That is why you want to go so badly," she says, and he nods.

"I just want to know," Arthur says, and Evaine nods, taking his hand in hers.

"You must go, and hurry back. Take this opportunity, learn what you can from Morgause," Evaine said, looking down at their hands before stepping back.

"I will," he promises.

XXXXXX

Evaine sat in Morgana's chambers, having lunch with her friend who seemed happier than had done in a long time. Gwen and Anna had been given a small break, so Morgana opened the door when a knock sounded through the room.

"Gaius, come in," Morgana says, greeting the physician.

"Good day, my dear. I brought you your sleeping draught. Evaine," Gaius said, nodding as Evaine smiled at him.

"I could've saved you the trouble. I had the best night's sleep I can remember," Morgana said, smiling brightly.

"No nightmares?" Morgana said, sitting back at the table as Gaius stood beside them.

"I can't tell you what a relief it is. I only wish I could thank Morgause for her gift," Morgana said, showing her wrist holding an intricate bracelet.

"You didn't tell me Morgause gave you the bracelet," Evaine said, and Morgana nodded.

"She told me it would help me sleep. She spoke the truth. Gaius, what is it?" Morgana asks, seeing Gaius' look of suspicion.

"Nothing. I'm merely surprised that it's so effective," Gaius said, and Evaine glanced at him.

"I feel as if I somehow know Morgause," Morgana said, and Gaius shook his head.

"I don't see how. But I'm pleased you're feeling better," he replies,

XXXXXX

Sir Leon and Uther were conversing about some papers as Evaine sat at the table. Uther wanted her help in some matters with Tiltwood her father had sent him in a letter, and she was going over some things as the doors open, Arthur entering.

"Arthur. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you. Arthur?" Uther asks, seeing the way Arthur glares at him.

"I know...what you did to my mother," Arthur says, his voice shaking with anger. Evaine stands, watching him with worry.

"Leave us. No one is to enter," Uther states. Evaine hesitates, but Leon takes her arm gently, guiding her from the room. Arthur doesn't even turn to look at her as the doors close.

They wait a moment, hearing swords clang against one another. "Is that-" Evaine asks, glancing at Leon who looks at her. "We must stop them," she says, but Leon grabs her arm, stopping her from moving. She's about to argue, but Merlin comes running up to them, trying to pass Leon.

"The King has forbidden anyone to enter!" Leon shouts, looking at the two.

"They're going to kill each other!" Merlin tells him, and Leon lets go of them. Merlin opens the door, rushing in as Evaine raises her hand over her mouth, seeing Arthur pressing a sword to Uther's heart. "Arthur! Don't! I know you don't want to do this!"

"My mother is dead because of him!" Arthur shouts.

"Killing your father won't bring her back. You've lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another?" Merlin asks.

"Listen to him, Arthur," Uther says, but Arthur tightens his grip on the sword.

"Arthur, please, put the sword down," Evaine asks softly, stepping into the room.

"You heard what my mother said!" Arthur shouts, looking to Merlin. "After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! You have caused so much suffering and pain! I will put an end to that!" Gaius enters, standing next to Evaine.

"Morgause is lying! She's an enchantress. She tricked you. That was not your mother you saw. That was an illusion. Everything...everything your mother said to you...those were Morgause's words," Merlin says, and Evaine glances at him.

"You don't know that!" Arthur shouts.

"This has been her plan all along! To turn you against your father. And if you kill him, the kingdom will be destroyed! This is what she wants!" Merlin tells him.

"Listen to him, he's speaking the truth," Uther begs.

"Swear to me it isn't true! You are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother. There isn't a day passes that I don't wish that she were still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her," Uther vows. Arthur shakes, dropping his sword and falling to his knees, slumping against his father's chair.

"My son, you mean more to me than...than anything," Uther says softly, wrapping an arm around Arthur.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Arthur whispers, his voice trembling.

"You are not to blame," Uther says. Evaine shares a glance with Merlin, before backing away quietly.

XXXXXX

Evaine sat once more in Arthur's chambers. He had hardly spoken to her, but every time she rose to leave, he would look at her, and she knew her presence meant more to him than words at that moment. She smiles sadly as Merlin enters, placing Arthur's jacket on the table.

"I am indebted to you, Merlin. I had become...confused. It is once again clear to me that those who practice magic are evil and dangerous. And that is thanks to you," Arthur says.

"Glad I could help," Merlin says, faking a smile as Evaine shares a look with him. She stands as Merlin leaves, standing beside Arthur.

"I'm sorry," Evaine whispers, placing her hand on his shoulder. He hesitates, before placing his hand atop hers, looking at her.

"It's alright," he tells her, but she shakes her head.

"You don't have to be a strong prince in front of me, Arthur," she tells him, and he looks down, allowing her to pull him into an embrace.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Lady of the Lake**

"Have you noticed Merlin has been acting a little strangely of late?" Arthur asks, walking Evaine back to her chambers after their afternoon ride.

"No. Although I think Anna had mentioned something about him seeming a little distracted," Evaine answered, the two pausing outside her rooms.

"Perhaps he's found a girl," Arthur said, scoffing at his own words.

"I hope for Anna's sake he hasn't. I don't know what I'd do if someone I loved found another," Evaine said, her cheeks blushing as Arthur smiles at her.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Arthur asks suddenly, stopping her from opening her door as she laughs.

"Good day, Arthur," she tells him, opening her door and shaking her head. She turns, still smiling as she frowns, seeing Merlin stood in her room holding one of her dresses up.

"Merlin? I'm sure there's an obvious explanation," Evaine said, placing her riding cloak on the chair.

"There is," Merlin says, his mouth open.

"Which is?" she asks, stepping forward and crossing her arms in amusement.

"Moths," he states.

"Moths?" she asks.

"Yes. The castle's overrun with them," he explains.

"Really?"

"I was just checking that they hadn't got in here as well," Merlin says.

"And have they?"

"That's, that's totally infested. We'll have to burn it," he says.

"Burn it?" Evaine nearly shouts, unfolding her arms.

"Yeah. And if we don't stop them, we'll all be walking around naked," Merlin tells her, beginning to move around her, but she grabs his arm.

"Merlin," she says, looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You're a terrible liar," she tells him, and he looks down, his smile falling. "Sit down and tell me everything."

"…So you see, I have to help her," he finishes, sitting opposite her at the table. "I…I like her."

Evaine sighs, standing from the table and looking out the window. "That is very romantic, Merlin. But she could be dangerous. There's a creature out there killing people, and it began when you freed her from that cage." She notices his silence and walks over to him, grabbing his hand. "I do not want to see you hurt, Merlin. Go, help her get out, but do it quickly."

"Thank you," Merlin says, smiling at his friend before leaving.

XXXXXX

Evaine stood watching as the knights and Arthur cornered the creature in the courtyard, Anna gripping onto her arm.

"It seems…scared," Anna pointed out, and Evaine felt a tear fall as a statue fell scattering the knights, and the creature managed to fly off and escape.

"The poor dear," Evaine whispered, watching as Merlin ran from the courtyard, following her.

XXXXXX

Evaine sat beside Gaius the next evening, waiting for Merlin to return. "He will return soon," she told the physician, the two jumping as the door opened, Merlin entering.

"Merlin, I was so worried," Gaius said, Merlin passing the two and sitting on the steps.

"I'm sorry, Gaius," Merlin answered. Evaine stood from her seat, walking over to him hesitantly.

"Where's Freya?" she asks.

"She's gone. She's dead," Merlin says, his voice breaking. Evaine places her hand on his shoulder, stepping forward and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," she says, and he nods, the two remaining like that as Gaius watched on.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Dreams**

Anna finished Evaine's hair, grinning and clapping her hands as Evaine turned to her in confusion. "Even I am impressed with my own skills of making you look even more beautiful than you already are," she said, and Evaine rolled her eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"You are very modest," Evaine points out, the two sharing a smile before leaving for the banquet. She felt Anna tense as they entered, noticing the four Kings sat beside Uther. Evaine held her head high, dropping to a low curtsey before them.

"Lady Evaine, how good to see you again," King Olaf says, and she smiles, rising to turn to him.

"I trust your wife is well?" she asks politely. Olaf nods, before gesturing for her to look to her left. "Lady Vivian!" Evaine calls, the two smiling at one another as Evaine moves to sit beside her.

"My dear, how I hoped to see you here. Your presence is the only reason I agreed to journey here with father," Vivian tells her, and Evaine smiles apologetically to a surprised Morgana.

"Really Vivian, it isn't that bad," Evaine tells her, and Vivian scoffs.

Their friendship was an odd one to many, but they shared one common failing in the eyes of their father's – their rebelliousness.

The banquet is filled with laughter and song, especially when Trickler stands breathing fire to impress the knights and Kings in the hall, bowing as everyone claps.

"But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court. Now I have a spectacle for the ladies," Trickler says, holding his arms out, and a dozen blue butterflies emerge from behind him. Evaine smiles, clapping as Vivian gasps in awe. "But what is this? Lady Vivian," Trickler gasps, stepping forward and reaching behind her ear, a butterfly perched on his finger as he moves back. "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower," he says, everyone clapping as he nods at their amusement.

XXXXXX

Evaine enters her chambers the next day after her ride out with Vivian, sighing as she shuts the door behind her.

"How was it?" Anna asks, grinning as she holds something behind her back. Evaine eyes her, untying her cape and throwing it over her chair.

"Fine. What are you hiding?" she asks, and Anna squeals as she reveals a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "They are beautiful!"

"They came with this," Anna tells her, holding out a note as Evaine admires the flowers, smelling them. She takes it off her, reading the words with a smile.

"A vase please, Anna," Evaine said, her eyes looking back to the flowers now in her hands as Anna runs off to find one. She jumps, almost dropping the flowers when Merlin bursts in.

"Merlin, can't you knock?" Evaine asks, hiding the note.

"Rats," Merlin states.

"What?" Evaine asks.

"Big. Hairy. Sharp teeth. Er...yeah, definitely under here," Merlin says, looking under the table.

"Are you feeling alright?" Evaine asks, ducking to look under the table as well.

"Me? Never better. You?" Merlin asks, standing back up right and looking at the flowers in her hands.

"I'm having a very surprising day," Evaine says, smiling down once more at the flowers.

"Really?"

"You know one of those occasions when you've lost all hope and then, out of the blue, something happens to restore your faith?" Evaine asks.

"Sort of," Merlin says, watching her look at him still smiling.

"Well, that's what's happened to me today," Evaine tells her friend, forgetting his earlier odd behaviour as she looked at the flowers.

XXXXXX

Evaine smiles as she walks past Arthur, noticing him stroking his horse as he mopes. "What is it, Arthur? You look like you have something on your mind."

"You read me like a book. I've made a fool of myself, that's all. That's everything," Arthur says, sighing, handing his horse's reigns to a servant.

"I'm sure that is not true," Evaine says, the two walking.

"You have a good heart, Evaine, but I'm afraid it is. I have made a gesture, but it was not well received," Arthur explains, Evaine frowning.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Then you are wrong," she tells him, the two stopping and facing one another.

"You are very close to the lady in question," Arthur says, remembering their interaction at the banquet.

"Your token was much appreciated. But the situation is delicate, and it is not always easy to express what is really in one's heart," Evaine tells him, blushing.

"You think there's hope?" Arthur asks.

"There is always hope," Evaine tells him, smiling slightly.

"If only I had some way of knowing," Arthur says.

"Indeed, my lord," she says, smiling before leaving.

XXXXXX

Evaine smiles, stepping into her friend's room the next day, seeing Morgana looking out the window. She stands next to her, seeing people make their way to the tournament grounds.

"Anything interesting?" Evaine asks.

"Haven't you heard? Arthur was discovered in Lady Vivian's chambers," Morgana tells her, and Evaine's smile falls.

"What?" she asks, her face paling.

"King Olaf has demanded recompense. They are to fight to the death. All for the love of a woman. And Lady Vivian at that. You look more shocked than I did," Morgana says, placing her hand on Evaine.

"It is very surprising," Evaine managed a weak smile.

"Well, I don't know why he couldn't control his feelings," Morgana mutters, glancing out the window once more.

"Indeed. I will miss the tourney, if you don't mind. I have to answer some letters from my family," Evaine says.

"But of course," Morgana says, smiling at her friend, watching her leave. Evaine hurries out, pausing as Arthur and Merlin walk past her.

"Ah, Evaine! You will wish me luck?" Arthur asks.

"Will I?" Evaine mutters, her sadness turning to anger.

"Haven't you heard?" Arthur asks, pausing.

"Oh, yes. I've heard. Though sadly not from your lips. I wish you could've been more honest with me, Arthur," Evaine says, glancing at Merlin before leaving for her chambers.

XXXXXX

Anna watches Evaine sit at her desk, her quill in hand with a piece of blank paper in front of her. She had not said much, but Anna could tell her lady was suffering. The two look back, startled as Merlin bursts into the room.

"Rats again, Merlin?" Evaine asks, staring back out to the window.

"What? No. No, erm...I, I need your help. Arthur needs your help," Merlin says quickly.

"I do not think that Arthur needs me," Evaine scoffs.

"Evaine, don't worry. I know," Merlin says, and Evaine looks at him.

"You know what?" she asks, already knowing what he means.

"Everything. Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other. Look, I do not have a lot of time to explain, so you are gonna have to trust me. Arthur does love you," Merlin says.

"No, he doesn't," Evaine says, closing her eyes.

"If you don't trust me, trust your feelings," Merlin tells her, standing beside her desk.

"I'm never trusting my feelings again," Evaine mutters.

"He's enchanted!" Merlin tells her, and she stands up.

"Yes, with Lady Vivian! I can see that!" she shouts back.

"No, I mean literally enchanted with magic, potions, love juice! None of his feelings are genuine!" Merlin explains. Evaine frowns, shaking her head.

"When I saw him, his feelings seemed real enough," she says.

"Gwen, none of his feelings for Vivian are real. But if you do not break the spell, his death will be. Search your heart. You know who he loves," Merlin says, and Evaine looks back to the window before looking to Anna.

"Fetch my cape," she instructs, Merlin smiling in relief.

The three of them hurry to the tournament ground, Merlin and Anna waiting outside as Evaine hesitates before entering Arthur's tent.

"Ah! Have you finally come to wish me good luck? 'Cause I really don't think I need it anymore," Arthur tells her.

"No, Arthur. I have not come to wish you luck," Evaine says, stopping in front of him.

"Well, honestly, that's rather rude," Arthur mumbles.

"Then let me make amends," she says, before pinning him against the tent pole and kissing him. He looks confused for a moment, before his eyes slowly close and he pulls her closer to him, kissing her back. Evaine places her arms around his neck as he holds her waist, dipping her slightly. They pull apart, Arthur smiling at her before gasping, feeling his injuries now the spell has worn off.

"What am I doing?" he asks, and she strokes his cheek.

"You're in a fight. To the death. You're losing," she explains, whispering slightly.

"But..."

"There's no time to explain. Just...live for me, Arthur. That's all I ask right now," she asks, reaching up to kiss his cheek, the two hearing the horns sound before hurrying outside, Evaine taking a seat next to Morgana.

"I thought you had letters to write," Morgana said, smiling at her friend.

"I managed to write them faster than I thought," she says, smiling softly as Arthur enters the grounds with Merlin.

"Merlin, if anything should happen to me, look after Evaine. The world may think she is just dispensable, but...she's not dispensable to me," Arthur says, Merlin smiling as Arthur admits his feelings. Anna sits beside Evaine, the latter taking her hand tightly as the fight begins once more. Evaine winces as Arthur cringes in pain, smiling encouragingly at the prince as he fights on. Arthur is knocked to the ground, Evaine looking away before Arthur flips Olaf over, disarming him and pointing his sword over him.

"This is no way to achieve peace!" Arthur shouts, lowering his sword. He offers Olaf a hand to stand, the crowd cheering as they shake hands. Arthur nods to Gwen, who smiles.

XXXXXX

"Goodnight, Anna," Evaine calls, shutting her door to her room and sighing. She stops as she notices the single rose on the table with a note. She picks the rose up, smiling.

"I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time," Arthur says, stepping forth from where he was hiding behind the door. She turns, her eyes dropping to the floor as he stands in front of her. "I'm sorry...for...what I put you through."

"No. You have nothing to apologise for. I, too, have caused my fair share of hurt," she says, smiling softly.

"You must believe that my feelings for...Vivian...were not real. I have never loved another," Arthur promises, and Evaine smiles sadly.

"One day you will. One day you will find your real princess. One day you will be King of Camelot. And I cannot be your queen," Evaine says, her words tinged with sadness.

"You don't know that," Arthur says.

"I am as sure of that as you are," Evaine says, the two sharing a small smile.

"Things may change," he says.

"Well, until they do," Evaine says, before curtseying low. "Arthur." He watches sadly, before turning and leaving. Evaine turns around, leaning on her table and looking down at the rose, sighing.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Witch's Quickening**

The court gathered in the council chamber, Evaine and Anna sharing a look as Uther stood.

"You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?" he asks Gaius.

"I believe so, sire," Gaius answers. A few days ago, some thieves had managed to break into the heavily guarded castle of Camelot and make away with a valuable, magical crystal. Both Evaine and Anna were tired of hearing the warning bells and were hoping for some good news.

"I see. How did you come by this information?" Uther asks.

"In my capacity as physician I have dealings with many people. They hear things, sire, and they see things. Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me that the crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr," Gaius answers.

"Who exactly was this informant?" Uther asks, and Gaius pauses.

"I think it would only be fair to protect their identity, sire. If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger their life," he explains.

"Very well," Uther says.

"Where is this Alvarr hiding?" Arthur asks, moving behind his chair to stand beside his father.

"He was last seen in the Valley of Chemray, sire," Gaius tells them.

"Summon the guards, Arthur. I want this matter investigated without delay," Uther says.

"Yes, Father," Arthur agrees, moving quickly to the doors as the council dispersed. Evaine watches as Morgana hurries off, and follows after her.

"Arthur, you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission, are you?" Morgana asks, and Evaine hides behind a wall.

"No, I'm not thinking of going on this mission. I am going on this mission," he says.

"But you're chasing nothing but a rumour," Morgana points out.

"True, but for now it's the only lead we have to go on," he says.

"You're wasting your time. I assure you," Morgana tells him. Evaine moves from her hiding place, acting surprised to see them both.

"Arthur, there you are! Merlin is looking for you. He said something about a broken sword?" she says, reminding herself to apologise to her friend later, watching as Arthur rolls his eyes and hurries off. "Are you alright, Morgana?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine," Morgana answers, smiling at her before leaving.

XXXXXX

Arthur returns the next day, Alvarr in chains as he kneels before Uther and the court.

"So, you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther asks.

"I do," he asnwers.

"You admit to plotting against your King?"

"I do."

"And you acted alone? You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?" Uther asks, a pause before Alvarr answers.

"I acted alone."

"Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death," Uther states, sitting down on his throne.

"Then I die with honour. To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime," Alvarr says.

"Take him away," Uther instructs.

"You, Uther, you are the criminal," Alvarr said, being dragged away by the guards. The court begins to leave as Uther stands, turning his back on the court. Evaine watches as Morgana glares at Uther, the doors shutting before Morgana leaves.

The warning bells once more woke Evaine up. Alvarr had escaped. And Morgana did not seem unhappy about it. Almost pleased with herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fires of Idirsholas**

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas," Joseph said, standing before the whole court in the council chamber.

"I'm not sure I would've chosen such a place," Uther says, smiling slightly.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, sire," Joseph explains.

"And what is it you have to tell me?" Uther asks.

"While we were there, we, we saw smoke rising from the citadel," Joseph recounts.

"And did you see anything else?" Gaius asks, glancing to Uther.

"No," Joseph says, shaking his head.

"Did you go inside?" Uther asks.

"No. Nobody has stepped over that threshold for 300 years! You must know the legend, sire," Joseph says.

"When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again," Gaius states.

"See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night," Uther instructs, a knight showing Joseph the way. "Take a ride out there."

"Why?" Arthur asks.

"So we can put people's minds at rest," Uther answers.

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense?" Arthur asks.

"Gather the guard and do as I say," Uther tells him, silencing his questions on the matter. Evaine frowned, glancing to Morgana.

"What is the legend?" she asks, the two walking from the room.

"300 years ago, some of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a brutal force that left death and destruction everywhere they went. It was only after the sorceress herself was killed that the knights finally stopped," Morgana explains, and Evaine shivers at the legend. "It's only a story," Morgana tells her, reassuring her.

XXXXXX

Evaine sits at Gaius' table, rolling her neck and trying to keep her eyes open.

"I fear this contagion is spreading. You're the fifth person I've seen today," Gaius says, looking in his cupboards to find a remedy.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Evaine says, hiding a yawn. Gaius accidentally knocks a potion to the floor.

"Damn," he mutters, bending down to pick it up but standing quickly. "I'll pick that up later. I think I might need a little something myself. If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for," he adds, his eyes blinking to stay awake.

"See to yourself, Gaius. Others will need your help more than they will need mine," she says, smiling softly as she wipes her brow. Gaius doesn't seem to her, and she moves to leave, managing to bump into Leon.

"Evaine?" Leon asks, looking just as ill as she. She smiles warily, before her eyes flutter shut, falling to the ground.

XXXXXX

Merlin and Arthur dismount their horses at the city entrance, noticing the guards lying unconscious on the ground.

"Are they dead?" Merlin asks.

"No. They're breathing," Arthur answers.

"What's happened to them?"

"I don't know," Arthur mutters, standing and jogging to the courtyard, where dozens of guards and knights are strewn about, in the same state. "What's going on?" They hear a noise, turning to see a horse coming into the courtyard, the driver unconscious as well.

"I'll get Gaius," Merlin says, running up the steps to the palace. "Arthur!" he shouts, coming back to the door. Arthur runs inside, seeing everyone passed out on the steps. "They're all fast asleep. Must be some kind of sickness."

"Where's my father?" Arthur asks, and the two run to the council chamber to find it empty. "Where is he?!" They enter Gaius' chambers, seeing him asleep at his work table.

"It must be the work of magic," Merlin states.

"We have to find my father!" Arthur says, the two running back out, passing a few corridors to see Evaine on the floor. Arthur pauses, lifting her up and carrying her to Morgana's chambers and laying her on the bed. He moves a strand of hair out her face, Arthur watching her until they both hear a noise in the silent castle.

Arthur stands, seeing the curtain move and withdraws his sword, pulling the person out, Morgana screaming.

"It's me! It's me, Morgana! What's happened?" Arthur asks.

"I didn't know it was you!" Morgana says, gasping.

"Calm down, Morgana. Just tell me what happened," Arthur says,

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well," Morgana said, her voice still shaking as she glances at Evaine.

"And what then?"

"They started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went," she tells him.

"Was someone here?" Arthur asks, and Morgana shakes her head. "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you, I didn't know who you were," she repeats.

"Where's my father?" Arthur asks.

"I don't know," Morgana tells him.

"Arthur, she's distressed," Merlin says.

"If she was awake then she must have seen something," Arthur says, still looking at Morgana.

"I didn't see anything," she repeats.

"You saw people getting sick, what did you do?" Arthur asks.

"What could I do?" Morgana asks.

"Morgana, I don't understand. Why is it that you're the only person awake?" Arthur asks, pointing out the fact.

XXXXXX

"Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you," Arthur says, panting as he leans against the council chamber doors beside Merlin.

"I don't have it," Morgana says, her eyes wide.

"I know that. But you must remember what it was? What was in it? Come on Morgana we can't keep going for much longer! Think!" Arthur shouts.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It doesn't matter we can't get it now anyway we're trapped," Merlin says, panting.

"There has to be something we can do. Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness I don't see how were going to hold out," Arthur says.

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," Merlin says.

"Which is?" Arthur asks.

Merlin glances at Morgana, before shaking his head. "I don't know."

"Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father. You cut the blanket up and we'll lower him into the cart," Arthur tells Morgana.

"Arthur-!"

"Morgana please just do as I say. I'll fetch the cart 'round to the window," Arthur says, leaning against the doors with Merlin.

"You're going out there? I'll come with you," Merlin says.

"No. No, you stay. You protect my father," he says.

"You won't reach the cart alone. It's suicide," Merlin tells him.

"We have no choice," Arthur says, shaking his head.

"How you feeling?" Merlin asks.

"Not bad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you?" Arthur asks, his eyes closing.

"Never better."

"Get me a pillow, could you," Arthur says.

"Don't mess around. Arthur you... Arthur? You need to stay awake," Merlin shouts, but Arthur is falling asleep. Merlin smacks him around the face hard, waking him up.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouts.

"That's better!" Merlin says.

"If you ever do that again..."

"Well, don't fall asleep, then!" Merlin tells him. Arthur takes the water skin from him, splashing his face with it. They move back from the door, hearing the undead knights growling outside.

"That your knees again?" Arthur asks, fully awake as he and Merlin unbar the door. "If I need a servant in the next life..."

"Don't ask me," Merlin tells him. Arthur laughs, unsheathing his sword and slipping outside. Merlin re-bars it quickly.

"He's not going to survive out there," Morgana says, standing behind Merlin.

"I know."

"We've got to do something," she says.

"I know," Merlin repeated, knowing what he had to do. They remove the cloth used to drag Uther, moving it to the centre of the room. "Here. You tear this up. I'll make some rope," Merlin instructs, turning and poisoning the water skin with hemlock as Morgana does so. "Here, have some water."

"I'm not thirsty," she says.

"If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink," Merlin tells her.

"If we get out of here," she repeats. Merlin pretends to drink from it, passing it to her.

"Here."

"I'm fine," she says.

"No, you have some before I finish it," he tells her.

"Thank you," Morgana says softly, taking a sip. Merlin turns from her, tears falling as she begins to struggle to breath. He wipes his eyes, turning to face her. Merlin kneels down, holding her as she gasps, her body shutting down from the poison. Morgause bursts in, breaking the doors down.

"What has he done to you?" Morgause asks softly, holding onto Morgana as Merlin stands.

"I had to."

"You poisoned her!" Morgause shouts.

"You gave me no choice," Merlin argues back.

"Tell me what you used and I can save her," she begs.

"First, stop the attack!"

"You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!" she shouts back.

"If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!"

"Tell me the poison or you'll die!" Morgause tells him.

"Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her," Merlin says.

"_Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft," _Morgause chants, the sound of Arthur fighting fading away. Merlin hands Morgause the hemlock bottle, as Arthur and the other knights run in.

"What have you done with my father?" Arthur demands.

"He's safe!" Merlin assures, just as Uther wakes up.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouts, trying to wake her up.

"Keep away from her! _Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" _Morgause chants one more, the two disappearing in a tower of wind.

XXXXXX

Evaine stands at Morgana's window, as Uther stands at her vanity, looking at her jewellery. Evaine turns, smiling softly as Arthur enters.

"I couldn't find you. Are you alright?" he asks his father.

"Is there still no sign of her?" Uther asks.

"We've looked, Father," Arthur says.

"Morgause must not be allowed to get away with this," Uther says, turning to face Arthur.

"Yes, Father," Arthur answers. He begins to leave, but Uther stops him.

"Arthur. I haven't had a chance to say thank you," he says.

"I failed, Father. I should have protected Morgana," Arthur says, not meeting his father's eyes.

"No. That was my duty. Her loss will forever my on my conscience, not yours," Uther says, turning his back once more.

"She loved you, sire. No matter where she is, she will survive, and you will find her," Evaine says, placing her arm on Uther's. He smiles gratefully to her, patting her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Last Dragonlord**

Evaine tries to ignore the screams of fear and terror outside, her hands shaking as she helps an injured man sit down, giving him some water.

"I don't think people can suffer a third night of this," she says, glancing around at the infirmary and the number of people inside.

"We must trust in Arthur," Gaius tells her, and she moves away from the man to stand in front of the physician.

"I do. But even he has little chance. We've no clean water left," she says, checking the water supply.

"I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there," Gaius tells her. Evaine eyes the door, heading for it after a moment's pause. "Evaine! Don't!"

She ignores his warnings, running through the door and grabbing an empty bucket. Dodging around the destruction, bodies and fire, she makes sure the dragon is in sight above her as she sighs in relief, reaching the well and lowering the bucket down.

"Clear the square!" Arthur shouts, looking up to see the dragon circling above them. He looks around him, noticing Evaine hurrying to draw water. "Evaine? Evaine!" he shouts, seeing the dragon swooping down to them. Evaine turns, gasping as she sees the dragon approaching her, running and leaving the well. Arthur hurries after her, grabbing her just as the dragon catches him with his talons, the two falling to the floor.

"Arthur!" she whispers, noticing him wince in the pain. He checks to see the dragon flying off before grabbing her arm and entering the infirmary. "Come," she urges, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a seat in the corner, glancing away with red cheeks as he begins to take his armour and shirt off. She grabs a bowl of almost clean water, rinsing it and sitting opposite him. "You shouldn't've risked your life," she says, as she tends to the wound. Her eyes remain on the cut on his shoulder, as he smiles, watching her work.

"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you," he tells her. She smiles, the two sharing a look before she begins to lower her hand. Arthur takes it, pressing it against his chest just above where his heart is, and grips it tightly with his own. She smiles softly, Arthur sharing her gaze.

XXXXXX

Evaine stands at the bottom of the steps, stroking Arthur's horse as Merlin and Gaius spoke with one another. Arthur notices her and pauses.

"Be careful," she tells him, her eyes flicking to his as she speaks, and Arthur nods.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur says, jumping into the saddle as Evaine backs away to the steps of the castle.

"You're ready?" Merlin asks in surprise. Anna comes to stand beside Evaine, slipping her arm through Evaine's as they watch the two.

"No thanks to you," Arthur mutters. Evaine watches as Arthur cringes.

"You okay?" Merlin asks.

"It's just a scratch," he answers, glancing back at Evaine before kicking his horse, leaving the courtyard. Merlin looks at Evaine, nodding to her reassuringly before following Arthur.

The next day, Evaine is helping carry buckets of water into the lower town to extinguish the fires that were cause in the attack the night before. She pauses at the gates, glancing out into the woods beyond Camelot where she knew where Arthur would be.

"You missing Morgana? She's stronger than people think. I believe that, wherever she is, she'll be alright," Gaius says, approaching her.

"And Arthur?" she asks quietly.

"You care a lot for him, don't you?" Gaius asks, smiling slightly.

"Everyone does," Evaine says, smiling.

"I think he cares the same way about you. It's alright, I won't tell anyone," Gaius tells her.

"I know we can never be," Evaine says.

"Oh...the world's a strange place, Evaine. Never underestimate the power of love. I've seen it change many things," he tells her, and she smiles, placing her hand on his.

"Thank you, Gaius," she says, the two sharing a smile before returning to help the people of Camelot.

XXXXXX

Evaine stands beside Gaius, hiding her smile as Arthur and Merlin enter, both soaked by the rain pouring outside. Uther stands with his advisors.

"I'm sorry, Father. I failed you. The last dragonlord is dead," Arthur says, and Evaine sees Merlin share a look with Gaius, noticing Merlin fighting not to cry.

"There are many years where I might've wished for that news," Uther says, leaning against the table.

"All is not lost, Father. We have to fight the monster ourselves. So. let us ride out and fight on our own terms: on open ground, on horseback, where we can manoeuvre better," Arthur says, his eyes meeting Evaine's.

"There is no point," Uther mutters.

"So what? We stand here, watch Camelot fall?" Arthur asks.

"You have my blessing," Uther says, nodding. Arthur turns to look at the knights in the room.

"I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character. For those brave enough to volunteer should know, the chances of returning are slim," Arthur tells them. Sir Leon, stood on the other side of Evaine, glances at her before stepping forward, nodding to Arthur. Twelve other knights step forward, forming a circle around Arthur.

Evaine and Gaius watch from the battlements as Arthur, Merlin and the knights leave to fight the dragon.

"They will come back, won't they?" Evaine asks, glancing to the physician. Gaius looks at her, offering her no words of comfort as the two leave, getting ready for the wounded that the attack that night would bring to them.

XXXXXX

"They have defeated the dragon!" a knight announces, the infirmary erupting into cheers. Gaius and Evaine glance at one another from across the room before they both run outside, heading towards the drawbridge and sighing in relief at seeing Arthur and Merlin. Evaine doesn't care about the guards watching as she runs and hugs Arthur, his arms slipping around her tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispers, Arthur smiling, his eyes closing as he pulls her closer to him before they step apart, passing Merlin and Gaius hugging one another.

"I'm afraid you're stuck with me a little longer," he tells her, her arms hooked through his as she leads him to the infirmary to check on his wounds. She smiles, but it falls when she remembers the letter she had received this morning "What is it?" he asks, frowning as he sees her face change. She shakes her head, smiling softly.

"It doesn't matter," she tells him, but he grabs her arm.

"Evaine," he says softly, and she looks down.

"My father sent word to me today. He told me that I have just over a year before he chooses a husband for me," she softly. Arthur tenses, his grip falling from her arm. "I know he would not choose badly, but I had hoped I would have more time."

"Can't you ask him?" he asks, but she looks at him, smiling softly.

"My father rarely listens to me at the best of times. Do you really think he would grant my request?" she asks, and he sighs.

"Then I will speak with my father," he states, and she grabs his hand.

"You mustn't. Your father will not allow our union."

"We don't know that," Arthur says, looking up at her. The two share a look, before she drops her hand from his.

"Would you really risk it?"

"For you I would," he says, and she smiles.

"I know. But I cannot risk your relationship with your father and your place as future king of Camelot. No matter how much I wish it could be different, we both know that this dream will not happen before my father's deadline," she says. Arthur glances up at her, shaking his head.

"I don't easily stop fighting for what I love, Evaine," Arthur says, smirking slightly as she laughs.

"Your stubbornness is what I count on Arthur," she says, curtseying slightly before walking off to her room, intending to write back to her father immediately.


	24. Chapter 24

Hi all! Welcome to season three of Merlin!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One**

Evaine sat in the chair of the Griffin staircase, watching as Uther stared out the window. She rose as Uther approached Gaius.

"How is she?" Uther asks.

"She'll be fine," Gaius answers, and Uther sighs in relief.

"There's nothing wrong with her?" Evaine asks, and Gaius glances at her.

"Nothing physical."

"May I see her?" Uther asks, taking a step towards her chambers.

"Best wait 'til morning," Gaius tells him.

"Yes, of course. Gaius, thank you," Uther says, smiling in relief for the first time in a year. Evaine smiles at Gaius.

"How did she seem?" she asks, the two walking towards his chambers.

"Fine. Shaken up and a little afraid, but she seemed happy to be back," he tells her, and she nods. "I'm she would be happy if you visited in the morning," he adds, and she smiles.

"Of course," she says, bidding him goodnight before returning to her own chambers.

Early the next morning, Evaine hurries to Morgana's chambers, Gwen letting her in right away. Gwen nods, leaving as Evaine looks to see Morgana sat up in bed.

"Morgana!" Evaine cries, running to her friend's side and hugging her tightly. Morgana hugs her back tightly, the two shedding some tears at their reunion.

"I thought I would never see you again," Morgana says, smiling through her tears as Evaine grips her hand tightly.

"We never gave up hope. Even my brothers have been searching for you after I sent word to them," Evaine said, and Morgana smiled. The two glance up when a knock is sounded on the door, Arthur's head appearing as he opens it hesitantly. Morgana smiles at his visit, ushering him inside. Evaine stands as Arthur takes her seat on the bed next to Morgana.

"What happened?" Arthur asked softly.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year. I thought I'd go mad," Morgana tells them, and Evaine moves to lay her hand on her shoulder in support.

"How did you escape?" Arthur asks.

"They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot," Morgana says, and Arthur looks at her in surprise.

"The patrol found you?"

"I thought I was gonna be free. But then I saw them killed. Every one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it," Morgana says, her voice cracking as Arthur pulls her into a hug. Her eyes meet Merlin's. "I think I need to rest," she adds, and Evaine nods.

"Everything's gonna be alright. You're safe now," he tells her, and the two smile.

"I'll check on you later," Evaine promises, and Morgana smiles gratefully. Evaine and Arthur leave, the two of them pausing in a corridor a few minutes later. "I can't believe you found her," she says, Arthur glancing at her.

"Thank you for having faith in me," Arthur says, teasing her. Evaine laughs, shaking her head.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," she tells him, noticing his smile as he looks at her. "Arthur-"

"Don't ruin this moment," he says, taking a step closer to her. She smiles, looking to the floor as she curtsies.

"I must go," she tells him, turning to leave but he grabs her arm, stopping her.

"I'm training with the knights tomorrow. Will you come watch?" he asks, and she glances at him over her shoulder.

"I would be delighted to," she says, and he smirks as she walks away.

XXXXXX

Evaine and Anna sit beside Merlin who is sharpening weapons as he glances up at Arthur training with his men.

"He likes to show off, doesn't he?" Anna comments, the two nodding in agreement with her as they watch Arthur manage to dodge an attack from two opponents while blindfolded. He disarms the two in moments, unwrapping the blindfold from his eyes as the knights watch on.

"Let's change weapons. What'd you think?" Arthur asks, Merlin hurrying to get a new sword. Evaine opens her mouth to answer.

"I've seen better," Merlin replies, and Evaine hides her laugh as Arthur glares at him.

"Course. Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed," Arthur says, and Merlin shakes his head.

"But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana," Merlin told him.

"Because you were hiding behind a tree," Arthur states, smirking as Anna and Evaine laugh.

"No. I was not," Merlin mutters, scoffing at the comment.

"I'm not going to use the blindfold, I'm just going to fight like Merlin here. (whimper) 'I'm Merlin, don't hurt me'," Arthur says, mocking him. Evaine watches as Merlin smiles. "Ready?" Arthur asks his men, him and the two knights beginning to fight again. Merlin's eyes glow gold, and Arthur's sword is pulled from his grasp just as a mace hits him in the stomach. Arthur falls face first into the mud, coughing as he rolls onto his back.

"Merlin," Evaine whispers, shaking her head before breaking out into a grin with the warlock. She hurries over to help Arthur up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was distracted by something," Arthur mutters, waving her away as he and Merlin go to a nearby tent, Evaine and Anna laughing after they leave.

A great feast was held that night, and Evaine sat happily beside Morgana, the two laughing as Evaine recalled today's training session as Uther rose, the room falling to silence.

"Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time," Uther says, glancing at Morgana.

"What, drunk?" Arthur asks, and Uther smiles as the room laughs, hitting his son on the arm.

"Drunk with happiness. I would have searched the entire world, the seas, the skies, the stars, for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words. You mean more to me that you will ever know. To Lady Morgana," Uther says, everyone raising their goblets in toast.

"To Lady Morgana," everyone shouts, sipping their drinks. The music and laughter return as Uther hugs Morgana, holding her for a moment before he steps back, stumbling slightly.

"I need some air," Uther says, and Morgana smiles as she sits back next to Evaine.

"I cannot say how much I missed you, my friend," Evaine says, and Morgana smiles, taking her hand in hers.

"I missed you more than anyone, Evaine," she says, and the two share a smile. A guard rushes in, running to Arthur. He looks up in surprise, his gaze meeting Evaine, Morgana and Merlin before he indicates for the three to follow him outside to the courtyard. The ladies gasp on seeing Uther laid on the floor beside the well, crying and mumbling.

"We must get him to his chambers," Evaine says, and Arthur hurries to lift his father with the help of another knight. They avoid the crowded ceremony hall, arriving in Uther's chamber.

"Careful," Morgana says, as Arthur and the knight lay him on the bed. She pulls the covers over him. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He should sleep 'til morning," Gaius tells her. Morgana nods, Evaine patting her arm gently before leaving her with Uther and following Arthur.

"What could've made him like this?" Arthur asks, following Gaius and Merlin to the phoenix corridor.

"I've no idea," Gaius says tiredly.

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground crying," Arthur says, and Merlin and Gaius stop to look at him.

"Exhaustion," Gaius answers.

"Gaius. What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?" Arthur asks, walking to Gaius. "Tell me," he insists, more softly.

"When I found him, he was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but..."

"What?" Evaine asks, and Gaius keeps his eyes on Arthur as he answers.

"He kept mentioning your mother's name," he says.

"He never talks about her," Arthur says, frowning.

"He claimed that he saw her. In the well," Gaius explains.

"Did the guards see him in this state?" Arthur asks, quietly.

"I think you're worrying too much," Gaius tells him.

"If the people get to know about this...!"

"We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered," Gaius says. Arthur bites his tongue, before leaving them to return to his father.

"Gaius, what do you think is really going on?" Evaine asks, and Merlin glances at him as well.

"I don't know. But Uther was clearly frightened by something," he answers. Evaine and Merlin share a look, before she leaves for her own chambers.

A few days later, Gaius deemed Uther well enough to hold court in the council chamber, news of Cenred's amassing army too great of importance to ignore.

"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Arthur says, standing before his father.

"Do we know why?" Uther asks.

"There is rumour that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation," Arthur advises. Uther stares past Arthur, not answering as his face pales. "Father?"

The court turns to see what he's staring at, in the doorway, but there is nothing there. Uther fidgets, before standing and pointing at the space.

"Leave me alone. Get out of here," Uther demands, the court look once more, seeing nothing is there. Evaine watches as people begin muttering to one another. Arthur walks to his father, holding his hand out.

"Father, will you..."

"I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged!" Uther shouts, pushing past Arthur. Arthur and Sir Leon restrain him and drag him from the room as Gaius follows them.

"You hanged! You...! You...!" Uther shouts, as the court look at one another before filtering out of the chamber.

"What is happening?" Anna asks quietly, glancing at Evaine who shakes her head.

"I don't know. But with Uther like this, and Cenred gathering men, Camelot is vulnerable," she answers, glancing in worry to her friend.

XXXXXX

Evaine sits at Arthur's table, helping him go through some things of the kingdom, smiling tiredly at Gaius as he enters.

"How are you, sire?" he asks, walking to where Arthur is bent over his desk, scribbling away.

"It's not me who's sick," Arthur says, not looking up.

"It can't be easy to see your father this way," Gaius says, and Evaine looks, seeing Arthur glance at Gaius, standing properly.

"No. He's always been so strong. He lifted his kingdom from its knees, Gaius. To see him now..."

"I am sure that, over time, he will recover. But until then, we have to make plans, Arthur. We need you to assume control," Gaius says, and Evaine stands from her seat.

"That's ridiculous," Arthur mutters, looking back at the papers on his desk.

"Camelot needs a leader. It falls to you. You must fulfil your role as regent. This is not just me talking. Members of the court have spoken," Gaius tells him.

"So now you've taken to whispering behind my back. What kind of treason is this?" Arthur asks.

"It's for the good of the kingdom," Gaius tells him.

"I'm not going to usurp my father," Arthur states.

"The palace is awash with rumours. The people are restless," Gaius insists.

"I swore allegiance to my King, and as long as there is breath in his body, it is my duty to uphold that," Arthur states, walking over to the window and looking out.

"Arthur, please," Gaius begs.

"You are giving up on my father. That is something I will never do," Arthur tells him, turning his back on him. Evaine places her hand on Gaius' arm, nodding at him. She watches as Gaius leaves, before walking over to stand beside Arthur.

"When I first came here, I was in awe. My father often told me stories of Camelot. The great King Uther who he had fought beside. The knights, so brave and bold. But it was my mother who spoke to me of Arthur Pendragon. A boy who could shoot an arrow and bring down the largest of creatures. A boy who already knew battle tactics better than he could write. A boy who would one day become king," she says, glancing at him. "I am privileged to know that boy become a man. I have faith in you, Arthur, more than anyone else. I know your father has that same faith in you, to do was is needed to be done," she tells him, placing her hand on his arm. He smiles softly, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side.

"I can't betray him," he says, and she nods.

"But you cannot leave Camelot without a ruler until he gets better," she tells him, and he sighs.

XXXXXX

Arthur and Evaine sit at Uther's bedside the next day. Evaine smiles softly as Morgana enters, placing her arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"I need him to get better," Arthur says, a tear falling silently.

"I know," Morgana says quietly.

"I'm glad you're here," Arthur says, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll make sure he's looked after, don't worry," she promises, and Evaine nods in agreement.

"We will both look after him," she says, Morgana and Evaine smiling softly as Arthur nods gratefully.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two**

Morgana and Evaine stood next to each other, listening to the council as Arthur paced next to them.

"I estimate they will reach the city within two days," Sir Leon states, having returned from scouting the approaching army.

"Under whose banner do they march?" Arthur asks.

"Cenred's, sire. We knew he was amassing an army..." Leon answers, trailing off.

"How many men?" Arthur asks.

"20,000 maybe more."

"I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders. Cenred sees an opportunity," Gaius states.

"Then we must find a way to appease him," Sir Leon says.

"Not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies," Arthur argues.

"Forgive me, sire, we are outnumbered two to one," Gaius points out, and Evaine glances at Arthur as he walks past them.

"What concessions will Cenred insist on? What territories will he demand?"

"We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time," Gaius says.

"It shows weakness, Gaius. There's only one course of action open to us," Arthur says, sitting down on the throne. "We must prepare the city for siege."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sir Leon asks.

"The castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot," Arthur tells him.

"But what about the people in the outlying villages?" Leon asks.

"Give them refuge within the city walls," Arthur answers.

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path," Leon argues, and Arthur looks to him.

"But they will have their lives. Go. Ready the army," Arthur demands, standing and leaving the council chamber. Leon nods, watching him leave before hurrying to get people ready.

Evaine passes Arthur's chambers that night, noticing the opening door. She hesitates for a moment before knocking, stepping inside.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Evaine apologises, but Arthur turns from his place looking out the window.

"No. Come in, please," he asks.

"How was your father?" Evaine asks, walking over to him as he leans against his desk.

"I could do with him here," he mutters, and Evaine smiles softly.

"You should have more faith in yourself," she tells him.

"What are the people saying?" Arthur asks, looking to the floor.

"They are glad that you have taken charge," she answers.

"I've committed them to a siege. There's going to be casualties, Evaine," he tells her. The two share a look before she steps forward, placing a hand on his arm.

"I trust you, Arthur. More than Uther. More than any man. Worry is not a wise counsel. Forget everything else. You have to follow what you believe is right," she tells him gently. Arthur looks at her, before he places his hand over hers. They look at their hands, before Evaine looks up at him, seeing his eyes look to her lips.

"I should go, sire," she whispers, her hand slipping from his arm and she turns to leave.

"There's no need to call me that," he says, stopping her.

"There is every need. Arthur," she says, smiling softly at him before leaving.

XXXXXX

The whole palace is abuzz with readying itself for the siege, gathering as much food and supplies to last months. Evaine and Anna help Gaius in the infirmary, gathering as many bandages and medicines that may be needed. Evaine glances up, catching sight of Arthur walking next to Leon. She smiles as he nods at her, before she goes back to her task.

"Do you think we will survive this?" Anna asks, and Evaine pauses, glancing up at her friend.

"I think we should have faith in Arthur," she says, her smile falling as Anna looks down. She leans across, grabbing her arm. "You are my greatest friend, Anna. If these are to be our last days, I can think of no one better to be with," she says, and Anna smiles. Evaine catches sight of Merlin passing by. "And, I think you should tell your real feelings," she adds, nodding her head to where Merlin is stood talking to Gaius. Anna glances, smiling determinedly before running over to Merlin. Evaine watches, her smile growing as words are exchanged, before Anna leans up and kisses Merlin. She sighs happily as Merlin kisses Anna back, the two pulling apart and blushing before they share another kiss.

XXXXXX

Evaine jumps as fireballs hit the walls of the city, but she ignores this as she instructs others to help the wounded that are beginning to fall inside. Morgana and Gwen are helping tend to someone, just as Anna helps another.

"Gaius, we need more bandages over here," Evaine shouts, glancing at her sword at her waist as they hear the shouts from outside as Cenred's army grows closer to them. Some knights enter, and Evaine gasps as she sees Merlin help carry a wounded Uther inside. "Here, quickly," she instructs, Merlin and a soldier helping sit Uther on a table.

"Where's Gaius?" Merlin asks, Anna putting pressure on the wound.

"I don't know," Evaine answers, looking around before she turns to help Uther. "Here, take this sire," she instructs, giving Uther some water with pain relief in it. She ties a bandage just above the wound, pausing before pulling the arrow out. Uther shouts in pain, and Anna soothes him. Evaine sews it up quickly, bandaging it in moments.

"Thank you," Uther gasps, lying back on the bed.

"Keep an eye on him," Evaine instructs Anna, hurrying to help another wounded soldier. She notices Arthur rush in, his hand bleeding. "Arthur!" she shouts, grabbing a bandage and a bowl of water.

"We can't fight a battle on two fronts," Arthur says, speaking to Gaius next to the two.

"Keep still," Evaine tells him, bandaging his hand as he winces.

"I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel. We need to get my father to safety," Arthur says.

"How? We no longer control the lower town. There's no escape, Arthur," Gaius tells him, and Evaine glances up, sharing a look with Arthur.

"We must keep fighting," she says, the two men looking to her. "If Camelot falls, then we will fall with her," she says, and Arthur smiles grimly.

"Then we shall," he says, nodding to Gaius before running outside to rejoin the fight.

"We must help all that we can," Evaine says to Gaius, before hurrying to help more wounded.

XXXXXX

The sun rose the next day, the court and knights joining in the throne room. Evaine stood next to Anna, the two smiling at one another.

"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this. Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who - almost single-handedly - turned the battle. The Lady Morgana," Uther says, smiling as he holds a hand out for Morgana to join him. Evaine claps, smiling up at her friend. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel, and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again," Uther adds, and the court claps once more.

"So, you and Merlin?" Evaine asks, noticing the glances between the two.

"Say one more word, and you will find toads in your bed in the morning," Anna tells her, and Evaine laughs.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all the comments! Please keep letting me know what you think!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**Goblin's Gold**

Evaine was sat at her desk, glancing behind her when someone knocked at the door. Anna opened it, allowing Gaius enter.

"What can I do for you?" Evaine asks, standing from her seat.

"It's more a question of what I can do for you," he says, before grabbing Anna's face and looking her over. Evaine frowns, watching as Anna tries to glance at her but Gaius holds her firm. "Ah, it seems you're developing the symptoms already," Gaius mutters, letting go of her face.

"Symptoms for what?" Anna asks, glancing at Evaine.

"The most severe and terrifying infection that is sweeping through Camelot like a plague," he explains.

"I haven't heard anything about an infection," Evaine says.

"That's because those who catch it are immediately struck dumb. Fortunately I have developed a very effective cure," Gaius says, showing the two a bottle. "It is yours in exchange for a gold coin."

"Very funny," Anna says, smiling.

"Is it? I don't hear anyone laughing," Gaius says.

"You've never charged me for remedies before," Anna says, sharing a look with Evaine.

"Then I've clearly been a fool. Do you wish for a cure, or do you wish to walk around with a face covered in boils and your nose dripping with snot?" Gaius asks.

"Boils?" Anna asks.

"Big, pussy boils. Bigger than you've ever seen," he answers.

"I'll fetch a coin," Evaine says, knowing her friend needs it. Evaine moves to the chest at the end of her bed, opening it and taking out a coin.

"A most wise decision," Gaius says, Evaine handing him the coin and Anna taking the potion from him. They watch him leave, Evaine moving back to her desk as Anna takes a sip of the potion.

"Thank you, Evaine," Anna says, and Evaine smiles, waving it away.

XXXXXX

Evaine and Anna stand next to one another as the council gathers before Uther.

"There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts. I, myself, was a victim. Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me," Arthur says, his voice trailing off as the court looks to Gwen, the noise of her fart echoing in the room. Morgana farts next, then Anna, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" Evaine whispers, and Anna just closes her eyes.

"Double the guard. I want the perpetrator found," Uther states, moving in his seat and farting.

"Yes, my lord," Arthur says, as Uther and the others begin farting.

"The council is dismissed! Now!" Uther shouts. Everyone rushes out, except Uther, Arthur, Gaius and Evaine.

"Gaius, is there anything you can do to treat this?" Uther asks, and Evaine shares a look with Arthur as he farts once more.

"Yes sire, I believe I can," Gaius says, smirking.

XXXXXX

The next day, the council meet once more, but Evaine holds Anna's hand as Merlin is brought forth by guards.

"Is it true? You were responsible for the afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?" Uther asks.

"What? No," Merlin answers, shaking his head.

"Gaius," Uther says. Gaius moves to pick up a book.

"I found this in your room. It's a book of spells and enchantments," Gaius announces. Evaine shares a look with Merlin, her eyes wide in shock.

"He's lying. That's not Gaius," Merlin says.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks.

"He's been possessed by a goblin," Merlin explains.

"The boy is reduced to making the most desperate and ridiculous accusations," Gaius states, and Evaine frowns in confusion.

"You seriously expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?" Uther asks.

"It's, it's controlling him. Gaius is still in there...somewhere," Merlin explains wearily.

"Do you have any proof of these accusations?" Arthur asks.

"No!" Merlin admits.

"I fear that magic has corrupted you. It pains me more than I can tell you," Gaius says, and Evaine frowns.

"I really doubt that," Merlin states.

"My Lord, I have been harbouring a sorcerer. For that I offer the most sincere apology," Gaius says, hiding a smile.

"You were not to know, Gaius. He's fooled us all," Uther says.

"It's not me that's fooling you," Merlin argues.

"Silence! You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take him away!" Uther instructs, Anna hugging Evaine tightly at the words as Evaine tries to calm her. She meets Merlin's eyes as he leaves.

Later that night, Evaine is woken by the warning bell, and she hears someone enter her room quietly. She unsheathes her sword beside her bed, leaving her bed and stepping forward. She gasps as her sword flies out her hand and someone steps forward, placing their hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen on seeing who it is.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Merlin!" she shouts quietly, the warlock smirking at her.

XXXXXX

"We need to force the goblin out of Gaius," Merlin says, Anna keeping close to the door as Merlin and Evaine spoke at the table.

"And how do we do that?" Evaine asks.

"I don't know. I'll try to sneak back to Gaius's chambers. Maybe I can find something in one of his books," Merlin says.

"What can I do?" she asks.

"Well, we need to convince Arthur. Maybe if you speak to him, he might listen to you," Merlin tells her, and she nods.

"Of course, I will speak with him now," she says, and Merlin nods, moving to the door. Evaine watches as Merlin takes Anna's hands, leaning down and kissing her quickly before slipping out. Anna sighs happily, turning to Evaine with her finger pointed at her.

"Not a word," Anna reminds, and Evaine smiles.

"I should go speak with Arthur," Evaine says, passing her friend and leaving for Arthur's chambers. She walks quickly, passing through the familiar corridors until she reaches his door, knocking loudly. She frowns as she hears a honking noise inside. "Arthur? Arthur, it's Evaine. Can I come in?" she asks, another honking noise following in answer.

Evaine hesitates, opening the door and looking around. "Arthur? Arthur?" she asks, walking towards the bed. She rounds the corner, and sees Arthur hunched down on the floor, a pair of donkey eyes on his head. Evaine gasps, moving closer to him.

"What's happened to you?" she asks, and Arthur begins to bray angrily, pointing at himself and around him. "Did Gaius do this to you?" she asks, nodding in realisation. Arthur brays. "He's a goblin," she tells him, and Arthur brays once more. "Poor thing," Evaine whispers, kneeling down next to him. She begins petting one of his ears. Evaine smiles as Arthur leans into her hand in pleasure, before braying at her angrily.

"Sorry. Merlin's working on a plan. We'll figure out what to do. Stay here," she tells him, standing and hurrying back to her room. Merlin has returned from his own task, and she explains to him and Anna about her talk with Arthur.

"Arthur's a donkey?" Merlin asks.

"He has the ears of a donkey. And the voice. He- he's braying," Evaine explains.

"He's...braying," Merlin says, before bursting out laughing.

"It's not funny, Merlin," Evaine says, smiling herself.

"No. No, no, of course not. Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?" Merlin repeats, smiling as Anna laughs.

"He just looked so pitiful. I've never seen Arthur look like that. Did you find anything?" Evaine asks, sitting next to Anna.

"I think so," Merlin answers, pointing to a page in the book he had found. "If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So, if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him," Merlin explains, and Evaine and Anna share a glance.

"You want to kill Gaius?" Anna asks.

"Just briefly. Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead. It's the only container that will hold it," Merlin tells them.

"Where do we get a box lined with lead?" Evaine asks.

"Leave that to me. Meet me in Gaius' chambers," Merlin answers, glancing at the two before leaving.

XXXXXX

Anna keeps watch at the door, Evaine assisting Merlin in making a poison and antidote.

"Hurry up!" Anna whispers, glancing at the two.

"I'm doing my best. Gaius normally deals with anything to do with poisons," Merlin tells her. He finishes the poison, pouring it over the gold and jewellery in the stolen money chest. "As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, you must give him the antidote. We only have a few seconds or Gaius will, you know, die," Merlin tells Evaine, and she nods.

"He's coming!" Anna whispers. Merlin shuts the chest, putting it back in the hiding place as Evaine takes the antidote, running to hide in Merlin's chambers with Anna, Merlin running after them. Gaius enters, taking the chest out and licking the coins inside.

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Anna mutters. Gaius begins to stumble, and the three exit the chamber, Merlin holding a box.

"You've poisoned me. You poisoned Gaius!" Gaius shouts.

"Leave his body while you still can!" Merlin tells the goblin. A gold light buzzes out of Gaius' ear, and Evaine rushes to Gaius' side. Anna helps Merlin try and trap the goblin as Evaine pours the potion into his mouth. She glances back, seeing Merlin has successfully trapped the goblin. Merlin rushes to Gaius, who's stopped moving.

"Please! Come on, you stubborn old goat!" Merlin shouts, Gaius' eyes opening slowly.

"Who are you calling an old goat?" he asks, smiling.

XXXXXX

"You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the, er...baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?" Uther asks, Gaius stood before him and the court.

"I fear I was, My Lord. Or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it," Gaius explains.

"Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honourable of men," Uther comments, and Gaius nods.

"Indeed. Though, I must assure you that Merlin was entirely innocent," Gaius says, Merlin stepping forward.

"Then he is pardoned," Uther states. They all look at the box that moves with the goblin inside.

"May I suggest it is kept where no one will ever open it?" Gaius asks.

"See that it's placed in the vaults. Gaius...do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?" Uther asks, and Evaine and Anna glance at one another with a smile.

"I'm afraid I've no idea, My Lord," Gaius says.

"Now. Secure it now," Uther tells his guards, the box still rattling. Evaine smiles at Arthur, the two leaving the council chamber at the same time.

"My Lord," she greets. Anna smiles, walking beside Merlin and leaving Evaine alone.

"Evaine. The, er...events of the last few days, I, er...I think it would be best if we...never spoke of them," Arthur says.

"I don't even know what events you're referring to," she says with a smirk. Arthur smiles slightly, pointing behind them.

"I need to train my men," he states, and she nods.

"I will join you. I have been in need of some fresh air lately," she says, walking in step next to Arthur to the training grounds, before she joins Gaius, Merlin and Anna.

"I see you've been busy undoing the goblin's magic," Gaius whispers to Merlin, making sure his voice is quiet so Anna doesn't hear.

"As usual, I get no thanks whatsoever," Merlin mutters back.

"Since releasing the goblin was entirely your fault, Merlin, I'm not sure you deserve any thanks," Evaine says, smiling at her friend.

"Wha...Arthur doesn't know that," Merlin says.

"For your sake, you better hope it stays that way," Anna tells him. They watch as Arthur manages to knock the knight down, Arthur laughing along with the other knights. Evaine smirks as his laugh turns into a bray. The other knights stop laughing, but grin silently as Arthur clears his throat.

"Merlin," Gaius whispers.

"Just one more day. It's too good," Merlin answers, smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Gwaine**

Evaine and Anna are walking in the lower town, returning to the castle after picking wildflowers in the meadows. Anna frowns, noticing a familiar face up ahead, smiling when the figure shushes her.

"I will visit Gwen. It's her day off after all," Anna says suddenly. Evaine nods, smiling as she greets people passing by. She jumps when a hand closes over her eyes.

"I must warn you, I've been trained by my brothers and the Camelot knights," she tells the person, surprised when the hand moves and she opens her eyes, seeing a flower being held in front of her.

"Did your cousin help with any of that?" the voice asks, and she smiles, shaking her head as the figure moves in front of her, smirking.

"What on earth are you doing here, Gwaine?" she asks, taking the flower from him.

"Such harsh words for me, dear cousin? Are you not happy to see me?" he asks, and Evaine laughs, hugging him tightly, Gwaine picking her up and spins her slightly. He puts her back on the ground, and Evaine hooks her arm through his, the two continuing to walk.

"Last I heard, you were in the North," she says, and he shrugs.

"That was a few years ago now, Evaine. You know I don't stay in one place for long," he tells her, and she shakes her head.

"I hope you're planning to stay here for a while at least. You know I miss you, and envy you," she adds, and he glances at her.

"Your father still going on about marriage then?" he asks, and she nods. "You could always come travel with me," he offers, and she smiles up at him, hugging his arm.

"You know I would if I could. Why don't you take a place with my brothers in Tiltwood? I know father would welcome you into the household," she suggests, and he balks at the idea. They've reached the castle courtyard by now, and they stop to look at one another.

"You know that isn't my life, Evaine," he says, smiling sadly. She nods, the two glancing up as two riders' approach. "What's with all the guests?" he asks, the two watching as Arthur runs down to greet the two nights.

"You have come just in time to see the melee," she answers, seeing Gwaine roll his eyes.

"Another way for the nobles to show off their position," he says, unhooking her arm and turning to return to the town.

"Keep out of trouble," she warns, shaking her head as she hears his laugh.

Later that night, Anna has just dressed Evaine in her nightgown when there is a knock on the door, and Gwen enters.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but you are needed in Gaius' chambers," Gwen told Evaine before leaving. Evaine glances at Anna, before putting a cloak around her shoulders before hurrying to Gaius' chambers.

"What is it?" Evaine asked, Anna stood worried beside her as they enter, Gaius opening his mouth to speak.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," she hears a drunk voice say, and she scowls as she moves to Merlin's chambers, opening the door and seeing Gwaine laid on the bed.

"You seem to have quite a few," Merlin says, and the two laugh.

"I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill," Gwaine says, grinning.

"Actually, I will be paying that bill," Evaine says, announcing her presence. Merlin watches as Evaine moves to sit beside Gwaine, scowling at him.

"What is it with you and nobles?" Merlin asks.

"Oh, nothing. My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the King for help, he turned her away," Gwaine explains, and Evaine looks down sadly.

"You didn't know him?" Merlin asks, softly.

"Just some stories I've been told," Gwaine answers.

"Yeah, I know how that feels. I met my father just briefly before he died," Merlin said, and Gwaine frowns, sitting up with Evaine's help.

"Why?" he asks.

"He was banished," Merlin answers.

"What had he done?"

"Nothing. He served the King," Merlin tells him.

"But the King turned against him? That doesn't surprise me," Gwaine says, rolling his eyes.

"Arthur's not like that," Merlin tells him, shaking his head.

"Ha! Maybe. But none of them are worth dying for, heh?" Gwaine says, laughing. He falls back, hitting his head against the wall and laughing once more.

"Come Gwaine, lie down," Evaine says, pulling the blanket around him. Gwaine smiles up at her, patting her hand.

"You really are the best cousin," he mumbles, his eyes closing. Evaine sighs with a smile, brushing his hair back before standing.

"You're really cousins?" Merlin asks, following as Evaine closes the door behind them.

"Yes. Gwaine and I were more like sibling's growing up. I assume you can guess why," Evaine says teasingly as Merlin smiles. "Let me know how he is in the morning."

XXXXXX

Evaine stands next to Gwaine as Anna sits next to Merlin as Gaius bandages the deep cut on his finger.

"To the eye the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it..." Merlin said, wincing as Gaius ties it tightly.

"You were lucky. I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery," Gwaine tells him.

"What would they want with such a blade?" Gaius asks.

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the mêlée," Merlin answers, and Evaine's eyes widen.

"But in front of all those people?" she asks, but Gwaine shakes his head.

"It's the perfect cover. If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional," he tells her.

"I need to warn Arthur," Merlin said, beginning to stand.

"Merlin, Sir Oswald's a knight. He comes from a well-respected family. You can't accuse him without proof," Gaius points out.

"Then we need that blade," Merlin says.

"I'll get it," Gwaine offers.

"What if they catch you? What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No. It's safer if I do it," Merlin points out.

"Be careful," Anna tells him, and Merlin nods, smiling slightly.

XXXXXX

Evaine glances worriedly at Uther, watching Gwaine be brought in chains in front of him.

"Sire, this man attacked me, with a sword, tried to kill me," Sir Oswald says.

"Is this true?" Uther asks.

"I stepped in to protect Merlin," Gwaine answers, looking to the floor.

"I tried to talk to him. He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up," Sir Oswald continues.

"Indeed, I can vouch for his every word," Sir Ethan agrees, stepping forward.

"He's a liar!" Gwaine shouts, standing and being restrained by the guards.

"I will have your tongue! How dare you speak to a knight in that way?!" Uther shouts.

"Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are. And these men are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!" Gwaine shouts, struggling against the guards.

"Gwaine," Arthur warns.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves," Sir Oswald comments.

"I've heard enough. For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code," Uther says.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sire. He must be made an example of," Sir Oswald states.

"Sir Oswald, please," Arthur asks, looking at him.

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction," Sir Oswald finishes, and Evaine gasps.

"Father, I understand how this must look, it's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart," Arthur tells his father.

"How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" Uther asks.

"Sire, Gwaine is-" Evaine begins, but Gwaine cuts her off.

"Lady Evaine, please don't," Gwaine says, glancing at her and shaking his head. She's about to speak but closes her mouth and looks down.

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine. I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency," Arthur asks.

"You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city," Uther says after a moment, leaving the room. The guards drag Gwaine out, and Evaine follows them to Gaius' chambers.

"I'm sorry," Merlin says, walking in as Gwaine packs.

"Don't be. I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly," Gwaine says, smiling slightly. Evaine shakes her head.

"I didn't," Merlin mumbled.

"After the trouble I caused?" Gwaine asks.

"You livened the place up," Merlin replies, Gwaine laughing.

"Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger," Gwaine says.

"I thought you hated nobles?" Merlin asks, as Gwaine puts his bag over his shoulder.

"Heh, well...maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?" Gwaine asks, patting Merlin on the shoulder. Gwaine stops in front of Evaine, smiling down at her. "Just as I was starting to enjoy it here," he says, and she laughs.

"Arthur is a good man, Gwaine. When he is king, I know he will want you here," she tells him, and he smiles knowingly at her.

"I know not just anyone can steal your heart, Evaine, so he must be a good man," Gwaine says, grinning as she blushes. She leans up, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"Stay safe. And write to me, when you can," she asks, and he nods. He walks to the door, bowing his head to the two before disappearing.

XXXXXX

Evaine claps as Uther enters the tournament stands next to Morgana, Anna beside her. They sit after he does, and Anna looks at the competitors.

"Do you think Arthur will be alright?" Anna whispers, and Evaine glances at her.

"I don't know," she answers honestly, the two watching as Uther gives the signal for the melee to begin. The knights ride towards one another, fighting one another and trying to unsaddle as many as they can. Evaine winces as Arthur is surrounded, pulled from his horse by Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan. Arthur manages to avoid their blade, a hand-to-hand fight resulting between the three. A knight rises, holding his shoulder but stands back-to-back behind Arthur, helping him fight against Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan. Evaine smiles, seeing a trick only one man she knows can do.

The crowd clap as it leaves only Arthur and Gwaine, Arthur removing his helmet and dropping his sword. Gwaine looks around, before removing his own helmet.

"Guards! Seize him!" Uther shouts above the cheers, Evaine standing as the crowd silences as guards surround Gwaine.

XXXXXX

Evaine hurries through the town streets, catching sight of Gwaine turn around and salute someone in the distance.

"Gwaine!" she shouts, and he stops, smiling when he sees her. "How dare you leave without saying goodbye," she scolds him, and he laughs, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I didn't want to cry saying goodbye again," he said, and she hits his chest jokingly. "I'd say you should join me, but I think your heart rests here."

"It cannot be," she tells him, and he lifts her chin up with his hand.

"When has that ever stopped us?" he asks, and she smiles, lifting up and kissing his cheek.

"Please be careful," she asks, and he nods, the two glancing at one another as they go their separate ways.

At the same time, Arthur and Merlin are watching the two from the ramparts.

"They seem very friendly!" Arthur shouts, leaning over the ramparts.

"Why should you care?" Merlin asks, realising Arthur doesn't know they are cousins.

"I don't," Arthur mumbles, pouting. "She could do better than that!"

"What? She should be setting her sights...higher?" he asks. "Oh, but I forget! She can't. She must marry a knight. That's the rules," Merlin says, feigning ignorance to Arthur's feelings.

"Merlin," Arthur says, glaring at him.

"Shut up?" Merlin suggested.

"You guessed it," Arthur says, frowning when he sees Evaine kiss Gwaine's cheek before the two separates.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone! 2020 has certainly become an insane year, and we're only in month three. My university has completely shut, and even though this is a real pain in the a***, this has given me a little time to get some writing done!

Please stay safe out there everyone, and remember not to panic. Life is crazy, but we will get through this as long as we're all sensible. If anyone has any worries about life right now and they don't know who to talk to, please PM and I will cheer you up with some wise Disney reference!

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

**The Crystal Cave**

Evaine and Anna stood just next to Gwen and Merlin, the two listening intently to Arthur's report.

"The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know. Although, some credit must go to my servant, Merlin," Arthur states, and Evaine smiles at the warlock as Gwen nudges him. Evaine frowns when she notices his face, but she is distracted by Uther speaking.

"Dispatch a patrol. I want these men caught and brought to justice," he instructs.

"Immediately, Father," Arthur answers.

"For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday," Uther says, walking over to his son and patting him on the shoulder as he smiles.

"It'd take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast," Arthur says, smirking over his shoulder as Morgana and Gwen follows them, Evaine and Anna trailing behind.

"Tomorrow promises to be quite a night," Uther states, the rest of the court dispersing.

"What will you be wearing tomorrow night?" Morgana asks, glancing over her shoulder and smiling at her friend.

"Oh, something that will probably be paled in comparison to you, Morgana," Evaine says, smiling as her friend laughs, hooking her arm through hers and walking to Morgana's chambers.

XXXXXX

"You have her present, don't you?" Evaine asks Anna as they leave for the feast. Anna holds the box up for the fifth time.

"I haven't lost it in the last ten seconds," Anna teases, and Evaine nudges her arm as they enter the hall of ceremonies. The two curtsey before Uther, before stopping in front of Morgana.

"The happiest of birthdays, my dear friend," Evaine smiles, taking the box from Anna and holding it out. Morgana smiles, opening it and gasping at the sight.

"Oh Evaine, you shouldn't have!" she cries, lifting the ornate headpiece up to show Uther.

"Oh come, you spoiled me for my birthday last year," Evaine answers, holding her arm out to show the bejeweled bracelet Morgana had gifted her. The two smile before Evaine takes her seat next to Sir Leon, the two greeting each other with a smile.

"You look beautiful," Leon tells her, and Evaine blushes, her eyes glancing to Arthur.

"Thank you, Leon. As always you are too kind," Evaine says, thanking him. Leon's gaze lingers on her before the court begin to applaud Arthur's gift to her, a dagger encrusted with jewels.

The night is one filled with laughter and celebration, and Evaine thanks Leon for walking her back to her chambers with Anna. "It seems he likes you," Anna tells her friend once the door is safely shut behind them.

"Oh, Anna you can't be serious," Evaine says, shaking her head. Anna grabs her arm softly, stopping Evaine from moving.

"I know that you and the prince have a connection. But at the end of the year, you must marry, or your father will choose for you. Surely a man as good as Leon can make you happy enough?" Anna asks, and Evaine's smile falls.

"I-"Evaine begins to answer, but Merlin bursts in. "How many times, Merlin?"

"It's Morgana," he says, and the two women share a look before they rush from the room, following Merlin to Gaius' chambers. They pass Arthur leaning against the wall.

"I'll be in a moment," Evaine says, glancing to Merlin and Anna. The two nod before entering the chambers. Evaine hesitates before placing her hand on Arthur's arm.

"She must have tripped and fell down the stairs. Her head was bleeding, and I couldn't do anything. She was so happy earlier," Arthur whispered, looking up at Evaine.

"Will she be alright?" she asks, and Arthur drops his head. "I'll go see her," she mutters, stepping away from Arthur. She breathes deeply before walking inside, smiling softly as Gaius looks up from his seat next to Morgana.

"Come in, child," Gaius tells her, standing from his seat. Evaine moves slowly towards them, her eyes watering as she sees Morgana's pale form. She sits next to her, taking her hand and feeling her weak pulse.

"Will she live?" Evaine asks.

Gaius pauses before answering. "All we can do is wait."

XXXXXX

A few days pass, and Evaine sits alone in Morgana's chambers, staring blankly out the window. She jumps as a hand is placed on her shoulder.

"Arthur," she greets, smiling weakly as she stands to face him. He looks at her, his other hand resting on her other shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asks softly. Evaine shakes her head, tears beginning to fall as Arthur pulls her close to him, and her arms wrap around him.

"We can't lose her, not after she was gone for so long," she sobs, and Arthur tightens his hold on her, kissing the top of her head. He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to stop himself from crying. They stand like that for a few moments, before Evaine's tears dry and she quietens. "The last person I lost was Dival. I can't go through it again," she says, looking up at him. Arthur wipes her eyes with his thumb, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He has no words he can offer to comfort her.

A few more days pass, and Evaine and Merlin stand in the pouring rain as Arthur slashes angrily at a training dummy. Evaine's cloak and hood grows heavy from the rain, but she moves forward to the prince after his attacks cease and he leans on his sword. She places her hand on his shoulder, the same way he did.

"Arthur," she says softly, and the prince turns to face her. She can just make out the tears through the rain, and she leans up and pulls him close to her. Merlin hangs his head as he watches the two, knowing he caused this. "Even with all your training, you could not have prevented this," she assures him. Arthur shakes his head, hiding his face in her shoulder.

"There must be something," Arthur mutters, his hands gripping onto her waist. She shakes her head, smoothing his soaked hair away from his face as they rest their foreheads together.

"There isn't," she whispers, feeling tears fall from her own eyes as they stand there.

XXXXXX

Evaine and Anna sit at the table in her rooms that night, the two picking at some food before glancing up at the knock on the door.

"Come in," Evaine calls, standing and smiling softly as Gwen walks in, tears streaming from her eyes. "Morgana?"

"She's awake," Gwen answers, gasping in relief as Evaine rushes around to hug her.

"I must see her," Evaine says, but Gwen stops her.

"She is with Uther right now. She's still very weak," Gwen tells her, and Evaine shakes her head, still smiling.

"This is joyous news though. We prayed for a miracle, and it has come," Evaine says, pulling Anna in for the hug as well.


End file.
